


Storms

by stewrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Lot Of Texing, Alternate Universe - High School, But not really bc its legal there, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kankuro Is A Gay Mess, Kiba Is A Bisexual Disaster, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rain, There are other minor characters, bc they're STUPID, kankiba - Freeform, no beta we die like men, there's a lot going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewrites/pseuds/stewrites
Summary: "— I… I’ve never grown used to the rain. There aren’t a lot of rainstorms where I come from.— Oh, right. You aren’t from here."Kiba and Kankuro seemed to hate each other since the beginning of the year, but things start to change when they have to face detention together during a stormy afternoon.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 33
Kudos: 149





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here and it's actually also the first "long" fanfic I write in English, so I apologize for any mistakes and such. Since Kankiba is now one of my favorite rarepairs, I hope you enjoy this story.

The sky had been cloudy all morning, making it seem like there was a heavy grey cloth covering their town. The late-night news program from the previous day reported that it would rain hard all week, which Kiba could feel since the air around them was humid and cool. It seemed like the beginning of a storm, and the boy was glad it still wasn’t cold enough to snow at that time of the year.

Behind him, his friend Naruto was also staring outside with a displeased expression.

— Man, I was hoping to get some training on today. — He sighed, imagining that their school’s soccer field would long be drenched and muddy when the time came for their team’s practice. Kiba, on the other hand, wasn’t so annoyed by the cancelling since he wouldn’t be able to attend it anyway. He was actually angrier at the fact that he’d gotten detention earlier that day for getting caught on his phone during Iruka’s class. He thought it was a stupid reason for making him stay there all afternoon, but he couldn’t argue back if he didn’t want to be punished for the whole week. Kiba just hoped he’d be there alone so he could sleep or listen to his music in peace.

When the bell rang, signaling that classes were over, everyone rushed to get up, grab their stuff and go out of the door as soon as possible, since they were afraid it could start raining on their way home. Kiba, though, did it as slowly as possible, taking his time with his things. He knew that he didn’t have to rush to catch a bus and instead would eat at the school’s cafeteria before heading to Iruka’s detention room. He waved Hinata and Shino goodbye as they left, falling back on his chair under the eyes of professor Itachi.

— Come on, Kiba. I’m locking the room, we need to go.

Reluctantly, he got up with a grunt. At this point, he could even smell the rain coming, estimating it would take around two more hours until the sky began falling upon them. He just hoped it would be over once his detention ended, because he didn’t want to come home smelling like a wet dog.

He walked the hallways like he was the only person there, and it actually looked like it. Everyone else had been quick to disappear, leaving only the staff and the people who stayed overtime to study in the library around. It was nice like this, Kiba thought. He didn’t really want to deal with people that day, so the fact that the only sounds he could hear were his footsteps and the mumbling of teachers made him really calm on his way to the cafeteria.

— What will it be today, sweetheart? — Asked the kind lady behind the balcony. She was always nice.

— A soy hamburger and a bottle of juice, please.

Kiba grabs his food when it’s ready and sits alone by one of the multiple tables there. He can see a few familiar faces he never talked to before, but the place in general resembles a desert. The silence is so deep he can hear the muffled sound of the cooks humming a song. He’s used to that, it wouldn’t be the first or the last time he caught detention.

When he’s finished, he walks to the bathroom and brushes his sharp teeth looking at the small mirror. His face looks tired from his lack of sleep the past night due to emergency work he had to do at his family’s veterinary clinic, helping his sister as she took care of an almost dying dog. That always messed up his mind; he hated watching animals suffer without being able to do anything useful about it.

He then followed a path he knew very well due to his various times being sent to detention, most of them accompanied by Naruto, Shikamaru or Chouji. This time, he was alone and annoyed, stepping maybe a little too hard on the ground, his backpack swinging from one shoulder and his hands buried in his jacket’s pockets. He didn’t want to be there at all.

As he opened the door, grimacing a little, professor Iruka, who was sitting by the teacher’s table, turned his head up to look at him and just made a hand signal to tell him to enter before focusing back on the papers he had in hands. Kiba rolled his eyes. He did like Iruka a lot, but the professor’s straight-laced, goody-two-shoes attitude got on the boy’s nerves once in a while.

He sat by the window just like he always does in his original classroom, opening the curtains to look at the sky. The grey shade of the clouds had now grown a lot darker and the wind outside seemed to blow harder, and he realized he’d been right after all: there was a storm coming, and not one of the light ones.

— Am I the only one here today? — Kiba asked, tilting his head to the side. He hoped so.

— No, there’s someone else coming. — The teacher answered, not even bothering to look up. _Damn._

As Iruka didn’t say anything else, Kiba assumed he wouldn’t give him any additional schoolwork to do like in other occasions, which relieved him since Shikamaru wasn’t there to give him all the answers like before. He relaxed on his chair and was ready to pull out his headphones from his backpack when he heard the door swinging open with a creak.

His eyes went immediately to the origin of the sound.

He didn’t like what he saw.

Standing by the entrance now was a tall boy dressed in all black, carrying a very annoyed expression. Kiba, of course, recognized him from the multiple arguments they’d had in the past since the guy got in a fight with Shino, and unintentionally he sighed a little too loud, catching some attention.

— Finally you’re here, Kankuro. — The teacher smiled a little. — Take a seat.

Kiba’s eyes widened a little at the sight, discretely following the figure as he made his way to the side of the room opposite to where Kiba sat. He fell on the chair with a thud, not even bothering to acknowledge the other boy’s presence, only focusing on Iruka. That was _weird._ There never was an occasion when Kankuro lost the opportunity to sigh at Kiba or annoy him, since they hated each other’s guts, but now he was simply quiet.

Even though he found it very strange, Kiba thought it was for the best, and once again reached for his earphones, grabbing and plugging them to his phone, ready for a long afternoon of music and tediousness. He decided to keep to his own, glad that Kankuro didn’t look like the wanted to start a fight; after all, that day was not one of his bests and he just wanted some peace.

It didn’t take long for Iruka to get up.

— I’ve got a reunion to go to. You two stay here, there’ll be staff around to tell me if you tried to go home earlier. Don’t make a mess, don’t fight, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

He then said his goodbyes and walked out, leaving the two students there to rot all afternoon.

The first minutes go by quietly, which makes Kiba wonder if it’s really Kankuro who’s sitting over there. On an usual day, they’d already be arguing at the top of their lungs, making snappy comments at each other… But not today. Today he looks like a stranger, and Kiba would really believe he was mistaken about the boy’s identity if it weren’t by his characteristic features and the dark purple eyeshadow resting on Kankuro’s eyelids.

_Weird._

Then, something even weirder happens.

Over the sound of his music, Kiba can hear little noises as if there were very light several knocks on the window beside him, and when he turns his head to look, it has started raining. The sky was very dark, making everything look a little lifeless, and water poured from above like a shower, still calmly. That was the beginning of a storm.

He took his earphones off, muffled songs escaping through the buds. Kiba had always liked the slow, natural symphony of rain plopping down and the heavy smell of wet grass that lifted from the ground once it was over. He was entertained by it, almost hypnotized by the sight, until he heard heavy breathing.

Turning his head around, he noticed it came from Kankuro, who still stared straight ahead, stiff like a statue, but now with his hood down. Although he hated him, Kiba thought it was always _interesting_ to see Kankuro’s dark brown hair, as he was always hiding it. He also realized Kankuro was fidgeting a lot – he looked nervous, too nervous. Kiba had never seen him like this before.

Then…

A loud, striking sound came from the sky: a thunder. It wasn’t very powerful, still a little soft for a storm that would grow so big, so it didn’t really catch Kiba by surprise, as he really liked listening to it. However, since he didn’t take his eyes off the other boy’s body, he saw it jump at the noise. It was a small jump, followed by some flinching. Kiba also saw him gulp.

Interesting.

As the sound subsided, Kankuro took a deep, audible breath, only to be interrupted by another thunder, this time a little louder and stronger. His whole body seemed to shiver, and he finally said his first word since he got there.

— _Fuck._ — He gulped again, running a hand through his hair, and immediately looked at Kiba. Their eyes locked into each other’s.

Kiba was stunned for a moment by dark brown eyes with a distinct glow to them.

— What the fuck are you looking at?! — He growled. Yeah, there he was. That was the Kankuro Kiba knew.

The boy didn’t answer, but he was curious, so he just turned his eyes back to his phone, where he read a few texts, pretending to ignore the other, which seemed to work. He was now paying subtle attention to the noises Kankuro made: heavy breathing and incessantly tapping his foot on the floor. He was definitely anxious.

The sound of rain hitting the window got stronger, and Kankuro lifted his knees up to his chest, putting his feet on the chair. He hugged his legs, burying his chin in between. His eyes were now glued on Kiba’s direction, but he wasn’t looking at the boy who annoyed him like hell.

He was looking at the sky. At the rain.

Suddenly, the room brightened up in a second. It was a lightning, striking far from there, and Kiba knew very well what followed those electric discharges.

One. Two. Three.

— Stop! — Kankuro said in a low tone, his voice sounding like a cry. Kiba saw his grip on his legs get firmer and his eyes shutting. The thunder didn’t do as he pleaded and kept sounding strong and loud, more aggressive than the ones that came before. It still wasn’t that big, though, Kiba noticed. It would get a lot worse from there.

He stares at Kankuro again, confused by how different he looked now. It was so weird he couldn’t muster the courage to say anything, he didn’t feel like he had the right to. He could use that against the boy for sure. Take that opportunity to mock him and annoy him like they always did to each other, but he didn’t. Kankuro looked _terrified._ It wasn’t fair.

Kiba had no idea of what came upon him as he got up from his chair and began walking through the room, getting closer to the older boy. His footsteps mixed with the sound of rain, so Kankuro only noticed someone was by his side because he blocked the light from the lamp.

— Go away. — He said in a husky voice.

— Are you really scared? Is this a prank? — Kiba asked as if he didn’t hear the other’s words.

— Get the fuck away from me, asshole! — Kankuro now shouted, looking up with wide eyes and furrowed brows. On any other occasion, Kiba would curse at him and wish to punch his face so he could learn some manners. But not now. Now, he seemed so vulnerable that the younger couldn’t get angry, could only stare down and feel something _strange._

Kiba felt the sudden urge to hug him like he did to his dog Akamaru when it was terrified. Kankuro looked less threatening than a puppy.

He sat down in front of Kankuro.

— Are you afraid of storms?

— Didn’t you hear me? — He muttered.

— I did. I just don’t feel like doing whatever you tell me to do. — Kiba shrugged. — I never thought you, of all people, would be scared from the rain.

— _So what?!_ Are you gonna mock me now, mutt? — He was still hostile.

— No. I’m just curious. Why are you so afraid?

Kiba’s tone was pure, full of curiosity and a bit of concern. Kankuro noticed there was no malice behind those words, finally bringing himself to stare into his eyes again. That shot an electric current through Kiba’s veins: seeing Kankuro’s eyes from such little distance, they looked so big, shining like a jewel. Had he always looked like that?

— I… I’ve never grown used to the rain. There aren’t a lot of rainstorms where I come from.

— Oh, right. You aren’t from here.

Silence once again. Kankuro turned his head to the side, avoiding Kiba’s piercing looks. That wasn’t making him feel any better, having one of his weaknesses exposed so easily.

— What do you usually do when it rains, if you’re so afraid?

— None of your fucking business. — He answered, but he didn’t sound angry this time. He actually sounded tired.

— No need to be so defensive, man. I just wanted to help.

— Yeah? Why? You hate me. — Kankuro said, as a matter of fact.

Another lightning.

Three seconds later, two thunder sounds clashed violently, and Kankuro let a cry come out of his throat, his whole body began trembling lightly on the chair. He looked defenseless.

— Does it matter now? If I hate you or not?

— It matters if you’re gonna make fun of me. — He sighed, hiding his face and pulling his hood up.

Kiba analyzed him from head to toe. Not like there was much to look at when the boy was almost curled into a ball, but it was at least surprising to see him like this. They had been in that room for over an hour already, a few more to go, and the rain didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. On the contrary, it looked like things would get worse.

Not thinking too much about it, Kiba dragged his chair closer to Kankuro’s and reached a hand to his arms, grabbing them a little, trying to soothe him. As he didn’t get any response, he got bolder, bringing his fingers to the boy’s own, which were intertwined strongly, and tried to break that bond.

— What are you trying to do?

— I’m always calmer when someone holds my hand.

With that excuse, Kankuro was shocked for a brief moment, losing his grip, which allowed Kiba to take his hand and hold it tight. He could feel that Kankuro’s fingertips were really cold, even colder than his palm, and hoped the heat from his own could at least calm him down a bit.

It worked.

Seeing their hands laced together, Kankuro sighed once again and buried his chin between his knees, now looking at Kiba. His heart skipped a beat at the little smile he was given, so he dipped his head further down so the boy couldn’t see the flushing of his cheeks.

— Do you want to talk? It might distract you.

— Talk about what?

— I don’t know. — Kiba used his free hand to scratch his head. — I don’t know you enough to talk about anything but our fights.

— Yeah, those…

— Hey, why are we always fighting?

— I don’t know, you’re the one that started it. — He mumbled.

— You’re the one who punched my best friend.

— Well, that I _am_ guilty of.

Kiba chuckled lightly at that, making Kankuro curve his lips in a little smile that couldn’t be seen.

— He was the one that started that fight too. You deserve each other. — The older boy sighed.

— That sounds like a lie. He was only talking to Hinata.

— Yeah, about my brother and I. That wasn’t a good tone and I don’t take shit lightly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at that. He couldn’t imagine Shino and Hinata saying things about someone they barely knew, especially if that someone was their scary classmate’s older brother. That just didn’t make sense, and he wasn’t about to let out that he also thought Gaara was a little strange.

— About you?

— That… — He started, but stopped quickly. — That doesn’t matter anymore. — Kankuro mumbled, feeling the sadness begin to consume his body. That matter wasn’t something he was up to talk about now.

When a thunder comes again after a few minutes of awkward silence, Kankuro grips Kiba’s hand so hard it really hurts, displeasingly grunting as he shuts his eyes. If you told him earlier that day that he’d be in such a position in front of Kiba, holding his had instead of throwing a punch, he’d laugh at your face. The situation was so utterly ridiculous that Kankuro couldn’t believe it was really happening.

— Why don’t you try listening to a song? — Kiba asked as the other seemed to come down from his panicked state.

— I forgot my earphones at home today.

— Well, you can use mine if you want to.

Kankuro lifted his head at the suggestion.

— Are you sure?

— Yeah, it’ll make you calmer, won’t it? That way the sounds won’t startle you. I’ll just get them from my table and…

As he was getting up, his grip on Kankuro’s hand loosened for a second, only for him to feel the boy grip at him harder than before, pulling him back.

— M-maybe I don’t need to. — He whispered, afraid Kiba would let go of him. He didn’t want to miss the warmth of that hand even for one moment. It was scary. And Kiba noticed that, sitting down again, now a little closer.

— Are you okay with just chatting?

— Yeah, just… just stay here. What if it crashes again?

— You know thunders won’t kill you inside this room or anywhere else, right?

— Fuck you. I know.

His words were angry, but his look was soft. Kiba had never noticed before how nice Kankuro could be and how pretty his eyes were from up close. There was something else about them, but the boy couldn’t quite figure out what it was, and they looked beautiful matching the purple of Kankuro’s eyelids, but Kiba would ever admit it.

— Just let me go there for one second, okay? I’ll be back in a heartbeat. The music will help distracting you.

— But…

— Relax, Kankuro. I’m not going anywhere until detention ends.

With a little smile, Kiba got up quickly and grabbed the earphones from his table. For some weird reason he found those brief instants very unsettling, but that feeling went away when he intertwined his fingers with Kankuro’s once again. _Weird as hell._

— What kind of music are you into? — Kiba asked. — Do you have any request?

He offered his phone to Kankuro, who grabbed it with his free hand, shuffling through Kiba’s playlists. He was surprised to see they had matching tastes and chose one of them, hitting the play button.

— I’m shocked your song choices aren’t shitty, mutt. — Kankuro smiled, giving the device back.

— Hey! — He chuckled, pretending to feel offended. — I take pride on my tastes. I have good taste for everything!

— I _so_ doubt that. Especially for your fashion choices.

They began a conversation about their likes and dislikes then, and Kiba was amused to find out Kankuro’s hobby was building puppets, which he kept or sold. Kankuro, though, thought it was very predictable that Kiba loved spending his time with dogs, especially a big one called Akamaru – of whom Kiba had a scary amount of pictures on his phone. It was common knowledge around school that Kiba came from a fairly respected house of veterinaries.

Like that, they spent the next hour and a half, exchanging information about each other that, under normal circumstances, they’d never bother to learn. Whenever the rain plopped harder or thunders crashed and lightning appeared, Kankuro would hold onto Kiba’s hand very hard, his body would tremble and Kiba would try to calm him down for a couple minutes before he could be entertained by their words again.

It was working very well, Kiba never thought they’d have so much in common, he never thought Kankuro would be so easy to talk to, never thought the older boy could look so fragile and so small despite his big body. They had spent the first half of the school year fighting and bickering at each other so much that they never could imagine they’d ever be so close like this, close enough that Kiba’s hot breath hit Kankuro’s cheeks.

Actually, it was all going well until _that_ went down.

They were discussing about a band both of them were big fans of when another lightning came and Kankuro instinctively held Kiba’s hand harder. He had no idea that the sound that would come three seconds later would be so frightening.

The thunder was the most violent of the afternoon, it sounded like ten of them gathered in one, making it sound like the sky could break in half and fall on their heads anytime soon. It was so aggressive this time that even Kiba was startled by it, and Kankuro screamed in shock, hiding his face between his knees as the bud fell from his ear. His voice was wavering, was he starting to cry?

Kiba didn’t have time to wonder before the lights of the room went off.

The thunders don’t stop coming.

Kankuro’s whole body starts shaking so much even his chair trembles, and he lets out a muffled, pained grunt. Kiba doesn’t think much, his brain goes on auto-pilot when he pulls Kankuro to himself, getting him on the floor, where he hugs the older boy tightly, worried like hell, and whispers soothing words into his ears.

At that moment, Kiba didn’t care about anything else. He was so focused on Kankuro that he stopped noticing his surroundings immediately, paying attention only to the shivering mess of a boy that he was embracing. He didn’t feel like it was his obligation to help or that it was a hassle. No, he was doing that because he wanted to, because he cared now and because, somewhere deep down, he knew that he never hated Kankuro for real in the first place.

He’s surprised when he feels Kankuro’s arms reaching for him once the thunders are gone, and he lets them circle his torso and hug him back. Kankuro’s heartbeat is fast and loud, his heart sounds like it’s going to explode out of his chest, and the trembling hands begin to calm down after a few minutes, in which they stay in silence, the air in between them filled only by their breathing.

They don’t know how much time passes while they’re like this, but the lights come back on without either realizing. Whenever a thunder crashes, now weaker, Kankuro holds tighter.

Eventually Kiba hears the rain subsiding, the plopping sounds getting softer, and no more thunders seem to be coming. The rain pours calmly like in the beginning, but their bodies are still glued together. Neither of them want to let go.

Kiba looks at the clock above the door, detention is almost over – they have around thirty more minutes. He proposes that they get up, but since Kankuro refuses to loosen his grip, they have a hard time getting out of the floor and back on the chairs, when Kiba finally manages to convince the boy that it’d be okay if they separated, that the storm was approaching its end. Kankuro agrees, but doesn’t let go of Kiba’s hand, and they sit in front of each other quietly.

Kankuro’s breathing is deep and heavy.

The rain now became a light drizzle and the sky was a lot clearer than before, although it was still full of clouds. Kankuro was a lot calmer; his trembling was lighter and slowly disappearing.

Then they hear footsteps approaching the door, having only one second to let of of each other’s hand before it swung open, revealing the figure of Iruka.

— I heard the lights went off in this building on my way back, were you guys alright? — He asked with a soft smile.

— You could’ve told them to let us go, professor. — Kiba sighed.

— It would have been of no use. Traffic stopped since this storm was especially violent. — He hummed on the way to his table. — I didn’t know you guys were friends. — He said as he noticed their proximity.

They looked at each other.

— We aren’t. We just know each other. — Kankuro suspired.

— Yeah, we were just talking. — Kiba knew that Kankuro’s words were true, but why did they feel so harsh now?

— There’s going to be a delay on the buses. Do any of you need a ride home?

— You gave us detention and now you’re being so nice, teacher Iruka. — Kiba chuckled. — I’ll pass. I’ll see if Hana can come pick me up, but I’m sure Kankuro would like a ride.

Kankuro looked at him a little confused, but accepted Iruka’s offering.

They said their goodbyes at the entrance of the building, leaving Kiba there to call his sister or to wait for the bus.

Iruka held an umbrella over them on the way to his car in the parking lot.

— Was detention really okay, Kankuro? — He asked once they were inside the vehicle.

— It was boring, like it should be.

— I feel bad for making you stay here, but I can’t let you come late so many times without punishment. The other students wouldn’t appreciate it, neither would principal Tsunade.

— I know. — The boy sighed. — I’m sorry for it.

— I don’t want you to stay one year back again, you know. — Iruka sighed, turning the wheel. — Are you perhaps having problems, Kankuro? Your siblings are always on time.

— I’m sorry. I don’t want to talk about it.

— It’s alright. I’m just trying to help.

— I know, teacher. Thanks, but I’m fine.

Noticing how tired Kankuro looked like, Iruka decided to drop the matter for the moment, but he was still worried about the student. He drove in silence, wondering if giving him detention was the right decision, especially since he knew Kankuro was not very sociable, but it was good that he and Kiba seemed to be okay with each other.

— Alright. Try to come on time tomorrow, okay? — Iruka said as Kankuro exited the car.

— Will do. Thanks for the ride.

The teacher observed him getting into his building before driving away again.

As soon as Kankuro opened the door to his apartment, he met Tamari’s piercing gaze as she looked up from her book. She arched an eyebrow at him, as if she was asking, without words, where the fuck he had been.

— Detention. Don’t ask.

His tone was rigid and she understood he didn’t want anyone prying on his business, so she quietly turned her attention back to her book, ignoring anything her older brother did after that. He looked around, searching for any trace of his youngest sibling, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

— He went out for a stroll as soon as the rain subsided. Don’t ask. — Temari said, never shooting a glance up again.

Kankuro sighed, very tired from everything that had gone on earlier. His body was feeling the effects of such a scary afternoon and his mind was still restless, on full alert in case the storm came back, to he rushed to his room, locking the door behind him. He grabbed his forgotten earphones and scrolled through his playlists, finding one especially for the band he and Kiba had talked so much about that afternoon.

He bit his lower lip, pressing play and turning it up to the loudest volume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba is acting weirdly and his friends start taking notice.

— Why do you keep staring outside? — Naruto asked with a confused expression. He noticed Kiba had been acting weird since earlier that morning, constantly turning his head to look at the almost black clouds on the sky. He was also quieter and less keen about chatting, which made Naruto wonder if aliens had substituted his friend for a farce.

Although he said it loud enough to be heard, Kiba didn’t show any kind of reaction. His eyes kept glued to the scenery that announced a storm, maybe as big as the previous day’s.

— Hey! — Naruto poked his friend’s arm, finally making him snap out of whatever kind of trance he was in.

— What do you want? — He dragged his words as if it was a hassle to get them out.

— Damn, you didn’t even listen to me. I asked why you keep staring outside so much.

There was a brief moment of silence before Kiba sighed loudly. Professor Guy looked at him for an instant, but didn’t stop his enthusiastic lecture about turtles.

— It’s just… — Kiba started whispering. — I’m worried about some stuff.

— Well, what kind of stuff?

— It’s nothing important, really. Nothing you’d be interested in.

With that, Kiba turned his head again, now paying attention to class, as if he was telling Naruto not to ask further. The blonde got the message, but he was still curious about why Kiba was behaving so strangely and why he didn’t want to talk about it, especially because Kiba was always fast to complain about things that bothered him. Naruto then decided to give the other boy some space before trying again; after all, he was beginning to worry.

As the bell rang, announcing their 30-minutes-long break, Kiba got up quickly and walked towards Hinata, lowering himself to whisper something. After a few seconds, they exited the room together as Naruto looked at them even more confused. That sure wasn’t usual Kiba behavior.

— Are you okay, Kiba? — She questioned with concern in her eyes while they walked.

— Yeah, I just… There’s been something in my head, and I thought we could talk about it.

— Did something happen?

— No. But… Yes. Kind of? — He fumbled with his words, scratching his neck with sharp nails.

— Do you want to go somewhere private?

Kiba just confirmed with his head, letting her lead him towards a quiet spot they sometimes hung out at, a small space in between two elevated corridors on the second floor, where not a lot of people passed by, since it was closer to the principal’s office.

They sat down on a wooden bench and Hinata offered him a strawberry from her little box.

— So, what’s in your mind?

Kiba wondered how he should approach the subject.

— Has there ever been a person you didn’t know very well but didn’t like just because they did little things that annoyed you? Like, have you ever hated someone without a _deep_ reason?

Hinata arched an eyebrow.

— I don’t think I have, but I get where you’re coming from. What about it?

— So, there’s this person. I’ve hated them since the beginning because they did something I didn’t like and annoyed me like hell, but I never really knew anything about them besides the fact that they liked to annoy me.

— _Sure_ …

— What I’m trying to say is… We don’t like each other and we argue a lot, but for what reason, you know?

— Kiba, I’m not sure about where you’re getting at with this. Can you be clearer? — Hinata asked, still not grasping all the talk about someone Kiba hated.

He bit his lip, sighing as he brought both hands to his face, clearly stressed.

— Kibby, take it easy. — She said as she took his hand, holding it tight so he understood it was okay to take his time. The nickname she had given him when they were children always made him chuckle, letting him calm down a little. He did not even know why he was so hung up on something as stupid as that.

— Hina, you know that there’s this guy that I’m always fighting with because he annoys me. We hate each other since he fought Shino…

— Oh, you’re talking about Gaara’s brother?

— Yeah.

— Oh, okay. I know you like to bicker with each other and a few punches were thrown, but I don’t understand why you want to talk about him.

Kiba took a deep breath. Yes, why did he want to talk about Kankuro? Why did it make him so worried?

— Look, you know I got detention yesterday, right? — She nodded, letting him continue. — So, I wasn’t alone. I had never seen him in Iruka’s detention, but there he was. And normally he would try to start a fight with me, but he didn't. He was just so weird…

— _And_?

— Well, I really can’t tell you everything, but let’s just say we actually talked a lot and I realized he’s actually a nice person. And we have a lot in common.

— Wow, now _that’s_ a surprise.

— Right? Anyway, there’s something about him that makes me concerned and I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I mean, I don’t know why we have been arguing for so long, why do I keep giving in? I kind of realized I don’t really _hate_ hate him… Am I making any sense? — He rambled.

— Not really, but your feelings are valid.

Kiba chuckled at that answer.

— I don’t really wanna fight him anymore, Hina. I think I wanna try to befriend him, but what if Shino-

— Hey. — She cut him mid-sentence. — Don’t bring Shino into this; you’re your own person. I’m sure he doesn’t really hold a grudge, he wouldn’t mind.

— He got punched pretty bad, though.

— You need to stop deciding people’s feelings for them, Kibby. If you’re so worried about it, we can talk to Shino, okay? And if he’s bothered, it’s okay too, isn’t it? It’s not like you _need_ to befriend the guy. Why are you so obsessed with it?

Yes, _why?_

— I can’t tell you why and I don’t know it yet. — He took a deep breath, stress coming out of every pore on his body. — I’m sorry, Hina. This is stupid.

As he got up, trying to urge her to leave, she just held his hand tighter.

— Kiba, it is alright. Just try to think a little more about it, see if you can understand why that’s what you wanna do. Talk to me, okay?

With a nod, he confirmed and then thanked the girl for being so understanding with him, even though he was being so vague and confusing. The events from the past afternoon had really shook him up. He never expected to feel so drawn to Kankuro, but after the boy had been so vulnerable in front of him, he just couldn’t shake off the need to stay around.

It resembled the times when he looked at a fragile dog. It was instinctive.

* * *

The days seemed to go by in a flash – suddenly, it was Thursday.

Kiba hadn’t seen Kankuro around school since that day in detention, and that was worrying him. What if something happened? Why wasn’t he annoying Kiba like he always did? Where the fuck had he been hiding? Did he even attend classes?

The storms were calmer on Tuesday and Wednesday, but they were still strong. Was Kankuro okay?

— _Kiba._ — Naruto said out loud, trying to get his attention. Kiba had been eating his apple mechanically during their break at the cafeteria, not paying any mind to anything that happened around him. — Snap out of it, dude!

— You’ve been really weird these days. — Chouji spoke in between stuffing his mouth with potato chips.

— So you guys noticed too, huh? — Sakura smiled. — I’m not even in your class and I can see how strange you’re being, Kiba. Spill it, what’s going on?

Hinata looked at him apprehensively, squeezing his thigh under the table.

— I’m not being weird!

— Yes you are. — Ino replied. — You’re so fucking _quiet._ When the fuck are you _ever_ quiet?! Please guys, back me up here.

The people who were there agreed with her, even Shino.

— Guys, just leave him alone. — Hinata pleaded with a small voice.

— Hinata knows something! — Naruto said, pointing as if he was accusing her.

— She always does. — Ino crossed her arms.

Kiba sighed, too tired for that kind of argument. He turned off an imaginary switch in his mind and proceeded to ignore his friends’ conversation as his eyes scanned the cafeteria, and he knew he was looking for a particular face even though he didn’t want to admit it. The incoherent babbling went on for a while until something more interesting popped up.

— Look at Shikamaru over there. He said he didn’t want to hang out with us just to talk about a test and now he's with that girl. I’m _so_ sure he has a crush on her. — Ino rolled her eyes, opening a sly smile and pointing to the boy a few meters away with her finger.

Shikamaru sat on a table by the corner of the room, accompanied only by a blonde girl he didn't remember seeing before. They looked very focused on a thick book he had in hands, which Kiba recognized as one of the textbooks of the advanced classes his friend took, and then presumed the girl was the one he was always complaining about. _“She’s just like my mom. Annoying and scary”_ , he used to say, but he didn’t look anywhere near scared now. Kiba silently agreed with Ino.

As Kiba mindlessly stared at them, slowly biting his fruit, he almost choked when he noticed two figures approaching the table Shikamaru was at. Kiba recognized them very quickly: the taller figure wore a hoodie he was too used to seeing, while the smaller had very characteristic red hair – Kankuro and Gaara were sitting along Shikamaru and the girl, and Shikamaru didn’t seem the least surprised by it. _What the hell?_

That was the first time since Monday that Kiba was able to see Kankuro. Suddenly, his heart felt a lot less heavy and even his breathing changed. But, again, why the fuck was Shikamaru sitting with them?

— Now, that’s interesting. — Sakura commented. — I didn’t know Shikamaru was friends with Gaara or his brother.

— It’s a surprise for me too. — Chouji looked a little confused.

Kiba, though, couldn’t say anything.

— Hey, Shino, doesn’t that bother you? — Naruto provoked, throwing a grape at the boy. — Shikamaru is making friends with the enemy.

Kiba’s blood froze as he looked at Shino, waiting for his answer.

Shino looked unfazed.

— Shikamaru can do whatever he wants. — He said, barely lifting his head to look at Naruto, too busy with his phone.

— Aw… But that punch must’ve hurt so bad! — The blonde chuckled, soon saying an _ouch_ as Hinata kicked him under the table.

— I don’t care anymore. — Shino sighed.

— Boo, boring! — He turned then to Kiba. — Kiba, doesn’t it bother you though? You’re _always_ fighting the weirdo.

_Weirdo._

— Shut the fuck up, Naruto. — Kiba answered quicker than he could process, and even though he didn’t really want to say it out loud, it seemed like his thoughts gained form in words involuntarily. The rest of the table looked at him with disbelief. He rarely talked to people like that, especially to Naruto, with that harsh tone.

— What the fuck, Kiba?

— I- I’m sorry. Just stop talking so loud, all of you. I have a headache.

Kiba hurried to get up and get away from there, shocked that he really said that. Hinata, worried, went after him as the others remained there a little dumbfounded.

— He’s been so fucking weird these days. — Naruto mumbled with a pout.

— You asked for it, baby. — Sakura smiled. — Leave him alone, he must’ve been out of sleep because of the clinic.

— That’s no excuse, though. 

— But I’m sure he’ll apologize later, okay? — She hummed. — Wanna go after Sasuke?

At the mention of their boyfriend, Naruto seemed to immediately forget what had just happened – his face beamed –, and the two of them got up to leave and go after Sasuke in the library. That was Sakura's (not so) secret technique to brighten up the blonde's mood.

Shino, though, didn’t forget it.

What had just happened there?

_Ino (12:01): Care to explain why you were sitting with Gaara and his brother during break?_

_Ino (12:01): Also, who's the girl?_

_Shikamaru (12:02): Why are you bothering me? I told you I had to talk to someone about a test. She studies with me._

_Ino (12:02): Right, the one you keep complaining about._

_Ino (12:02): That doesn’t explain the two weirdos tho._

_Shikamaru (12:03): They’re her brothers, for god’s sake._

_Ino (12:03): wHAT?_

_Ino (12:03): I DIDN’T KNOW_

_Shikamaru (12:04): Yeah, it’s not like you guys bother knowing anything about them besides Gaara looking scary._

_Shikamaru (12:04): Now can you please stop texting? I’m trying to take a nap._

_Ino (12:05): Shouldn’t you be paying attention in class?_

_Shikamaru (12:05): Says the one who doesn’t let go of her phone._

_Ino (12:05): Ok, ok. Jeez._

_Ino (12:05): You’re such an old man._

_Shikamaru (12:06): If you’re done, I’m trying to sleep._

Kiba had been nervous since their break, even though Hinata helped him calm down a little. He felt a little guilty for suddenly speaking to Naruto like that, but he just couldn’t avoid it – as soon as he heard his friend calling Kankuro a weirdo, the words were out before he could block them. A few days ago, he would’ve agreed and laughed at Kankuro alongside his friends, keeping to their tradition of not liking him ever since he threw a punch to Shino’s face with no apparent reason.

However, things had slightly changed.

Upon seeing Kankuro so vulnerable during the storm and talking to him for hours, even holding his hand, Kiba’s opinion wasn’t as harsh as before. He was still confused about Kankuro’s remark of Shino saying shit about his family. Kiba still felt the coldness of Kankuro’s fingertips lingering on his skin. He had been worrying about how the boy was dealing with his fear of thunderstorms.

How had he ended up there?

He wanted to go back to hating Kankuro mindlessly. He didn’t like that the guy’s eyes kept popping up in his memory constantly, so _pretty_ – as much as he tried to deny it.

Why did he feel so eager to get closer to him?

The doubts couldn’t stop appearing.

— Dismissed.

Words from professor Kakashi woke him up from his daydreaming, and he stared at the clock, realizing the bell would ring in 5 minutes so they could actually go home. He stared out the window again – a habit that became even more frequent for the past days – and saw the sky becoming darker and darker. The news program announced it would be raining from afternoon to late at night. With a sigh, he began to gather his stuff.

He caught a sight of Naruto by the corner of his eye.

He felt guilty.

But why did Naruto have to call Kankuro a weirdo?

Oh. Yeah, because that’s what they used to do.

— Hey, man. Sorry for the burst earlier, my headache was annoying and I took it out on you. — Kiba told a small lie.

— It’s alright. You just took me by surprise, that’s all.

— Nah, I know you’re bothered. I’m sorry, for real.

— No biggie. Wanna play videogames later? Training for this week is gonna be impossible. — Naruto answered in his usual cheerful tone.

— Sure, I’ll text you.

— ‘Kay then.

The talk with his friend satisfied him. Naruto was a simple guy and couldn’t hold a grudge for too long, especially because he had a soft spot for Kiba.

The bell rang loudly, and everyone got up to leave.

— Hey, I need to go to the bathroom. Wait for me by the bus stop? — He said to Hinata.

— Oh, Neji is driving today. I’ll tell him to wait for you though.

— Alright, I won’t take long.

And he didn’t. Kiba did what he needed to do quickly, washed his hands and got out.

He took a little longer to get to the car than he expected for another reason.

As he was walking the hallway, looking at his phone, he didn’t realize someone was in front of him and bumped into them, making them drop a few books with a loud thud. As soon as he realized that, he promptly kneeled down to get the materials, not even bothering to look at whom they belonged to.

— I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking and-

He stopped talking as soon as he glanced up, freezing in his position when he saw the purple makeup. _Shit._

Kankuro didn’t get a word out, he just picked his stuff from Kiba’s hands and started walking away, leaving the kneeling boy behind. It took Kiba a few seconds to shake the shock off, get up and walk after him mechanically. Today really wasn’t the day his body would obey him, huh?

Kiba put a hand on Kankuro’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

— Are you okay? — Was the only thing he could say.

— I’ll be when you let me go. — Kankuro’s tone was harsh, but it didn’t discourage Kiba.

— I haven’t seen you around for two days.

— Maybe I didn’t want you to see me. — Did he sound… annoyed?

Kiba managed to get in front of Kankuro and look at him face to face.

— I was so worried. The storms have been quite hard and-

— _What the fuck_ are you saying now?!

The hostile voice he was using made Kiba’s chest hurt a little.

— Hey! Don’t be a little bitch, I was _worried_ about you!

— Why?! Aren’t I a weirdo?!

Oh fuck. He had heard that.

— How did you…

— Gaara isn’t deaf. You guys should stop talking so loud in class. Maybe that's why you get detention. — Kankuro rolled his eyes, pushing Kiba off so he could walk faster.

Kiba was confused. He didn’t say anything, Gaara wouldn’t have heard him.

Oh.

Gaara sat close to Ino and Chouji, didn’t he?

_Fuck._

Kiba went after him, grabbing his arm this time, and it took Kankuro all the control he could muster not to scream and tell him to just _fuck off._

— I’m sorry, okay?! It wasn’t me!

— So what? Your little friends all agree, and I’m so sure you do too. Have you already told them how _stupid_ I looked on Monday? How _pathetic_ it is for a guy to fucking cry because of a fucking thunder?! — Kankuro was whispering, but to Kiba that was louder than a shout.

— What the fuck are you saying?! I didn’t say anything!

— Lying to me won’t get you anywhere, mutt.

He was beginning to anger Kiba now.

— Listen here, you moron, I didn’t say any-fucking-thing about what happened! I’m not a fucking idiot to do that, I’d never take advantage of you like that! I’m not a piece of shit!

Kiba sounded so full of conviction that it made Kankuro start to believe he was telling the truth. But, of course, his insecurity wouldn’t let him have a break, would it?

— Then why the fuck were your friends saying shit about me?!

— C’mon, you can’t expect them not to when you fight me every week! It has nothing to do with what happened on Monday! Do you have any _idea_ of how worried I was because of you?!

— You don’t need to be! It has nothing to do with you! Why the fuck would you care?!

— _I don’t fucking know!_ — Kiba shouted, trying to get his point across. The few people who were in that corridor looked at him weirdly, which annoyed him. Then, he spoke in a quieter tone, almost in a whisper. — I don’t know, okay?! I was just _worried._ It’d be easier if I knew! I just… I just wanted to know you were okay. I saw how much it scared you.

— I don’t need your pity, Inuzuka.

— I’m not pitying you, for god’s sake. Are you actually listening to me?! I’m telling you I was concerned about you, genuinely.

— Alright, supposing it’s true-

— It _is._

— Let me talk. Again, supposing I believe you, where are you trying to go with this? Why don’t you leave me alone?!

— I… — Kiba thought about his talk with Hinata on Tuesday, about how nervous he was about admitting that maybe he didn’t really hate Kankuro, that maybe he wanted to get closer to him. — I don’t know. I just want to be friends with you and stop with the stupid arguing we always get into!

That took Kankuro by surprise, and his eyes widened a little as he looked at Kiba. He looked serious. Damn, that hurt.

— I don’t want to be friends.

— Why?!

— Really, Kiba? You despised me up until last week and your friends hate me, they call me a weirdo, they avoid my brother! Why the hell would I want to be friends with you then?!

— I’m not them! They can change their mind! It’s because we’re always fighting!

— Sorry, Kiba. Not interested. Thank you for Monday, but forget it happened. It will be better for both of us.

— But-

— We’re done here. Excuse me now, I wanna get home before it starts.

With that, Kiba couldn’t complain anymore. He sighed, feeling defeated, and watched Kankuro walking away from him. Why did it hurt that bad? He and Kankuro never went well together, so why was he trying so hard?

He leaned on the wall, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing.

_— Hey, where are you? — Hinata said when he took the call. — You’re taking too long, we got to go._

_— Stuff happened. I’m on my way._

_— Your voice is weird, id everything okay?_

_— Yeah, sure. Can you stay at my place today?_

_— Sure. Just hurry up, we’ll talk in the car._

_— Getting there._

That afternoon’s storm was full of loud thunders. Kiba and Hinata spent it together, listening to music in his room and talking about frivolous stuff. Akamaru noticed the change in his usual mood and stuck close to his owner as he explained to Hinata what had happened, and she didn’t understand why Kiba wanted to be friends with such a rude guy, but he couldn’t tell everything to her. He couldn’t betray Kankuro’s trust like that, so he just told her that the boy wasn’t what they thought he was, that he was a good person and that he was actually nice.

— I don’t want you to get hurt, Kibby.

— It’s okay, Hina. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself.

— Yeah, but here you are, looking sad because of him.

— I’ll manage, okay? Just don’t talk bad about him and try to make the others shut up when they do, please? For me?

— I don’t understand it, but I trust you, so I’ll do it.

— Thanks, Hina. You know I love you _soooo much. —_ He said, hugging her by the waist. 

— I love you too, stupid. — She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Akamaru, excited, kissed him too – actually, licked his whole face, which made them laugh out loud.

— We love you too, Akamaru. — Hinata chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I don't really have anyone to beta for me so I'm not sure if it's an okay chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

When Kiba woke up on that Friday morning, it was still too dark.

However, it wasn’t that he woke up too soon or anything – actually, the sky was so full of clouds that the sunlight couldn’t get through, making it seem like the beginning of an evening instead of the beginning of a day.

His body felt a little sore, maybe he slept in the wrong position, and he didn’t really want to get up, but Hana’s screams and Akamaru’s loud barking made it impossible for him to stay in bed. He yawned loudly and the dog jumped on the mattress and licked his hand.

— Good morning to you too, Akamaru.

Tired, he got off bed and went to the bathroom for a hot shower that made him actually wake up. He was taking things slowly as he _really_ didn’t want to go to school that day, especially if he got to see Kankuro’s face. The words from the last day were still lingering in his mind, and he felt sad for getting his friendship offer refused, but could he really blame the boy after all the drama they had been through?

— Wow, you look like shit. — Hana said as soon as he entered the kitchen, already dressed up for school in his usual jacket, beaten-up jeans and a black band t-shirt. He grunted at her as he sat by the table, letting her put a plate with his breakfast in front of him. — Here. Eat it up so I can drop you off at school.

— Why are you taking me today? I can catch a bus.

— No way. It’ll begin to drizzle soon and god knows how you stink like a wet dog when you catch some rain.

— Is it gonna rain in the morning?

— The woman on the news said it’d be raining all day. Really, this stupid weather…

Kiba gulped. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kankuro.

— Is it going to be a strong storm?

— Yeah, I’ve heard today’s gonna be more violent. Hey, eat what I made you!

Kiba sighed, grabbing the vegan sandwich his sister prepared for him. She also handed him a box with some food for his break and money for lunch.

— Won’t be able to pick you up for a while. Get lunch at school and wait for my call today.

— I can always see if Hinata is coming back with Neji…

— If you do, text me. Also, call her so she can leave with us.

— Will do.

Kiba called his neighbor and best friend, telling her they’d be leaving in twenty minutes if she wanted a ride, to which she agreed before hanging up.

— Seriously, you look like you’ve been hit by a truck. What’s wrong with you? — Hana questioned Kiba, as he seemed to struggle with this backpack. The truth is that he was delaying their departure as much as he could.

— Nothing is wrong.

— Sure. You’re a pretty bad liar, but I’ll let you off the hook because I have to hurry to buy some supplies today.

— Yeah, thanks, sis. — He scoffed.

They met Hinata on the sidewalk waiting for them. She complimented Hana on her haircut before getting in the car and staying silent for the rest of the ride, but noticing quietly how bad Kiba looked.

He sat by his table, throwing his backpack on top of it with a grunt. Naruto arched an eyebrow but decided not to ask since he didn’t want Kiba to lash out on him like the previous day. Today he looked even worse and everybody could notice it.

The first class went by smoothly, and Kiba was so out of it he didn’t even realize it had ended until Kurenai – his favorite teacher – entered the room and started to check her attendance list. She had to call Kiba’s name twice before he said anything, too distracted by the weather outside, so she demanded that he closed the curtains.

Yeah, he was _really_ out of it, drawing abstract figures on the page where he should be taking notes, not really paying attention to anything. The sounds he heard sounded all like blabber as he didn’t focus on them, instead waiting patiently for the noise he knew would eventually come.

And it did.

Around thirty minutes of the class had passed when he finally heard what he was expecting: little, almost inaudible sounds of plopping on the covered windows. It must have started drizzling a little earlier, the rain had begun falling normally now, and he knew it was the start of something much bigger.

He didn’t want it to, but it worried him.

— This ain’t possible. God is kidding us. — Naruto’s voice was small behind him.

— Which deity have we angered this time? It won’t stop pouring! — Complained Karui, next to him.

Kiba was finally paying attention to the people in his classroom, even to Kurenai’s lecture. He checked his phone for a moment, which caught her eye, and she patiently told him to go talk to her once the bell rang. Great, now he’d get another day of detention for only checking the time. As if his week wouldn’t get any worse, huh?

She led him to the coffee machine a few meters away, signaling to the next teacher that she would be taking a little of Kiba’s time, and got them both a small cup of hot coffee. Kurenai had known him, Shino and Hinata ever since they were little kids and had always had a soft spot for them, even if Kiba wasn’t the brightest student or the most well behaved one.

— You looked out of it during my class today, Kiba. — She said, sitting on a wooden bench in the corridor.

— I’m sorry, Kurenai. — Kiba sighed, taking his place next to her.

— Did anything happen at school? Do you need some help?

— Not really, there are some…. Personal problems I’m dealing with lately. Sorry for not paying attention to class.

She couldn’t be angry at him even if she tried. Not when he made that lost-puppy face.

— I’m just worried about you. Don’t tell the other kids I pick favorites. — She chuckled, poking his arm.

— I won’t. — He gave her a small smile.

— Is it anything you can or want to talk to me about?

— It won’t be of any help, I guess, sorry. It’s just that I’m worried about a person but they don’t want to talk to me. And it should be okay since we were never really friends, but I can’t drop the issue apparently.

Kurenai looked at him with curiosity. Kiba had never had trouble with making friends.

— You’re sweet, Kiba, it’s their loss. Do you really want to be close with them?

— Yeah. I don’t know why.

— You know, everyone has walls they build around them for protection. Maybe this person just doesn’t want to get hurt.

— Why would I hurt them?

— Well, that isn’t something I can answer for you. — She gave him a small smile. — And I can’t let you lose so much time, so if you want to talk, look for me after classes are over or next Monday in the teachers’ lounge, okay?

— Thanks, teacher.

— Go back in, okay?

She pat his head briefly when she got up, leaving to prepare for her next class.

Why would he hurt Kankuro?

Actually, hasn’t he been doing it since the beginning? Haven’t they been bad for each other for months? It seemed only natural that Kankuro wouldn’t feel comfortable around him, since what they always did was argue and curse each other. But Monday felt just so… different. Didn’t Kankuro feel the same? Didn’t he feel like it was all pointless and that they should just get over their fighting already?

Kiba was so confused. He couldn’t figure Kankuro out.

Damn, he couldn’t even figure _himself_ out!

Tired, he got back into the classroom.

* * *

Break time seemed to come in a heartbeat.

Kiba watched as Gaara left the room silently and alone and fought the urge to follow him, knowing he would probably be meeting his older brother. Noticing the redhead had left, Naruto threw a paper ball at Shikamaru’s face and teasingly asked if he would be ditching them again today, and the boy just told Naruto to shut up, hurrying them to eat.

The rain was already harder at that time, but they only realized how much it was actually pouring when they got out of classroom, hearing the noises that sounded like a shower. Kiba breathed deeply, and Hinata grabbed his arm, sticking close to him as if she knew what he was thinking about.

— Hmmm, I wonder what I’m gonna eat today. — Naruto hummed.

— Ramen, like always. — A figure said, approaching the group. It was Sasuke, holding hands with Sakura.

— To what do we thank for the grace and pleasure of being accompanied on break by your holy presence, your majesty Uchiha? — Asked Ino, clearly mocking him.

— Shut up, blondie. — He rolled his eyes.

They made their way to the cafeteria and sat on one of the corners, leaving Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke alone while the rest went off to buy their food. Sasuke always looked annoyed by something – reminding Kiba of a certain someone he knew.

Talking about the devil…

In his peripheral vision, Kiba could see Kankuro, Gaara and the blonde girl from yesterday entering the place and taking a table far from them. He was glad he didn’t have to look at Kankuro’s face, because he was so sure the boy would immediately ignore him, and he sighed at that thought.

— So, how’s the relationship holding up? — Hinata asked Sasuke.

— It’s great. Having two lovers is a hassle though, they’re both _so loud._ — He grunted.

— You’re a piece of shit. — Kiba joked. — Be a little more humble around people who can’t even get one date when you have _two_ partners.

— What can I say? I _am_ a catch, you know?

— I’d break up with you if I were Sakura and Naruto.

— You’re just jealous, dog-boy. — Sasuke laughed, turning his head to the side. He raised a hand to wave at someone. — Oh. Hey, Gaara.

_What?_

Kiba followed Sasuke’s gaze, widening his eyes when he saw the redhead passing by. He didn’t say a word, but waved back at Sasuke.

— Library later?

— Can't today. 

— Monday then?

— Sure. — Gaara said. It had been literal days since Kiba has last heard his voice even though they were from the same class. He was always so quiet and unsociable.

After he was gone, on his way to the counter, Hinata turned to Sasuke.

— I didn’t know you talked to Gaara.

— We didn’t know he talked to anyone. What the hell, Sasuke? — Kiba was livid.

— Don’t tell Naruto, he doesn’t like him, okay? — Sasuke shrugged. — We study together sometimes. He's cool. 

— First Shikamaru, then you…

— Right, Shikamaru has classes with Temari, doesn’t he?

— Temari? — Hinata asked.

— Huh? The blonde girl, their sister. — Sasuke seemed surprised they didn’t know.

— That explains a lot. — She chuckled.

Before they could continue the conversation, their other friends ended up coming back and Sasuke raised a finger to his lips, signaling them to keep his secret as Naruto hugged him from behind.

They talked about stupid things, commented on the gossip they had heard about professors Kurenai and Asuma being together – which both Kiba and Shikamaru knew to be true, and shared a silent agreement to keep their mouths shut. Kiba was as disconnected from the group as he had been the day before, though, and only said something when he was asked, paying attention on the people on the other side of the room with the corner of his eye. As the rain got a little louder, he could swear he saw Kankuro flinch.

When their thirty minutes ended, all of them returned to their own classrooms reluctantly.

During professor Yamato’s class, Kiba pulled the curtains enough to let him see the situation of the sky. Water ran down the glass fast, the noise was very clear, and he could see the nearly black clouds that didn’t seem like they’d go away for ages. The rain was falling strongly, and he knew it wouldn’t take long before the thunders and lightings began.

How was Kankuro enduring class like this?

His worry began to grow with each second.

Then, he decided to do something he could probably regret soon.

_Kiba (11:03): Hey._

_Kiba (11:03): Can we talk?_

_Shikamaru (11:04): What do you need?_

_Kiba (11:04): I’m gonna need you to keep a secret._

He could hear Shikamaru’s sigh from the other side of the classroom as he typed.

_Shikamaru (11:04): Don’t give me trouble, please._

_Kiba (11:05): You’re terrible, did you know?_

_Shikamaru (11:05): Yes._

_Shikamaru (11:05): Just say it already._

_Kiba (11:05): I’m serious, you can’t tell this to anyone. Only Hinata knows._

_Shikamaru (11:06): Is it the reason you’ve been looking like an abandoned dog all week?_

_Kiba (11:06): …_

_Kiba (11:06): Yeah._

_Shikamaru (11:06): Hm. Okay, what do you want?_

_Kiba (11:07): You’re close with that blonde girl from yesterday, right? Temari?_

_Shikamaru (11:07): If you tell me you’re into her, I’m punching your nose. Get away, she’s crazy._

_Kiba (11:07): God, your crush is so obvious._

_Shikamaru (11:07): Bullshit. Get to the point or I’m turning off my phone._

_Kiba (11:08): She’s Kankuro’s sister, isn’t she?_

_Shikamaru (11:08): Obviously. Why does it matter?_

_Kiba (11:08): You’re acquainted with him too, aren’t you?_

_Kiba (11:08): I need to know which classroom he is in._

_Shikamaru (11:09): WHAT?_

_Shikamaru (11:09): So you can pick a fight? Temari would beat me up to a pulp. No way._

_Kiba (11:10): I don’t want to pick a fight with him. It’s some personal business._

_Shikamaru (11:10): This sounds so fucking shady._

_Kiba (11:10): Just tell me where it is, please. I can’t explain now but if I can, I will do it later._

_Shikamaru (11:11): Kiba, I’m too young to die._

_Kiba (11:11): Oh my god, stop with that!_

_Kiba (11:11): Tell me and I’ll buy you lunch next Monday._

_Shikamaru (11:12): …_

_Shikamaru (11:12): Deal._

_Shikamaru (11:12): His classroom is the same as Temari’s, you know he’s one year up, so it’s 3-A. You know where it is, right?_

_Kiba (11:13): Is he in Lee’s class? The one from the football team?_

_Shikamaru (11:13): Exactly. I thought you knew since... you know... fights._

_Shikamaru (11:13): Now tell me why you wanted to know._

_Kiba (11:13): Can’t. I’ll tell you another day._

_Shikamaru (11:14): If Temari murders me, I’m coming back as a spirit to take you with me._

_Kiba (11:14): Noted. Thanks, Nara._

Content with his discovery, he still didn’t know what to do with it. He couldn’t simply walk in the room and ask for Kankuro just because he was worried the boy might have a panic attack, but he also couldn’t stay on his chair knowing it was possible.

It was just so stupid that he couldn’t leave Kankuro alone despite what he said the previous day, wasn’t it?

But when he remembered those scared puppy eyes… he just couldn’t contain himself.

He fidgeted on his table, wanting to go away right now, but knew he had to wait. He couldn’t focus on anything but the rain, that grew increasingly stronger, until it finally came.

The corner of his eye caught sight of the lightning. Then one, two, three.

Thunder.

Kiba flinched in his table, not because it scared him, but because he knew it scared someone else. He immediately remembered Kankuro holding his legs up, hiding his face in hopes he could calm down. Remembered the trembling hands, the small grunts.

_Fuck. Why can’t class end already?!_

His heart was beating so fast, so worried, he thought he could throw it up together with the sandwich he just had.

When the bell finally rang, he got up and went to Hinata.

— I’m ditching class, please hide my stuff to pretend I didn’t even come today please?

— What are you going to do, Kiba?

— Something I shouldn’t.

He left behind the next teacher could come and made his way to the room where Kankuro probably was. His steps were loud and fast, and in the blink of an eye he was already at their door, able to look inside the room that now had a few people – they must’ve been all in the bathroom or drinking water.

Where the fuck was Kankuro?!

— Kiba! — He heard a voice calling behind him, soon recognizing it as Lee’s, the captain of their soccer team.

— Oh, hey, Lee. I was- uh, looking for you!

Lee’s smile grew wide on his face.

— Can I help you with anything?

— I wanted to ask about how we’ll replace the practice we lost this week. — Yeah. That’s it. He was going to kill time before Kankuro came back to his class and he could make sure the boy was okay (or at least able to have class without breaking).

— Oh! So, I was thinking…

A couple minutes passed while Lee explained how they could train more often or on weekends again, they could even borrow the gymnasium if the rain kept going for long. He could see professor Kakashi approaching, but Kankuro still wasn’t back.

Another thunder struck when the teacher arched an eyebrow at Kiba.

— Get in, Lee. Kiba, back to your classroom.

— Right, professor! — Lee smiled. — I’ll text you and the team later, Kiba!

The door closed with a thud.

_Where the fuck is Kankuro?_

The wall-wide window by the end of the corridor showed another lightning coming, and soon after the aggressive sounds of two thunders clashed, making Kiba’s heart hurt in his chest. He had to find Kankuro.

He started by looking in the closest bathroom, and nothing.

Kiba walked the school’s hallways with quick footsteps, checking every corner, every bathroom, every empty room, he looked even in the library and there was no sign of the older boy. He wondered if he had gone home, but kept looking just to make sure, until there was only one place left to look. He had to avoid staff so he didn’t need to answer what he was doing out of his classroom. That was taking at least 10 years off his life.

There was only one place he didn’t search.

On the end of a hallway on the second floor, far from the principal’s office, there was an almost forgotten bathroom next to the janitor’s supply room, where almost no one went to since the majority thought it was locked. Kiba knew it wasn’t the case, since he, Shikamaru, Naruto and Chouji had ditched class there successfully for years, but normally there was no sign anyone else spent time there. It was possible that Kankuro knew about it too, albeit unlikely, and he decided to give it one last try – if the guy wasn’t there, Kiba could stay until the bell rang and go back to 2-B before the next teacher arrived.

So that’s what he did.

Careful enough not to let himself be caught (he was a pro at ditching class, after all), Kiba made his way to the bathroom. The door was stuck as always, and you needed a little strength to get in, so he pushed the wood and entered, closing it silently behind him.

Kiba noticed there was no noise in there besides the rain plopping on the small window; the place’s lights were off so it was a little dark. He lowered his body so he could look under the stall doors, and saw no feet there.

— _Fuck._ — He sighed, tired. He actually held onto a last piece of hope that he could find Kankuro.

Sitting on the sink, he pulled his phone off the pocked to check the time – still around thirty minutes until the bell rang again. He threw his head back in defeat, heart heavy with worry for Kankuro. He didn’t even know why he felt like this, why he couldn’t just let it go and go back to not caring about the boy at all. It was so dumb that because of an afternoon in which they talked like friends he could think that it would actually happen again. It was a moment of weakness.

— I’m so fucking dumb.

As he rushed his hands through his hair, the roaring sound of a thunderclap hit his ears violently, and he heard another quiet, almost nonexistent noise inside the bathroom: it was a cry of fear.

And it came from the stall furthest from the entrance.

Kiba immediately jumped from the sink and rushed to the door, knocking on it with force.

— Is that you, Kankuro?! — He said in a loud voice, but not too loud, as he hoped the rain masked the sounds inside the bathroom for any outsider.

The person inside didn’t answer, but as soon as another thunder came and with it came another cry, Kiba recognized that voice. He had heart it in that same way on Monday.

— Kankuro, open the door. Please!

— Go away! — He grunted, so quietly that Kiba couldn’t hear if he wasn’t absolutely focused on anything the boy could say.

— There is absolutely _no fucking way_ I’m getting out of here. If you don’t open the door, I swear, Kankuro, I’m jumping over from the next stall.

— Why don’t you leave me alone? — Kankuro shouted, his voice wavering. Kiba knew he had been sobbing.

— I don’t know it myself, okay? I just care about you, so please let me the fuck in!

— Go back to your friends! I’m a fucking weirdo like they say! Leave me alone!

Now Kiba could actually hear him crying.

He just didn’t know if it was only because of the storm.

— Kankuro… — Kiba sighed. — Please, let me in. I know you’re scared, please let me help. I swear I won’t tell anyone! I didn’t tell anyone about detention!

He seemed so serious, so truthful, that Kankuro couldn’t deny him any longer, at least not now. 

Kiba heard the door being unlocked and rushed to get in, finding Kankuro on the toilet, legs up, crying silently. The tears that fell down his cheeks carried his makeup, staining his whole face in purple and black. His eyes were puffy and shut.

At that sight, Kiba didn’t even think before embracing him, kneeling on the floor so the boy could hold him back, taking a hand to Kankuro’s soft brown hair to caress it slowly and gently. He looked truly broken, and Kiba wondered how he had been dealing with the rain ever since he came to this town. Maybe he’d always been hiding in that bathroom, thinking no one else knew it wasn’t locked.

— It’s alright, Kankuro. It’s okay now. I'm here, you're not alone. 

The older boy’s breathing was fast and uneven, as if he had forgotten how to breathe properly, his whole body was trembling, and he hugged Kiba’s torso so hard it hurt. But Kiba wouldn’t complain, he was there to help Kankuro and nothing more. He was so relieved he had found him, so relieved he could be close to him like that again.

— Hey, do you always come here? — Kiba whispered.

— Y-yeah. — He answered, voice shaken.

— This is my top-notch class-ditching spot. I’m going to make you pay rent.

Kiba knew he accomplished his goal when Kankuro chuckled.

— Never, asshole.

— Such a gentleman, as always.

Inuzuka loosened his grip enough so he could lift a hand to Kankuro’s chin and pull it up, making the boy look at him with those glimmering eyes. The tears kept falling, so Kiba used his thumb to try to dry them, only smudging the makeup further.

He couldn’t avoid thinking that Kankuro, even in that state, was completely _gorgeous_. Not that he'd ever tell him that.

— How did you find me? — Kankuro mumbled. His lips were red from all the crying and Kiba had to look away from them so he could concentrate.

— I looked everywhere in school. I went to your classroom, but you weren’t there, and you didn’t come back for class, so I searched quickly.

Kankuro bit his lip. Kiba breathed in.

— I thought no one knew of this place. No one is ever here.

— Don’t go telling anyone about my secret spot.

— Trust me. I don’t have anyone to tell.

_Ouch._

— You have your siblings.

— Bold of you to think they care about hiding. Well, maybe Gaara would make use of it if he didn’t spend so much time in the library.

Kiba was happy he could distract Kankuro from the rain with small talk.

— You’re stubborn. — Kankuro continued. — I told you to stay away from me.

— How could I, knowing you’d be like this?

— I don’t understand why you care. You don’t like me.

— You’re mistaken. I _didn’t_ like you. I don’t know exactly how I feel about you right now, to be completely honest. I wanted to befriend you not only because we have much in common, but because I realized you aren’t that bad and…

— And?

Kiba looked down, knowing he would say something stupid.

— And because I wanted to protect you. I don’t like thinking about you like this, hiding and crying alone.

Kankuro was a little taken aback.

— You’re so fucking weird.

— Thanks?

When Kiba noticed the lightning, he immediately held Kankuro without a word, trying to cover his ears so the following thunder wouldn’t be so loud. The older boy’s grip was tight; he shivered and trembled for around a minute before he started to calm down again.

— I don’t… I don’t understand you. Why do you want to get closer to me?

That again.

— Does it matter? I just do.

— But your friends-

— I don’t fucking care about what they think, Kankuro, for god’s sake. They don’t own me, I can befriend whoever I want, and I wanna befriend you!

Kiba was confident, like the day before. He was determined.

— It would be so much better if you kept hating me. For both of us.

— Really? I don’t care. And I don’t know why you would say something like this. Do you actually hate me, Kankuro?

Silence.

Kiba held his stance, looking into Kankuro’s eyes as if he was challenging him.

— No. — He said in a small voice. The truth. Lying would hurt deeper.

— Then why would it be better?

— Because your friends hate me. Because I’m a piece of shit. Because I- — He stopped himself from saying anything else. No, _that_ was too much.

— Because you what?

— I don’t deserve it. — This was not what he was going for at first, but still true.

— You aren’t the one who decides this. This has to do with my feelings too, so can you please stop with that?

— You will regret it.

— Again, you don’t know that. Let me try, okay? You can see if you want to hang out with me first, we can worry about other people later. Does that sound better?

Kankuro stood quiet for a few moments, thinking about it.

It wasn’t that he hated Kiba; it wasn’t that he didn’t want to be friends. He just didn’t think it was right or that, after all those arguments they had had, he was deserving of a friendship. Especially because, up to that point, he _was_ still hiding something important. 

However, he was pretty sure Kiba wouldn’t drop the issue until he was satisfied. He truly was like a dog sometimes, kept insisting so he could get what he wanted.

— You won’t tell your friends, right? I don’t want them saying shit about me again.

— Pinky-promise.

Kiba held his pinky finger up to Kankuro’s eyes, making him chuckle at the childish manner. Kankuro enlaced his own finger with Kiba’s, and they shook them as if they were kids, both smiling at how dumb it looked.

— Although… — Kiba started. — I might have to tell Hinata and Shikamaru, since they’ve been helping me a little.

— Shikamaru? You mean Temari’s crush?

— _WHAT?_

Kankuro smiled teasingly.

— Can we please set them up together? — Kiba pleaded.

— Maybe I’m starting to like you. — The older boy laughed, closing his eyes. That was the opening for Kiba to stare at him. _Pretty._

— Told ya, I’m amazing.

— Of course. — He sighed.

— By the way, don’t your siblings know about your fear?

— No, and you can’t tell.

— But why?

— Can we just not talk about it? It’s uncomfortable.

— Oh, okay. I didn’t want to stick my nose into something that is none of my business.

— You’re already doing that, but I’ll forgive you.

— Such a big ego. — Kiba rolled his eyes. He was having fun with Kankuro.

They stayed there talking until the bell rang. Kiba always held onto him when a thunder crashed, making him feel warm and safe. He also helped Kankuro clean his face from the smudged makeup, taking a little more time with the paper whenever he rubbed it over his mouth.

The rain was still strong, but it had gotten a little quieter on the last five minutes.

— Can you get through the last class? — Kiba asked. — Even if it happens.

— Well… I have my earphones on me. I'd rather not to, but if it doesn’t happen a lot I can control it.

— Are you _sure?_

— No, but if it gets bad I’ll tremble my way to the bathroom and cry again.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

— Text me. Give me your phone, I’ll put in my number.

— O-okay.

As they walked the hallways, Kiba managed to get Kankuro’s number too and said his goodbyes by a stairway that led to a way to his classroom. Separating from there, no one would have seen them together, which was good since Kankuro was bothered by the possibility.

— I’m serious. If you need to go, text me. I’ll manage to get out of class.

— Right. Just go now or you’re gonna be late.

Entering his classroom a second before professor Orochimaru, Kiba sat on his usual spot, getting his things handed back to him by Naruto, who again didn’t question where he was, although he had been pretty sure Kiba had been ditching class in their bathroom.

The rain was pouring lighter now, but the sky wasn’t clearing up, so Kiba supposed the storm would come again later that afternoon.

_Kiba (12:17): Hey, what are you up to today?_

_Kankuro (12:19): I’ll just be studying until the thunders come back again._

_Kankuro (12:19): Then I’ll turn music to full volume and try to tune it out._

_Kiba (12:20): Hm._

_Kiba (12:20): Wanna come by my place? I can help distracting you and we could play some videogames._

_Kiba (12:20): You’re gonna absolutely love my dog!_

_Kankuro (12:21): I don’t wanna impose._

_Kiba (12:21): C’mon. I’m inviting you._

_Kankuro (12:22): But I need to go back home for a change of clothes…_

_Kiba (12:22): Are you making excuses not to come?_

_Kankuro (12:22): …Maybe?_

_Kiba (12:23): Thought so._

_Kiba (12:23): I ain’t letting you off the hook. You’re coming._

_Kiba (12:23): No “but”._

_Kiba (12:24): My sister is picking me up a little after lunch. If you want to go home before with your siblings, we can pass by and get you._

_Kankuro (12:24): But it’s supposed to rain until dawn today._

_Kiba (12:25): Yep. Grab a change of clothes, you’re sleeping over._

_Kankuro (12:25): When exactly did I agree to that?_

_Kiba (12:25): Are you telling me you won’t?_

_Kiba (12:25): :(_

_Kankuro (12:26): Why the hell would I?_

_Kiba (12:26): Why wouldn’t you?_

_Kankuro (12:26): Maybe I have work to do._

_Kiba (12:27): Wait, you have a job?_

_Kankuro (12:27): Tell anyone and you’re dead. It’s part-time._

_Kiba (12:27): You are so shady._

_Kiba (12:27): When are your days off? Don’t lie._

_Kankuro (12:28): … Fridays, Mondays and Sundays._

_Kiba (12:28): Great! Text me your address, my sis and I will pick you up._

_Kankuro (12:28): I still didn’t agree._

_Kiba (12:29): You still didn’t give me a solid ‘no’ either._

Kankuro sighed loudly on his chair, catching Temari’s attention.

_Kankuro (12:30): Look, I’m not sure it is a good idea to go to your house._

_Kankuro (12:30): Also, you don’t need to be there. I didn’t have you before, I know how to deal with my own fears._

_Kiba (12:31): But I don’t wanna leave you alone :(_

_Kiba (12:31): Seriously, I know you don’t need me for that but I still wanna be there for you if I can._

_Kiba (12:31): Sorry if I made you uncomfortable._

_Kiba (12:32): I know I can be a little too much sometimes, but I’m just worried._

_Kankuro (12:32): I’m okay._

He threw his head back a little, thinking about what he was ready to suggest. He was so sure it would come back to bite him in the ass some time, but Kiba’s company did soothe him, so it could be okay, couldn’t it? He stared at his phone for a while.

_Kankuro (12:33): Do you really want to be there, though?_

_Kiba (12:33): Yes, no question._

_Kankuro (12:33): This doesn’t make any sense._

_Kiba (12:34): I told you it doesn’t need to._

_Kankuro (12:34): Sure._

_Kankuro (12:34): So, I’m not really digging the idea of staying at your place, but I wouldn’t mind if you came to mine._

_Kankuro (12:35): Temari is driving today._

_Kankuro (12:35): You could either come with us or drop by later._

_Kiba (12:35): Wow, you’re seriously inviting me over?_

_Kankuro (12:36): If you don’t want to, just say it._

_Kiba (12:36): Gosh, stop being so defensive._

_Kiba (12:36): Sure, I’ll stay over._

_Kiba (12:37): But I’ll go later, is that ok? I’ll get some stuff at home._

_Kiba (12:37): Do you have a console?_

_Kankuro (12:38): Yeah, Gaara likes videogames._

_Kiba (12:38): Great :))_

_Kiba (12:38): Send me your location and I’ll drop by as soon as I can, hopefully before it starts pouring hard again._

_Kankuro (12:39): Alright._

He put his phone in his pocket again. Some feelings were swirling inside him; he was worried, but he also felt glad there was someone who would do those things for him. He never thought any of this could ever happen from the start, so the realization that it was actually going on made a small smile crept up on his lips.

Kiba would be staying over.

Maybe storms weren’t so bad, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba felt a tingling sensation in his chest.

He had just finished packing his basic stuff like clothes and a toothbrush in a red bag (plus some snacks), so he gave Akamaru a little kiss before heading out to the garage, where Hana was waiting for him.

— How come I never heard of this Kankuro guy? — She pried as they entered the car again.

— We haven’t been friends for long.

— I don’t feel that good about letting you stay over at some stranger’s house.

— He’s not a stranger, Hana. — Kiba rolled his eyes, pulling up his phone so he could text Hinata and tell her he would be ditching game night with their other friends.

— But you never talked about him before!

— That doesn’t mean I don’t know him.

— I swear to god, Kiba, if you’re fooling me to hook up with some random guy, I’m slaughtering you. I _will_ find out.

— Ew! Stop making those sort of assumptions, for god’s sake. You’re so paranoid.

— Wrong. I’m a good, worried sister.

— Sure you are. — He rolled his eyes.

She drove out from the driveway and started following the directions from Google Maps. Kankuro’s place wasn’t really far from them, but, since it was drizzling, Kiba couldn’t go by bike and had Hana taking him. He rested his head on the cold window, looking at the water drops running down the glass, imagining he was in a music video of the song currently playing on the radio. It was around 2 p.m. and the sky hadn’t cleared up a bit since that morning.

Hana pulled up by the sidewalk, handing her brother an umbrella.

— If anything happens, call me.

— Okay, _mom._ — He chuckled.

He waved Hana goodbye as she drove off.

Kankuro’s building stood tall in front of him, looking a little old and definitely needing some repaint. He took a deep breath before going up the stairs to the concierge, where an elder man sat inside in front of a few screens. He shot a glance up and asked Kiba to which apartment he was heading.

— Five-O-Three, please.

He didn’t have to wait long to obtain permission to continue.

— Turn left on the first corridor by the lobby and then right. Take the first elevator.

Kiba followed the man’s instructions and was soon arriving at the fifth floor, which had four apartments. He heard a scream coming from inside after he gave three strong knocks on 503’s door, and waited a few seconds before it opened for him. Kankuro then appeared, dressed in casual clothes, face completely clean – well, that was a first. He didn’t smile.

— Hey.

— Hi. Are you gonna invite me in? — Kiba teased.

— Yeah, sure. Follow me, and please lock the door behind you.

Kiba did as he was asked and, when he turned around, he could contemplate the apartment. It wasn’t very big, and the first thing he saw was a black cat laying on the arm of a couch. The second thing he saw was the girl that laid weirdly on an armchair, a book in her hands. She lifted her back of the cushion enough to stare at her brother’s companion, her mouth dropped slightly agape, clearly confused by what was happening there. She was ready to say something before Kankuro stopped her.

— Don’t ask.

She immediately confirmed with her head and went back to what she was reading, trying not to be bothered by the guest.

When Kankuro started to lead Kiba towards his room, Temari had just one thing to say.

— You should warn Gaara we have a visit.

He agreed and rushed to get Kiba in his bedroom, closing the door with a sigh.

— Your sister doesn’t like me, does she? — He opened a defeated smile.

— Relax, it’s not that.

— So why the reaction?

— She has her reasons. — Kankuro shrugged. — She has nothing against you.

— But she also has nothing on my favor. — He noted.

Kiba let his bag fall to the floor and took a moment to analyze Kankuro’s room. Yeah, he hadn’t been lying about the puppets, since they were disposed on the shelves on an impressive amount. The walls had some band posters, the bed was by the window and looked unmade, there was a decent-sized TV and a few more pieces of furniture. It was a pretty nice room, if you asked Kiba.

— I’ll go talk to my brother for a minute. Get comfortable, I guess.

He disappeared through the door, leaving Kiba to wander the place.

— Dope. — The boy said, looking at the puppets. They were very well detailed and looked like they had been bought at a professional store. That was the work of some very skilled hands.

Kankuro was back soon.

— Does Gaara hate me? — Kiba asked suddenly, still looking at Kankuro’s stuff.

— Not really. He doesn’t like you either, but it’s nothing that deep. He’s just annoyed by your friends talking shit and our fighting.

Kiba felt a stab on his skin.

— Oh, sorry.

— It’s no big deal. — Kankuro said as he sat on his bed, crossing his legs. — So… what do you want to do?

— Oh, I don’t want to bother. I’m just here to help when the thunders come.

Kiba looked at Kankuro, noticing how uncomfortable he looked. He remembered what the boy had said earlier about not having anyone to tell about the ditching-class bathroom. He had always had that impression, but now his guesses were confirmed – Kankuro didn’t really have many friends – that is, _if_ he had any. He was acting so stiff that Kiba presumed he had never brought anyone home before.

For some reason, that made him feel bad.

— Hey. — Kiba said after Kankuro let the silence take over. — These puppets are pretty cool. You really made them?

Kankuro’s expression seemed to beam up at the mention of his wooden dolls.

— Yeah, I make all of them.

— When did you start?

— Oh, my uncle taught me when I was seven and I never stopped.

— You’re talented. — Kiba smiled.

_Damn._

— T-thank you.

The younger boy noticed that little stumbling, but dismissed it.

— You know, — he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. — You’re an interesting guy. I had never thought you would like this kind of thing… Or that I’d be trying to get on your good side.

— Fate sure plays tricks on people.

— I must agree.

Kiba chose to be a little more daring, hopping on the mattress to sit next to Kankuro, trying his best to act casual and pretend he wasn’t in a house where people weren’t exactly the most fond of him. He saw Kankuro’s eyes widening a bit, but shrugged it off as lack of habit of dealing with people – especially the touchy-feely ones, like Kiba, that often stepped over some normal boundaries.

— I really don’t want to bother you though. — Kiba continued. — Didn’t you say you needed to study?

— Well, yeah… — He suspired. — It’s just… It’s the first time I bring someone over, I’m not sure about what I should do.

Kiba then again wondered about how lonely Kankuro actually was. The younger boy was kind of a social butterfly, always had people visiting him and more often than not was spending time at people’s houses. Even Shino, who was more of a lone wolf and didn’t try to socialize that much, had his friends by his place a lot.

It kind of pained Kiba to hear that from Kankuro.

— Well, if you accepted my invitation to stay over at my place, we would probably be playing with Akamaru right now. Well, either that or playing videogames, gossiping or watching a movie.

— Do you… uhm… want to watch something then? The console is in Gaara’s room, he’s having a match with his boyfriend, so we can’t use it now.

Kiba almost choked on his own spit.

— _What?_ Gaara has a _boyfriend?!_

— Well, yeah? — Kankuro said in a sheepish voice. — Maybe I shouldn’t have told you that. You’re not going to talk shit, are you?

— Wow, I’m offended. — Kiba smiled. — Of course I won’t! I’m just surprised.

— Good. — He sighed. — I should learn how keep my mouth shut.

— Hey, don’t worry. I’m not gonna tell anyone either, I’m very good with secrets.

— Thanks. — Kankuro said, unsure of how to keep the conversation going.

— So… You asked me about what I want to do, but this is your house. You should just tell me what _you_ wanna do.

Kankuro looked at him with a confused expression.

— I don’t do much at home… I mean, besides studying, making puppets and playing games. — He turned his gaze down, avoiding Kiba. — I’m boring, ok?

Kiba looked at him for an instant, starting to understand Kankuro little by little. He knew now that he probably wasn’t wrong whenever he looked at the older boy and thought he was always alone.

— You’re not boring.

— But I’m a weirdo, aren’t I?

God. He was still hung up on that.

— I have told you already that I changed my mind. I only thought that because I didn’t know you before.

— You _still_ don’t know me, Kiba. And it’s alright, everyone thinks the same.

— You are _not_ a weirdo, Kankuro. C’mon. — Kiba smiled, reaching for his hand. — Let’s watch a movie you like. I brought snacks, if you have popcorn we can make it too. What do you think?

Kankuro kept his head turned so Kiba couldn’t see him blushing.

— Okay. — He muttered.

“Cute”, Kiba thought.

— So, what are we watching? — The younger boy said merrily, moving closer to Kankuro on the bed and poking his arm.

— Uhm… I’m into horror movies, is that okay?

— Sure! I can’t guarantee I won’t cry, though. — Kiba laughed. — Hinata always says I’m a scaredy-cat.

— Oh, we can choose something else and-

— No. We’re doing something you like, okay? Also, I like horror movies. I’m just too easily scared of them, but it’s no biggie. You will hold my hand if I cry, right?

Kiba knew he was teasing him, but it was fun.

— S-sure. — Kankuro stuttered. — Get up. We’re going to the kitchen.

— Yep. — Kiba beamed.

As they reached the living room again, Temari was still reading a book in a weirdly arranged position and paid them no mind. She was aware of Kankuro’s long history of fighting Kiba at school, but she was also aware of something else, so she kept her mouth shut tightly.

They prepared some popcorn and juice before heading back to the room. Kiba seemed excited for some unknown reason, but Kankuro chose not to question why. It was enough that the younger boy was there to make him company through the day and the storm, although he thought it was kind of strange that Kiba was getting so close to him so fast. He was confused by everything that had been happening for the past days, although he couldn’t complain – Kiba was good company.

— So, which movie did you pick? — Kiba said as he rested his back on the wall behind him.

— Hmmm, I still didn’t. Do you want something actually horror or something mild? — He asked, crouching down to get a box of DVDs from under his bed. — I have some gore too, but I’m pretty sure you won’t like that.

— And you’re right.

— So no _“Hostel”,_ right? — Kankuro chuckled. — How about “Hereditary”? It’s new and I don’t think it is really scary. Amazing filmmaking though.

— Gosh, you’re such a cult film bitch, aren’t you?

— Yep. Sounds good? — He lifted the disk up.

— Sure!

Kiba sat back, looking at Kankuro, who was a little less stiff by now, which was good. He also noticed the rain getting a bit heavier outside, the sound a little muffled by the closed window and the heavy black curtains that left the room in almost complete darkness. The news he had read on his phone during lunchtime said that the storm would come around 6pm and last for a few hours, so they had around three hours before it started.

Kankuro threw himself on the bed and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over his legs even though he was wearing pants and a long-sleeve. Kiba arched a brow at him.

— What? It’s cold.

— I see. — Kiba chuckled. — Do you mind sharing?

Kankuro seemed a little hesitant before letting Kiba grab the same blanket as him, getting under it as he got closer to the other boy. The popcorn and snacks were the only things in between them now; their bodies were apart by less than half a meter.

It didn’t take long before Kankuro realized Kiba was a fast eater – and by fast, he meant that Kiba ate more than half of the popcorn alone in the first ten minutes. The movie wasn’t full of _jumpscares,_ which deeply relieved Inuzuka, as he didn’t have to go through the shame of jumping or squirming every time something happened. Then, by the 25th minute, there was no popcorn to be seen and they placed the bowl on the ground, and Kiba also set the snacks aside to get closer to Kankuro just enough for their thighs to touch – which he didn’t mind; after all, Kiba was always fond of physical contact with people.

Well, things took a turn around forty minutes into the movie.

— _WHAT THE FUCK?_ — Kiba jumped on the bed, instinctively holding onto Kankuro’s right arm. His eyes were open wide and his grip was strong as the TV showed a little girl’s head on the highway.

Kankuro gulped. He didn’t think that was scary at all even on the first time he watched the movie, but his stomach was twirling in his guts for a whole other reason.

— C’mon, it wasn’t that bad.

— The girl fucking lost her head, Kankuro! What the fuck are you saying, man! — He said in a loud voice, making his companion chuckle.

— You were right. _This_ is something I like to do.

— What? Laugh at me?!

No. But,

— Yeah. — Kankuro smiled.

— You’re so mean. — He pouted. Gosh, he was adorable.

— Am not.

The movie progressed slowly, but Kiba still hadn’t let go of Kankuro’s arm, looking ahead as if he wasn’t even noticing what he was doing. Kankuro often glanced quickly down to always see that Kiba wouldn’t be releasing him anytime soon, but it was quite cute, so it was fine, albeit he didn’t expect it to be like that even when Kiba said he got easily scared from horror movies.

Kankuro thought that this wasn’t bad, not bad at all.

— Next time, we’re totally watching “Hostel”.

— You really hate me, don’t you? — He sighed.

“Next time.”

Kiba couldn’t avoid smiling dumbly.

Kankuro was so distracted by the movie and the boy that he didn’t even realize the rain was becoming heavier.

By the time the film was ending, Kiba’s eyes were getting progressively bigger. He was not understanding that _at all,_ but he was still a little scared by the whole atmosphere – also, that was a great excuse to lean even more on Kankuro. Kiba liked being close to his friends, and if Kankuro was to become one of them, he had to learn that they would be touching _a lot._ “Basic friend training”, Kiba thought.

— This is bizarre. — He said at the people naked on the screen.

— It is good, though. Right?

— I guess. — Kiba scratched his nape. — I mean, it is good, but I’m dumb, you know? I don’t get it.

— Don’t say you are dumb. It’s just a movie.

— Meh, I’m not the brightest out there. Anyone would agree I’m sort of slow. — Kiba laughed.

— Stop it. You’re not dumb, okay?

— Hm, really?

— Really. — Okay, hearing that from Kankuro was heartwarming. — Now let me go, we gotta get all the trash to the kitchen.

Only then Kiba realized he was still glued to Kankuro even though the credits were rolling.

— Oh, sorry.

— It’s fine. Help me with this stuff.

After they cleaned up the mess, threw the plastic away and were almost back to the room, Temari came out of the bathroom in a rush. She had car keys in one hand and her backpack falling from one shoulder.

— Kan, I’m going to class and I’m taking the car. Tell Gaara not to go out, ‘kay? I’m bringing pizza on my way home.

— Alright.

— Is your guest sleeping over? — She asked, heading to the door.

— Yeah. Is that a problem?

— Nope, just asking. Decide on a pizza flavor later and text me. I’m out.

She slammed the door behind her as she left.

— Your sister is pretty strong, isn’t she?

— Oh, you have no idea. She’s a black-belt in like, three martial arts.

— Poor Shikamaru…

Back into the room, Kiba checked the time and paid attention to the sound of the pouring. Yeah, the storm was definitely close now.

— So, can you put on some music?

— Sure, what are you thinking of?

— Hmm, something calm.

Kankuro searched for a band he liked on his laptop and let it play as background noise, crawling onto the bed where Kiba was. He pulled the blanket over himself again and plopped his feet on top of Kiba, using him as a footrest. Then they started talking again, mainly about school, and the younger boy couldn’t stop complaining about the lack of training for the soccer team. Kankuro just listened to him quietly, comfortable with just making small remarks here and there, letting the extrovert do the most speaking.

— You really fit the soccer jock image, you know?

— Was that a compliment or an insult?

— Take it in any way you want it.

— You’re an asshole, I swear.

— Well, you were the one who wants to befriend an asshole.

— Fair enough, it’s all my fault. Should I give up on you? — Kiba teased, with a side smile. However, what was supposed to make Kankuro chuckle made his brows furrow and his mouth turn into an annoyed pout. He immediately recognized his mistake. — Sorry, I didn’t mean that.

— It’s alright.

— Nah, maybe I shouldn’t pull jokes like that with you.

— I don’t want you to police what you say. It’s fine, I’m just not used to this.

— And I know, that’s why I’ll be careful. This is important to me too. — Kiba smiled, caressing Kankuro’s ankle with his thumb.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and went back briefly to his phone.

_Gaara (17:47): Finished playing._

_Gaara (17:47): Come and get it if you want to._

_Kankuro (17:48): It’s fine, no need for it now._

_Gaara (17:48): K._

As the music played, Kiba closed his eyes to pay attention to the lyrics. He was enjoying the calm atmosphere of the room and the position he was in with Kankuro, rubbing circles on his cold skin. That was comfortable, it was something he did with his other friends, but for some reason it felt a lot more intimate there – perhaps because Kankuro was so closed to anyone else that Kiba thought it was really something especial for the boy to open up to him and only him. For some reason, he liked that feeling.

When one of Hozier’s songs filled the air in the room, Kiba realized the rain was much heavier. He looked at the time on his phone, it was nearing six o’ clock and he knew the storm would crash soon. He watched Kankuro getting a little fidgety with the corner of his eye, realizing that he had already noticed the heavy pouring and was preparing for what was to come.

— Where are your headphones?

Kankuro lifted his head to look at Kiba at the sudden question, quirking an eyebrow.

— On my drawer, why?

— Which?

As Kankuro pointed to the first drawer of his study table, Kiba got up to grab the object. The abrupt lack of heat under his feet made him groan a little displeasingly, quickly getting them under the blanket as well while Kiba made his way back onto the bed.

— It’s coming, so you should use them.

— They’re not the potent, you know? I can still hear it, just a little muffled.

— No problem. I’m staying here with you anyway, so when the thunders come we’ll do what we always do.

— We won’t be able to talk much, though.

— There’s no need. Staying with you is enough, isn’t it?

Kankuro gulped, turning his gaze to avoid Kiba’s.

— Yeah.

— Great. — He smiled. — Give me some space there next to you. You’re big.

Kankuro scooted over a little to let Kiba lay next to him. He was a little nervous about the whole intimacy, but let it go since it helped him calm down from his fear. It’s just that whenever Kiba got so close to him, his heart started beating faster and he didn’t know where to put his hands. That whole week – and especially that day – had been so weird he couldn’t stop fussing about it.

Kiba took his place in a way that he could reach Kankuro’s head easily with his hand, tempted to touch the dark brunette hair. He could see the older boy’s face a lot better now, realizing he had a little black spot on the skin where his neck met his collarbones that was always hidden by a hoodie. Kiba wanted to touch it.

— Now, put your earphones on. If I want to talk to you, I’ll pinch your skin somewhere or poke you, okay?

The older boy sighed and did as he was told, plugging the wire to his phone. He chose a calming song and set it to the loudest volume before closing his eyes and getting comfortable under the blanket as he always did on those situations. He could argue that he didn’t really need Kiba to be there for that, since he could deal with it alone with that method, but feeling someone’s warmth proved to calm him down a lot more. He felt more secure knowing someone would be there for him if it didn’t work as well, if it got too loud and scary. He had always been afraid of people knowing about it – even his siblings –, but he was found out and the only person who now knew about this fear didn’t mock him. Instead, Kiba made him feel at ease, made him feel cared for like he hadn’t felt in a long time. Everything happened so fast and weirdly that his mind was still trying to grasp what was going on.

But it felt good, and that’s what mattered.

Kiba looked at the time again and heard the rain plopping aggressively outside. There was still background music from the laptop, so he had something to pay attention to besides Kankuro’s face. He already knew the boy was very pretty – hell, he had been thinking about it since Monday, but now that there was no makeup, his features appeared a lot cleaner. His cheeks looked soft and his brows were designed, he had plump and slightly pink lips and even his nose was charming. Kiba wondered if it was fair of Kankuro to keep those good looks hidden from the world by purple and a scowl.

It was entertaining to watch Kankuro humming a song under his breath, eyes closed and relaxed. But the rain got progressively heavier and the thunders where soon to come, so Kiba knew the calm expression wouldn’t last for long. He suspired, almost giving in to the urge of running his fingers through Kankuro’s soft hair, and adjusted himself on the bed a little. He could hear the faint sound of Gaara’s voice and steps on the corridor outside, and wondered what he would think and say if he saw Kiba pretty much snuggled with his brother.

The first thunder didn’t take long to come, even though it was weak, and it made Kankuro flinch. His breath became uneven for a few seconds, but started stabilizing again when Kiba put a warm hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He shifted on the bed, facing Kiba, and brought his knees a little closer to his belly, still with his eyes shut and trying to pay attention to the lyrics for a distraction.

The second thunder came around ten minutes later, when the pouring was a lot louder, and its violent sound echoed the room, taking a groan out of Kankuro’s throat and his face contorted into an ugly expression. He even jumped a little on the bed, not expecting one so big so early into the storm, and reached his hand out of the blanked to look for Kiba’s body. It ended up meeting the younger boy’s arm, which Kankuro gripped strongly before Kiba could take his hand to intertwine their fingers.

— Shhh, relax. — Kiba said, unsure if he could be heard or not. — I’m here, it’s okay.

Kiba scooted closer to Kankuro getting a little of his body under the blanket as well, laying on his side. He wasn’t the most comfortable, but it didn’t really matter. He squeezed Kankuro’s hand a couple times to soothe him, and, with his own free hand, he finally touched the soft locks of brown hair. It felt like silk between his fingers, and he used the pads to rub slow circles on Kankuro’s head. It’s needless to say that it had a great effect, since Kankuro then practically melted next to him, gasping slightly at the comforting touch.

Now, that was _really_ intimate. Kiba was used to doing this kind of things with Hinata because she was his best friend, but what was happening now felt a lot cozier than he used to get with anyone but her. Sure, he liked to touch people, walk hand in hand and hug everyone, but it never had the atmosphere of the room he was in right now. He felt like he was watching something so secret by being with Kankuro in his vulnerable state that he even held his breath a little. And he never expected the other people to open their eyes when they were close just so Kiba could stare at how beautiful they were.

This was so weird.

But he liked it.

As the storm progressed and the thunders crashed louder or more violently, Kiba got closer and closer to Kankuro until he was hugging the boy in his arms. Kankuro hid his face on Kiba’s chest for two reasons: first, it calmed him down; second, he was blushing so much he looked like a human tomato. Kiba paid no mind to that; he just kept listening to the laptop music and holding his new friend when the sky threatened to break. Of course, what he was doing was mostly to make Kankuro feel at ease, but there was something else behind his “noble” cause – Kiba was really enjoying seeing that side of him, especially being the only one able to do it. He didn’t know if it was right to feel that way given the situation, but he was delighting in the feeling.

It lasted around two hours before the thunders stopped coming for around twenty minutes and the rain subsided – the storm was finally over for now, even though the news said that it could come back during dawn. That city got very humid in winter.

Even though it had come to an end and the music overpowered the drizzle sound, Kankuro still hadn’t let go. He was far too comfortable in that position, almost drifting into slumber when his phone started vibrating. He thought about ignoring it, but Kiba took his earphones off and made him lift his head.

— C’mon, take the call. — He said in a soft voice. Apparently, he was dozing off too.

Reluctantly, Kankuro released himself from Kiba’s embrace with a small grunt and sat up on the bed, avoiding meeting his eyes. The phone showed an incoming call from Temari, and he cursed her in his mind.

_— You never texted me the fucking pizza flavor and I’m at the pizzeria. Can you tell me what you want already?_

_— Ugh, sorry I forgot. I’m going to ask Kiba, wait a minute._

_— Hurry up, Kan!_

Kiba smiled at him with sleepy eyes.

— I’m a vegetarian, so anything with no meat will do.

— _You can bring something with no meat. I don’t know, maybe with hearts of palm, fungi or just bring a margherita pizza._

— _Fine. I’ll be home in forty, set the table and put on my favorite show for me, ‘k?_

— _Sure, Tema._

When the call ended, Kiba was looking at him with a bit of amusement.

— Her nickname is Tema?

— Yeah. I actually use Tete more, but she doesn’t like it when I do it on front of strangers.

— How adorable. — Kiba chuckled. — The most lovingly I call my sis is hag.

— Well, Temari is my younger sister, and you perhaps know I’m a little protective over family.

— I sure do. — The younger boy said, pulling the blanket over himself again and looking up to the seated Kankuro. — That’s pretty adorable, if you ask me.

— Shut up. — Kankuro rolled his eyes and looked at the time. A little over eight.

— Aw, c’mon. I’ve always thought you were this buff guy, big and angry and tough, but you’re actually _adorable_.

— Kiba, I’m gonna break your teeth.

— You wouldn’t dare to!

— Wanna bet? — Kankuro said, a sly smile on his lips, but his blushed cheeks betrayed his words.

— You don’t have the guts to do it. — Kiba smiled, pulling Kankuro’s hand to bite his finger.

— _Ouch!_ You’re such a fucking dog!

— Thanks for the compliment.

* * *

— If I don’t kill my teacher by next week, I’m allowing myself to party all weekend. — Temari almost shouted as she got into the apartment. Her shoes and the hem of her pants were wet, her hair was disheveled and she carried two pizzas in one of her hands. Kiba turned to look at her and immediately rushed to help her with her things as Kankuro just watched the mess his sister was in. — Thank you, sweetie. Contrary to a _certain person,_ you’re actually helpful. — She rolled her eyes, scowling at her brother.

— It’s really nothing.

— You’re gentler than I thought. Your friend could learn a few things.

Temari sighed as she placed the pizzas on the counter.

— You mean Shikamaru?

— _Who else?_ I swear to god, he’s such a lazy ass it gives me headaches.

— True. — Kiba chuckled.

— I’m gonna take a quick shower and tell Gaara to get the fuck out of that room. I’ll be back in five.

As she disappeared, Kankuro smiled at Kiba.

— She’s whipped. She finds a reason to complain about your friend every day.

— I don’t know which of them I should pity the most.

Kiba went back to the couch so he and Kankuro could resume the video they had been watching together. He leaned on Kankuro and placed his chin on the boy’s shoulder, concentrated on the screen in front of them while the black cat of the house laid by his feet – apparently, its name was Suna and it had taken a sudden liking to him.

It wasn’t long before Temari came back in new clothes with Gaara following behind her. The redhead looked at his brother and his guest on the couch from head to toe, his eyes a little wide, and shook his head in disapproval. Kiba felt a little awkward for intruding in his home and being so close to his brother when they had never actually talked at school despite being in the same class – especially because his friends took a disliking for him from the get-go.

— So. I brought pepperoni and margherita, and we’re watching Drag Race. Complaints? — Temari asked as she brought the pizzas over to the center table of the small living room, where the show was already ready to start on the TV. She also brought what he and Kankuro had arranged before she arrived. Her tone was bossy, and Kiba couldn’t stop delighting in the idea of Shikamaru falling for that specific girl.

— None at all. — Kiba answered excitedly. — Hina and I watch it _all_ the time.

— Oh? We got a fan? — Temari beamed. — I can tell we’re gonna click so well.

— Biggest fan ever. — He smiled. — I already like you.

— You’re winning me over, boy.

Kiba squeezed Kankuro, happy that he was interacting well with his sister. If he wanted that friendship to go well, he thought he had to conquer Kankuro’s siblings, and Temari was an easy one. The problem was that Gaara was staring at him with scary eyes, as if he was searching through Kiba’s soul – forget horror movies, Gaara’s look was terrifying and it was _real._

They started watching an episode and eating their pizza. Kiba and Temari babbled about everything that was happening, and soon Kiba detached himself from Kankuro’s side, merrily sitting next to Temari so they could interact better. Kankuro looked at it a little dumbfounded, surprised with how fast they had been to get comfortable with each other, even though earlier that day Kiba was thinking she hated his guts. Gaara, on the other hand, just said a few words here and there, not very keen on socializing with his classmate.

The next episode came, and by that time Kiba had the black cat on his lap as if it was his and was discussing with Temari about how Violet’s dress on the season 8 crowning ceremony was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen on the show. Kankuro quietly tried to keep up with the conversation, but he didn’t understand their enthusiasm – he, though, was happy that everything was going smoothly.

There was a ringing sound of a text, so Gaara picked his phone up.

— Is it your lover-boy again? — Temari asked.

— Yeah. He’s asking if he can drop by tomorrow.

— Oh, that means we’re gone for the afternoon, right? — She sighed.

— I don’t know yet. I’ll tell you if you need to fuck off.

— Always so sweet, Gaara. — Kankuro rolled his eyes.

Kiba was a little lost in the conversation now.

— Tell him to stay over tonight so we can play videogames together. — Temari suggested. — It’s fun to play with him, but Lee is such a competitive one…

Wait. Lee?

— Will do.

_Gaara was dating Lee?!_ This had to be another Lee, and now the one he knew, right?

There was smoke coming out of Kiba’s ears from how confused he was.

— Wait a second. — He interrupted. — I don’t wanna intrude on personal business or anything, but… Is this Lee the ‘captain of soccer team Rock Lee’?

— Yes? — Gaara arched an eyebrow, getting defensive.

— I am in shock. — Kiba laughed at himself. — I should’ve known something was up for that little fucker to stop inviting us for soccer every weekend. He didn’t even tell us he was dating! Wait, how did that happen? Did he make a cheesy confession? — Now, he was excitedly rambling.

— I don’t think that’s any of your business. — Gaara replied calmly.

Kiba shut his mouth for a second, a little taken aback.

— Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry for intruding. It’s just that Lee is my friend, I was a little over the top. I won’t say anything.

Kiba got up from Temari’s side, letting the cat on the couch, and went back to Kankuro, who had been watching silently. The truth is that he didn’t know what to say – he was aware that Gaara could be harsh sometimes and that he had no reason to be kind to Kiba after all. He sighed, now reaching for his own phone.

_Kankuro (21:34): Wanna go back to my room?_

Kiba felt the vibration of a notification.

_Kiba (21:35): No need._

_Kiba (21:35): I just stuck my nose where I shouldn’t. It’s fine._

_Kankuro (21:35): We can watch anime and you get to bring my cat._

Kankuro could see Kiba smile in his peripheral vision.

_Kiba (21:36): Deal._

Kankuro got off the couch first.

— I’m tired, I’m going to my room. Kiba is coming with me. — Kankuro said as a matter of fact, reaching for the cat and taking it in his arms.

— Aw. — Temari pouted. — Wish we could talk more.

— I’ll tell your brother to give you my number later. — He smiled, quickly following Kankuro.

As they closed the door and got back on the bed, Kiba reached for Kankuro’s hand.

— What’s up?

— I pried where I shouldn’t, so I’m a little nervous. I’m sorry. — Kiba offered a meek smile. — I talk too much.

— Chill, Gaara isn’t offended.

— He didn’t sound like he wasn’t, though.

— He’s just very private with his business, and it doesn’t help that you and your friends haven’t been the kindest.

— I know. — If Kiba was an actual dog, his tail would be between his legs right now. — I just thought I could talk to him about Lee and make amends. I don’t want your brother to hate me, especially if we’re friends, Kankuro.

— I’m telling you he doesn’t hate you, okay? Gaara is just reclusive.

— I guess I’ll have to apologize for me and my friends…

— That sounds good, but not now, okay? We’re going to watch something nice and you can have Suna for yourself before we sleep. He likes sleeping with Temari.

— Alright.

Kankuro set his laptop on the bed in front of them and started browsing for an enjoyable show, settling for something he presumed both of them would like. He felt Kiba’s arm around his own again, noticing the faint sound of the rain outside, and pressed play on the screen.

The following hour and a half consisted of Kiba’s snorting and little comments about the episodes. They laid on the bed with the laptop in the middle, not too close anymore since Suna also rested between them, enjoying Kiba’s little pats on its soft black fur. It went like this until Kiba stretched on the bed and sat up.

— Hey, can I take a shower?

— Sure. Want me to lead you to the bathroom?

— Not really. I already know where it is. I’ll finish soon.

— Take your time, mutt.

— Will “mutt” ever stop?

— No. — Kankuro smiled softly, curling himself on the bed and pulling a sleepy Suna to himself.

Kiba rolled his eyes, got his backpack and exited the room, making a beeline to the bathroom door. He wanted a hot shower to process everything that was happening that day, since it all seemed so weird to him. Being in Kankuro’s house was comfortable… Actually, being with Kankuro himself was. Before, Kiba wouldn’t have pegged him for someone who would let Kiba act so touchy-feely outside the storm situation, but Kankuro really didn’t mind it.

The water washed his skin and relaxed his muscles. He didn’t realize how tense he had been to make a good impression not only on Kankuro, but on his siblings too. Now, he _really_ felt bad for engaging on badmouthing them, even though he and Kankuro fought a lot and exchanged less than nice words. They weren’t the scary brothers they had perceived them to be since the beginning, but normal people with reasons to want to be left alone. Yeah, Kiba definitely needed to apologize and make the others do it too.

When he stepped out of the bathroom in black sweatpants and a t-shirt with Akamaru’s picture printed on it, he was immediately met by Gaara’s eyes, whose back was against the wall, arms crossed. Involuntarily, he gulped.

— Oh, hey. — Kiba scratched his nape and his now damp hair. — Uhm, I’m… I’m sorry for earlier, I didn’t mean to be nosy.

Gaara stayed in silence for a few seconds, and Kiba thought this was a hint the guy didn’t want to make small talk, so he made the first move to walk towards Kankuro’s room, but was stopped by Gaara’s voice.

— I don’t know what you’re doing to my brother, but I don’t trust you.

The tone he used was calm like before, but it still made Kiba feel a chill down his spine.

— I’m not doing anything to your brother.

— Do you expect me to believe that when all you do is talk shit and argue with him? — He cocked an eyebrow up.

— Look, I don’t expect anything. I’m telling you, I wanna be friends with him, just that.

— If you hurt my brother, I _will_ break you. I do _not_ have a soft spot for you as he does. — Gaara grunted. Wait, what did he mean by “soft spot”?

Kiba took a deep breath.

— I’m not trying to do anything, for god’s sake! — He whisper-shouted. — I care for him, alright? And I’m very aware I don’t sound very believable after everything, but it’s the fucking truth. I’m sorry for what my friends and I have done and said and I’ll apologize a hundred times more if you need, but please stop trying to put me against Kankuro. I won’t even say a word to you if you hate me, but I will _not_ stop talking to him.

Gaara was a little taken aback by that and took his hands to his face to massage his temples.

— _Fine._ I get it already. Just don’t fucking hurt my brother.

— I won’t. — Kiba was turning away when he decided to say something else. — And I just want to say that I’m really happy for you and Lee. He deserves someone who cares about him.

At that, Gaara sighed.

— It isn’t your fucking business and you can’t tell _anyone._ — Gaara made a “tch” sound with his tongue, turning his head away. — We’ve been together since before classes started this year. I broke his arm and he confessed to me.

Kiba couldn’t stop himself from snorting.

— You did _what_? — He asked, baffled. — God, Lee is such a masochist. He’ll always go for the ones who can break his bones. — He chuckled, clearly remembering the times when Lee had been in love with Sakura. — How did that happen?

— We fought at the dojo and I ended up breaking his arm. He said he fell in love then or some shit.

— Lee is totally nuts, but I _so_ see it happening. Congratulations for you two. — Kiba smiled.

— Thanks, I guess. — Gaara rushed his fingers through his red hair. He wasn’t used to those kinds of interactions with people who weren’t close to him, and he didn’t expect that from Kiba.

— Mind if I ask you why he didn’t tell his friends?

— Well… — Gaara sighed. — People don’t like me, people love him. And I don’t want strangers meddling with what they shouldn’t, so please refrain from telling your friends too.

— Will do. Thanks for the chat.

Kiba was almost turning Kankuro’s knob when Gaara reached out to him again.

— I don’t know what is happening, but take care of Kan.

— I will.

Kiba closed the door behind him to find Kankuro and the cat on the bed dozing off.

He approached them slowly, sitting on the mattress and shaking Kankuro’s arm to draw attention to him. Kankuro opened his lids lazily, staring up, and yawned.

— I think I just heard your brother speak more in three minutes than in two years studying with him, for real. — Kiba sighed. — Go take a shower too, puppet-master.

— Mhmm… — Kankuro grunted, sounding sleepy. — Don’t wanna.

— You have to, or you’ll stink.

— Wanna sleep. — He yawned, shifting on the bed again, his hands bringing Suna closer to him.

— You can sleep after you’re clean, lazy-ass. C’mon, get up, emo boy.

— Call me an emo again and I’m throwing you out the window.

— Oh, so _now_ you get up?

Kankuro looked at him with half-opened eyes, scratching his head slowly. He got off the bed as if it was the hardest thing in the world and looked for clean clothes in a drawer, fishing out some items that Kiba couldn’t see, and wordlessly left the room with a slam of the door. He seemed very grumpy when he was sleepy, and Kiba couldn’t avoid thinking it was so funny.

His eyes scanned the bedroom once again, quickly spotting a black hoodie with two little appendages that looked like cat ears hanging from a rack behind the door. He bit his lip, knowing it is probably disrespectful to touch people’s things without his permission, but he just couldn’t contain himself. Kiba got up hesitantly and grabbed the clothing as if he was committing a crime, thinking it was so cute that the older boy really had something like that in his wardrobe. His nose also caught something: a nice smell of laundry soap and some kind of woody scent – it was really good. Looking around as if to make sure there wasn’t anyone there spying on him, he brought the hoodie to his face, inhaling deeply.

— Mhmm, it smells so nice. — He muttered to himself before turning to the cat. — Don’t tell him what you saw, Suna.

Kiba was sure he never smelled that from Kankuro before, he would have remembered something like this. It wasn’t very strong, but just enough to intoxicate someone with a sensitive nose like Kiba, and it really had him inhaling repetitively for a few minutes. It was like he just couldn’t get enough of it.

He didn’t even realize how much time had passed until he heard the doorknob turning and had to quickly throw the hoodie over a chair and pretend he was doing anything else – after all, what the hell would Kankuro think if he saw Kiba like that with his clothing? Even Kiba himself thought it would look _very_ suspicious.

— I was almost sleeping and this damn shower woke me up. — Kankuro complained as he shut the door. — What are you doing?

Kiba was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

— I was… uh… looking at your puppets again.

Kankuro didn’t seem to buy it as he crossed his arms over his chest.

And it was then that Kiba realized.

Kankuro was shirtless.

His hair was damp and looked even darker, he had grey sweatpants on that hung low on his waist, and why the hell did he have such a great body?! He had a lean body shape, his muscles stood out against the light of the laptop in the dimly lit bedroom, and Kiba had to muster every bit of self-restrain in his mind not to stare _too long_ at the very attractive physique in front of him. Damn, who could have imagined that _this_ is what was hiding underneath those excessively large clothes?

Kiba swallowed around nothing.

— You are so shady. — Kankuro said as he dismissed Kiba’s words and began searching through his drawer. In that short meantime, Kiba had an almost-too-great look at his muscled back, with wide shoulders and a big scar around his waist. How unfair was the world, how could someone look that good?

He had been so distracted, that when it hit him, he almost moaned in satisfaction.

Coming from Kankuro, that woody scent hit Kiba’s nose and he had to close his eyes to bask on it.

— Are you wearing cologne or something? — He said and sat on the bed as Kankuro threw on a purple long-sleeve t-shirt that hugged his arms _too well._

— No?

— Then what is this smell?

— What?

— C’mon, you didn’t smell like this at school.

— How do you know?

— Sensitive nose.

— You sound more and more like a dog. Perhaps it’s the fancy soap Temari gave me, I don’t use it often.

— You should. — Kiba said before he could stop himself from doing so.

— Oh? — Kankuro grinned. — Someone likes my scent? — He said suggestively.

— Shut up.

— You _totally_ do!

— God, you’re such an asshole.

— Thank you.

Kankuro put on some socks and threw himself on the bed, waking up the cat.

— Dry your hair properly.

— You sound like Temari.

— I’m serious, you’re gonna wet the pillows.

— Nah, don’t wanna.

— How come you’re a year older than I am, yet you’re such a child?

— I’m two years older than you, mutt. I got held back an year.

Kiba arched an eyebrow. He had heard that from Neji, but he had always dismissed the information.

— Why? Bad grades?

— You wish. — Kankuro smiled. — I don’t wanna talk about it.

— You have lots of things that you don’t wanna talk about.

— Yeah. And?

The younger boy simply sighed loudly, understanding of the situation. He had never been one to intentionally pry on what wasn’t his business, although Kankuro really made him curious about a lot of things. Now that he didn’t have to worry about fighting, he could pay more attention to how Kankuro actually was, and the experience had been surprisingly good up until now.

— Forget it. Just dry your hair and put on something good.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Kiba hummed the lyrics of a random Whitesnake song as Kankuro pressed a small towel to his own head, smiling to himself as he thought that it was really great that they could be like this. He still felt something heavy in his chest, the weight of the information he was keeping from Kiba, but it wouldn’t really do any good to anyone, so he just shut his mouth. It was enough that Kiba wanted to be friends with him, he shouldn’t hope for more.

Around thirty minutes passed while they discussed about music before the rain could be heard clearly again. Kankuro breathed deep and slow, he really hated that damned rainy season, why couldn’t it start snowing already? Kiba, taking notice of his reaction, asked him to switch the music to something more soothing and got closer to him on the bed.

— ‘M sleepy. — Kiba muttered a lie. — C’mon, let’s sleep.

— I don’t know if I feel like sleeping now.

— Please? — He curved his bottom lip in a small pout, which ended up winning Kankuro over.

— Fine. Just let me take Suna to Temari’s room.

In Kankuro’s brief absence, Kiba organized the pillows so they could sleep better. Maybe he should be feeling weird about sleeping on the same bed as someone he wasn’t so used to, but he actually felt the most comfortable about it. It only seemed natural that the night would end up like this, and he wasted no time wondering why.

— I’m gonna get another blanket. — Kankuro said when he was back, grabbing one from the wardrobe and throwing it on Kiba before climbing on the mattress again to get under his blanket. What he didn’t expect was that Kiba wouldn’t simply get one and sleep with his own; instead, the boy smiled and pulled Kankuro’s cover to himself before throwing the extra one on top of them both.

— Better. — He hummed.

— You’re really going to sleep with me like that?

— Yeah, why?

— Don’t you think it’s strange?

— After everything that happened this week, you’re telling me that _this_ is strange? — Kiba chuckled. — It’s no big deal, Hina and I sleep together all the time. Also, we did the same thing earlier today.

— But that was when there were thunders…

— So what? Is it only okay for us to be close during a storm?

— That’s not what I meant.

— Great, then this is fine. Now shut up and let’s sleep.

Kiba did what felt most comfortable to him: he pulled Kankuro to himself in a hug and closed his eyes, pretending to be dozing off.

Kankuro’s heart was about to burst from his chest. His mind was spinning. He wondered how he had ended up in that situation, but there was nothing to complain, only to thank. His warm breath hit Kiba’s chest as he resigned himself to curl up a little, letting his hand rest on the boy’s arm. He had never felt so on cloud nine like this, it was like he was floating and the rain noise outside didn’t even matter. For the first time in years, he felt like that: _safe._ Kankuro felt like there was no such place as safe as Kiba’s embrace in that moment, and he just let himself enjoy it. He closed his lids and let his body relax completely, beginning to imagine some scenario in his mind like he did every night.

It really didn’t take more than seven minutes until Kiba could clearly hear a little snore coming from Kankuro, realizing the boy was now sleeping soundly. He opened his own eyes then, gazing down while he slightly moved his body so that he could look at Kankuro’s face. The boy looked so peaceful that it looked like a secret that Kiba could never tell anyone about; he had dozed off easier than expected, granting Kiba the opportunity to openly _stare_ at him.

Kiba had noticed this before, but Kankuro’s facial features only looked rough from a certain distance, because when he could look at it closer, they looked so soft and harmless, nothing like what Kiba had been used to. It was almost too unfair for someone to have such a pretty face with such a nice body, the younger boy thought. Kankuro was always hiding himself in clothes and dark makeup, so when he took it all off, he looked like someone else entirely – and Kiba really couldn’t decide if he was more attractive with sharp eyeliner or with a clean face.

Perhaps it was weird to think this about someone you are trying to befriend. Kiba had a few friends he thought were attractive, including Hinata and Naruto, but something about Kankuro felt different than his other friendships, albeit he couldn’t then pinpoint why. He was in that apartment because he wanted to be friends with Kankuro and take care of him, right? So what the hell was this tingling sensation within him that didn’t let him take his eyes off of that boy? He was sure this wasn’t normal, but why?

Kankuro’s lips were a bit puffy and his hair fell on his forehead in a cute way. Kiba stared at the pink mouth, fighting the urge to rub his thumb on it to see if it was as soft as it looked. That sure was an almost sacred view, so intimate it made his chest flutter.

— So pretty. — He whispered in the lowest tone he could find. — So, so pretty. So unfair.

After a few more minutes looking at the boy next to him, Kiba felt his eyelids growing heavier. He suppressed a yawn, afraid of waking Kankuro up from what looked like a fragile slumber, and just let himself drown in the relaxing scent of soap and shampoo.

Before Kiba knew, he was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kankuro woke up around eight in the morning, he was still wrapped in Kiba’s arms. Under the two blankets, he felt so warm that he was contemplating the idea of staying there forever, but as all good things come to an end, he knew that he had to get his ass up and go have breakfast.

He slowly pulled away from Kiba, careful not to wake the boy up, whose light brown hair fell on his face in such a cute way that Kankuro had to contain himself not to coo loudly. How adorable, really. He felt like he was living in some kind of fairy tale, because there was no way such good things had been happening to him for the past days: talk to Kiba in a non-aggressive way? Check. Actually get closer to Kiba? Check. Touch Kiba? Check.

Putting on some slippers, he quietly left the room and walked towards the kitchen, where his siblings had already been, getting breakfast ready before they went out to do their own thing for the morning. As Kankuro arrived, they both looked at him with cocked eyebrows and sly smirks, and he knew they had been talking about him.

— Good morning, sleeping beauty. What a miracle to see you up after us. — Temari teased, scrambling eggs on a pan.

— Shut up. — He groaned, pouring water in a cup.

— Gaara and I were just wondering where that boy slept, since we didn’t see any of you in the couch when we woke up.

This viper.

— I mean, I cannot imagine where he must be right now… — Gaara faked an unpretentious tone. — Did he go home?

— You two are just _horrible._

Gaara and Temari started chuckling.

— Say, did you really sleep together? — Temari asked.

— I don’t see how I could lie to you snakes, so yeah. — He sighed, and added another sentence in a small voice. — Under the same blankets, cuddling.

Gaara almost spit his coffee and Temari’s jaw didn’t drop to the ground just because it was glued to her face. Their expressions were of so much shock that Kankuro was the one to chuckle now, taking a seat on the table.

— You sly little bitch. — Temari pointed the spatula at him. — I can’t believe you are _that_ lucky. How long have you been crushing on him again?! Man, I was _so_ taken aback when he entered this house, but that was _nothing_ compared to you _sleeping together._ What the fuck is this? A fucking rom-com?!

The younger brother couldn’t help but scoffing.

— Tema is right. You know I don’t really fuck with him and shit, but wow. Congratulations, I guess?

— Shut up, you both. He’s just too nice, he wants to be my friend.

— Yeah, I haven’t heard of many friends who bicker all year and then suddenly cuddle to sleep one night. — Temari rolled her eyes.

— Also, I know we don’t do the “butt in on other people’s business” thing, but this is too absurd for you to leave us in the dark. — Gaara said. — You fight all year, he seems to hate you and his friends are assholes, but suddenly you show up with him at home and _sleep with him?_ What the fuck is happening?

— You _know_ why we keep fighting, Gaara.

— That doesn’t make any of them less of an asshole.

— Gaara is right, you know? I mean, I’m happy for you and all, but it is really fucking weird that a boy who hates your ass comes here and cuddles you. I mean, what did I lose exactly?

— I’m going to imitate Gaara now: this isn’t any of your business. — Kankuro smiled. — Told you two, do not ask.

— We should get rid of this policy. — Temari sighed. — I’m so curious.

— Maybe I’ll tell you one day.

— You and Gaara are assholes. I’m your sister, I wanna know your gossip!

— Says the one who has a big fat crush on a younger boy and even though we know, she says nothing about it. — Gaara hums, looking at his phone.

— I’m disinheriting you, you little bitch. And I’m keeping Lee.

— Now, I can say that Gaara is right. — Kankuro grinned. — Invite Shikamaru over, maybe we can get closer to your boytoy.

— He is _not_ a boytoy. — She grunted, preparing four plates for the scrambled eggs and toasts.

— Then what is he?

— None of your fucking business.

Kankuro and Gaara exchanged knowing glances.

— I’m going to wake Kiba up. _Be nice._ Especially you, Gaara.

He went back to his room, where Kiba was in deep slumber. A thin line of saliva now dripped from his open lips, but it still looked pretty cute. Kankuro approached the bed slowly, sitting there carefully so he didn’t wake the boy up yet, lost in admiration for his face. It had been no secret in the Sabaku household that Kankuro was _head over heels_ for a certain younger boy, Temari was the first to realize it and Gaara, as dense as he was, also discovered his brother’s (not so) secret crush. They never pried more than they should, but Kankuro was aware that both of them didn’t quite understand how that came to be. Well, it wasn’t like he told anyone the circumstances in which he ended up falling in love with Kiba.

That was the information he had been hiding from the boy: that he was in love with him.

Kankuro took a finger to brush Kiba’s hair away from his forehead, smiling to himself, as he had never thought he would have the opportunity to see him like this. He slowly dragged his pads through Kiba’s cheeks with feather-like pressure, knowing it was risky to do it, but he couldn’t help himself. When he looked at those puffy lips, all he wanted to do was press a small kiss up to them.

— You are so beautiful. — Kankuro whispered. — I like you so much… I don’t deserve you, though.

Sighing to himself, he looked at the boy for a couple more seconds before deciding to actually wake him up. Kankuro then grabbed the boy’s arm and shook it a little, now calling out his name in a loud tone, and it took a while to completely make Kiba open his eyes, as he was acting pretty grumpy, not wanting to get out of that warm place.

— Let me sleep. — He whined as Kankuro pulled the blankets. — It’s cold!

— No shit, Sherlock. C’mon, time to get up.

— I didn’t bring a sweater. — Kiba kept complaining. — C’mon, Kanky, it’s cold.

Okay, what the fuck?

— “ _Kanky”?_ — Kankuro scoffed.

— Yea, it’s your nickname now. All my friends get nicknames, now give me the blankets back!

Kankuro arched an eyebrow before sighing loudly. Yeah, Kiba definitely was a difficult one in the morning. He eyed his room quickly before spotting one of his hoodies. Weird, he hadn’t left it there.

— You can have my hoodie. Now get the fuck up, Temari made breakfast.

At the mention of “breakfast”, Kiba sat up so quickly that it made Kankuro laugh. He couldn’t avoid the thought that the younger boy resembled a dog in more than one way, but dismissed it and tossed the black hoodie over to Kiba, who looked at it for a couple seconds before putting it on and yawning.

— Such a gentleman, giving a lady your jacket. — Kiba feigned a high-pitched voice.

— You’re so full of bullshit. Hurry up or the food will get cold.

Kankuro had to turn around quickly so his blushing cheeks couldn’t be seen. The image of Kiba in his hoodie (that was a little too big for him) made Kankuro’s heart jump wildly in his chest, threatening to come out of his throat. Really, how was it even fair that Kiba could so _adorable_ with bed hair and big clothes?

— Lend me some slippers while you’re at it.

A few moments later, they were entering the kitchen.

Temari and Gaara were sat by the small table, each checking their phones while mindlessly picking food with their forks, but when they heard the noise of steps coming, they lifted their eyes just enough to see it.

Kiba in Kankuro’s clothes.

The sister had to muster all of her strength not to make fun of it. Gaara just looked _dumbfounded._ He knew his brother was into the mutt, but _really? Right in front of his salad?_ He made a mental note to be extra clingy with Lee in front of Kankuro so he could suffer too. Temari and him again exchanged knowing glances and just resigned themselves to shut up and not meddle if they didn’t want a scolding. They could make fun of Kankuro later.

— So, when do we need to fuck off today? — Kankuro asked as he and Kiba sat down. Kiba was still too out of it to pay attention to anything.

— Afternoon. Night is fine, he’ll stay over though. — Gaara said.

— Great, I have the afternoon shift anyway.

— Well, I guess I’ll be studying at the public library. — Temari sighed. — You better make it up to us, Gaara.

— I would if you had a boyfriend. — He scoffed, but decided to tease Kankuro. — I mean, I can make it up to Kan.

Temari’s eyes seemed to _shine_ with the prospect of teasing.

— Oh yeah, totally.

Kiba lifted his head with a confused expression. Kankuro almost held a knife to his siblings’ throats, and they could see the murderous look in his gaze. How _fun._

— Do you have someone, Kankuro? — Kiba asked.

— I do not.

— Oh.

— Anyway, do you want us to drop you off at your place or is your sister coming?

— Hm, I’d appreciate a lift. I kind of work the afternoon and night shifts today again at the clinic. Kind of, really, because there isn’t a lot of movement on a Saturday.

— I’ll take you then. — Temari offered him a smile. — I’ll have the car.

— I can take him. — Kankuro intervened, not wanting to leave them both alone.

— Nah, Kan. I’ll do it! We can talk about Drag Race again on the way.

— Yes! — Kiba beamed, and Kankuro knew it was a lost cause. He just hoped his sister followed their agreement to stay away from each other’s personal business.

The morning followed its course, with Kiba and Kankuro watching a show in the living room with Suna, and Gaara shutting himself in his room, probably preparing for his boyfriend’s arrival. Temari did her thing, sitting weirdly on an armchair with a thick book in hands, and this went on until around 11 a.m., when Temari decided to grab her things and go out for lunch on her own, telling Kiba that she would drop him at his house then.

He quickly got his stuff in Kankuro’s room, and when he was ready to give back the hoodie, Kankuro just said he could keep it and return it on Monday at school. Kiba thanked him and left with Temari to the underground garage, where they entered an old black car that seemed to match Kankuro’s tastes.

— So, — Temari started the car. — I didn’t know you and my brother had become close. Kankuro doesn’t bring people home, you see.

— Yeah. — He scratched his head. — At first, I felt that I was forcing it upon him, but he surprisingly grew used to it quickly.

— Oh? You were the one to approach him?

— I was. Let’s say I got tired of fighting and found a way to talk to him. I’m too much sometimes, so I guess he got overwhelmed and accepted it. — He laughed it off, knowing it wasn’t entirely a lie. Kankuro had told him that his siblings were unaware of his fear, so he didn’t feel like telling her the whole truth.

— That’s good. Those brothers of mine are difficult ones, I’m glad you’re going to stop those stupid arguments.

— Me too, actually. I’m not much of a fighter, I just kept it up because he did too and the whole thing with Shino fueled it up.

Temari looked at him from the corner of her eye.

— Isn’t he that boy that Kan punched in the beginning of the year?

— Yeah. I’m still confused why, but Kankuro said he was talking some shit about your family or something. It doesn’t sound like Shino, though.

— Sure, I’ve heard of that. — She sighed, remembering the incident. — Apparently, he was saying something about Kan getting held back and about Gaara. Maybe something about parents too, but it’s been too long, so I can’t remember. You know, Kankuro is pretty protective over us, so I totally understand him.

— Oh, right. Are your parents traveling? Or do they live somewhere else? I didn’t see them around and I was wondering why, to be honest.

Temari grimaced.

— Didn’t Kankuro tell you? Or your friends, if they know?

— Tell me what?

— We don’t have parents, Kiba. They’re dead.

It was like a brick had fallen upon his head. His guts seemed to clench and twirl. He felt like he was hearing something that Kankuro didn’t feel comfortable telling him yet, and he totally didn’t want to pry, so he just stayed quiet. He understood now some of the boy’s overprotectiveness, some of his insecurities about his family issues.

— Oh. I’m sorry for your loss.

— It’s fine, really. It’s just… not something we enjoy talking about, especially Kan.

— I understand.

— Just don’t say anything about it, okay? He’s more sensitive about it than Gaara and I, so we don’t bring it up often. We’re fine like this, we do not want pity either.

— I understand. It’s just new information to me, I’ll be careful about it. I have other friends in the same situation too.

— Thank you, sweetheart. — Temari smiled. — I’m glad you decided to be friends with Kan.

— Me too. He’s really nice. Even though he’s so different from my friends.

— He’s a grumpy old man. — She laughed.

— Now you’re describing Shikamaru.

— I guess. — Temari cackled. — That boy too, he’s so annoying. Smart, but so _lazy_.

— Everything is a “hassle” to him, right?

— Right! And it’s such a fucking waste! He is so cute and so smart and for what?

Realizing what she had said, her face burned up. Kiba couldn’t help but laughing out loud.

— Please, pretend you didn’t hear that.

— Shikamaru is _cute_ , huh? I guess “handsome” would be more fitting, though.

— He is both, alright? He just happens to be an annoying asshole.

— I’ve heard he’s good at kissing… — Kiba teased her, making her cheeks burn in a bright red color. Oh, how fun were the Sabaku siblings.

— I’m beginning to hate you.

— C’mon. — He scoffed. — I’m pretty sure he’s into you too, he’s just stubborn.

— Hmm, really? — Temari hummed.

— Yeah. Also, he’s like, very dense. I don’t know what you want with him, but I’m pretty sure you’re gonna have to be obvious about it.

— This is already giving me a headache.

The rest of the way to Kiba’s house, they ended up talking about school, boys and girls, instead of their favorite drag queen reality show. Temari was really glad to learn that Kiba was a bisexual mess just like her, making their bond grow a little tighter. She hadn’t been keen on talking to the people her brothers avoided, but this one was so much fun that she felt a friendship blooming on the spot.

Before Kiba got off, they exchanged numbers and agreed to keep chatting later, and she drove away after he entered his house.

* * *

As soon as he was inside, his eyes widened and he felt his knees getting weak. Kiba had been acting as if everything was fine ever since he got up, and now that he was away from any eyes, he could let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. His bag fell to the floor before he did, rushing to get his cellphone out of his pocket.

_Kiba (11:24): H E L P._

_Kiba (11:14): I am NOT okay._

_Kiba (11:24): RED FUCKING ALERT._

_Hinata (11:25): Why are you so weird?_

_Kiba (11:25): I’M SERIOUS HINA MY STOMACH IS ACTING UP._

_Hinata (11:25): Oh god, what happened?_

_Kiba (11:26): This is /classified/ information, ok?_

_Kiba (11:26): Like, you cannot say ANYTHING about this around other people._

_Hinata (11:27): Do we need to hide a body?_

_Kiba (11:27): Wtf, no._

_Hinata (11:27): Ok, great. I’m ready then._

_Kiba (11:27): So, you know I didn’t really tell you why I didn’t take part in game night yesterday, right?_

_Hinata (11:28): Yeah?_

_Kiba (11:28): I’m not even supposed to talk about it but after what happened I simply can’t keep it to myself._

_Kiba (11:28): So, prepare for a nuclear bomb._

_Kiba (11:28): I spent the night at Kankuro’s house._

After this text, the app showed Kiba it was read, but there was no reply coming. He waited, looking at his phone with butterflies in his stomach, but Hinata simply wasn’t texting back. He had no idea of what was going on.

Well, not until she started banging on his front door and ringing the bell.

Startled, he got up quickly and opened up before Hana could show up from somewhere and interrogate him about it. He told Hinata to shut up and pulled her by the wrist to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. She had messy hair and was still in her pajamas and slippers, blue eyes open wide in shock.

— You’re going to tell me _every detail_. How exactly did you go from “I wanna be his friend” to sleeping at his place in less than five days? — She whisper-screamed.

Kiba was as frantic about the whole situation as she was.

— I just _can’t_ share everything because it’s not something just about me, but there is a _whole big major enormous part about me and I am freaking out._

— Why were you there?

— See, — He sighed, sitting on his bed. — I ended up talking to him yesterday despite that disastrous chat we had on Thursday, and we worked out that I would visit him. It was raining hard so I slept there and all.

— There is a big chunk of information you’re hiding, you can’t lie to me. I know you like the palm of my hand!

— _I know,_ okay? But it’s something personal to him and I don’t want to betray his trust!

— I have no idea of what could be so serious that you can’t even tell _me_ about it!

— Hina, don’t insist. — He pleaded. — I just can’t. I’m telling you what I can, alright?

She crossed her arms in front of him and inhaled deeply, as to regain her composure even though she looked like she just got out of bed. Looking at Kiba again, she recognized a piece of clothing that she was absolutely sure didn’t belong to him, since they knew each other’s wardrobe.

— Are you wearing _his hoodie?_

Kiba seemed to have forgotten about that fact, as he looked down and saw the black cat-ear hoodie with the scent that had nearly hypnotized him the night before. His cheeks reddened up.

— Yeah…

— Okay, just… what happened?

Kiba rested his back on the wall beside his bed and began talking. He told her about ditching class to talk to Kankuro, keeping the information about his fear of storms a secret. He also told her about the movie and how touchy he ended up being, just like he was with his friends, and told her about Gaara and Temari, not saying a word about Lee, and _then_ he got to the interesting part.

— So, you know how you and I always sleep together, right?

— I hope you aren’t telling me you cuddled him to sleep.

— I cuddled him to sleep.

At that, she dragged her nails on each side of her face, trying to grow used to a lot of information.

— I’m letting it slip because that’s what you do to close friends. I just did not expect you to do it to someone you’re barely acquainted with.

Well, she didn’t know that he and Kankuro were already growing close, because Kiba had helped him through the storms by hugging him and holding his hand. Hinata didn’t know that they extensively talked on Monday and even the night before, and she couldn’t know because then he would have to explain everything. Kiba just needed to vent in the safest way possible.

— So, I really need you to not mock me, but there’s something very important that I need you to know.

— And that is?

— That he is _unfairly gorgeous_. — Kiba whined. — Hina, you haven’t seen those eyes from up close, they’re so beautiful. His face is so stupidly pretty that I want to bang my head against a wall. And he is just _adorable_ in casual clothes, with no makeup on. When he entered the room after his shower, I was just… I don’t even know. He is _hot stuff._

Hinata stared at him with a blank expression before she started cackling.

It was a maniac cackle, actually, that even he didn’t hear often. She was laughing so hard at him that her tummy hurt, and he just looked at her and waited for her to calm down.

— What the fuck, Kiba? — She said, still chuckling. — Okay, this was _not_ what I was expecting to hear. You are such a bisexual disaster.

— I am well aware of that, thank you. — Kiba rolled his eyes. — Can you stop making fun of me?

— I’m not doing that, it’s just… It took me by surprise. I just can’t imagine that angry scowl looking anywhere near pretty. Maybe handsome if I try to imagine, but pretty is on a whole other level.

— He _is_ pretty, alright? Shut up.

— I am not, by any means, judging your taste in men. Well, maybe a little.

— You look like an angel but with me you’re a little devil, you know?

— Yeah, next. — She breathed deeply, trying to refrain from laughing out loud again. — You sound like you’re getting a crush on him.

— Oh, boy. — Kiba hid his face in his hands. — I’m not even finished yet.

— I’m prepared for more shocking info. Bring it on.

— Okay, so. We ended up cuddling because I like that and etc., and when I tell you that his sleeping face is the prettiest sight in the world, I _mean it._ Honestly I am still trying to grow used to it myself, I was _not_ ready for how attractive he is. I mean, he has always had his edgy vibe that I sometimes like, but you know I’m a whore for cute things. And he is a cute thing.

— Wow, the gayness is overflowing right now.

— _Shut uuuup._ — He whined again. — I am aware that I find him overwhelmingly attractive, okay? And I may or may not have realized this before and didn’t say anything about it because I’m a petty little bitch.

— Oh, that you are, for sure. But you may continue your rambling, I’m just gonna sit here and pretend I am not in shock about you having a crush on your school enemy.

— I thought I would deny it, but, at this point, I just can’t. For many reasons, actually. He’s not just so pretty, he has to be so much fun and a caring person too! And honestly, I wouldn’t be telling you this now if there wasn’t something more.

— Oh? You were really thinking about hiding a crush from me?

— Yes. Because it should’ve been a secret that we were meeting up, but I cannot live with this information alone, I need a partner in crime.

— Glad to be the Bonnie to your Clyde, Kibby. C’mon, what else?

Kiba thought back to the events of that morning. He was always grumpy when it was cold and never really wanted to get out of bed, so when he felt a source of warmth slipping away from him, his body immediately woke him up. He didn’t take long to realize that it was Kankuro getting up before him, but Kiba didn’t really want to do the same yet, and just remained in that position while the other boy went out of the room, trying to get back to sleep. It took a few minutes, but he was already nearly dozing off when the door opened again and he made no effort to move, thinking that if he could feign sleep, Kankuro would be gentle enough to let him stay there a little longer.

He wasn’t prepared for what came after.

Kankuro sat on the mattress carefully and started brushing his hair. Kiba contained a gasp when he felt cold fingertips on his cheeks, but still was too surprised by those actions for him to say anything. Actually, he liked the attention and liked the affection, and so he decided to enjoy it a little more before opening his eyes.

Well, what came then shook him to his core.

_“You are so beautiful. I like you so much… I don’t deserve you, though.”_

Kiba’s heart seemed to stop beating for a second. Did he hear that right? Did Kankuro actually say he liked Kiba? It had to be a friendship thing, right? Kankuro liked him as a friend; that _had_ to be it. But… the way his eyes looked at Kiba sometimes. The way he always seemed to hide his face. The way his punches never really hurt. Could it be that…? 

Could it be that Kankuro meant it in a romantic way?

Oh boy, Kiba was _fucked._

He had been getting weird vibes from himself ever since Monday. He had known there was something up with his mind, but refused to acknowledge it, he refused to let himself know how interested he had been in Kankuro. How drawn to him that he felt, even before detention. Of course the whole situation was weird, of course he was behaving weird, of course he had been having weird thoughts. Of course there was something up with him for him to be thinking about Kankuro’s eyes for every night that week.

_Oh boy._

_What is he going to do now?_

A few moments later, Kankuro tried waking him up, unaware that Kiba had heard everything. He pretended to be waking up then, but still true to his desire to stay in bed. Maybe Kankuro could get back in there with him, cuddle him again, and then Kiba could check if his quick heartbeat could get ever quicker.

He had a crush, didn’t he?

And it was reciprocated, apparently.

But why couldn’t he say anything about it?

“Kanky” seemed like a cute nickname. He actually lied. All of his friends indeed had nicknames, but none of them had one that _only Kiba_ called them by. Maybe only Hinata, but she was his best friend since they were born, she didn’t count.

He was so screwed up.

Kiba got back to the present when Hinata snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

— Hello? Earth to Kiba. Is someone in there?

He chuckled lightly.

— I’m sorry, I got distracted.

— I noticed. So, what else is there?

— Uhm… perhaps this… this crush of mine… maybe it’s reciprocated. Well, actually, I know for a fact that it is.

Hinata seemed to choke on her own spit.

— _Boy._ — Was the only thing she could say.

Kiba brought his knees to his chest and hid his burning face in between them, trying to deal with the embarrassment of the whole situation. He had been aware of his attraction to Kankuro, but discovering a _crush_ only happened that morning, when he sneakily stole glances at the boy after he was confessed to in his (fake) sleep. Now he understood why everything he did kind of felt like more than simple friendship attempts, kind of felt weird. Still, he knew that he had heard something that Kankuro intended on keeping a secret for whatever reason.

— Hina, he did tell me. He thought I was sleeping, and ended up saying that he liked me.

— How can you be sure he didn’t mean in a friendly way?

— C’mon, who caresses your face, tells you you’re beautiful, says they like you and don’t deserve you _in a friendly way?_

— Oh, boy…

— Indeed. He doesn’t even know that I know. And even though I have this weird thing for him, I don’t know what to do. There is a reason why he didn’t tell me when I was awake.

— Kiba, sweetheart, why do you keep getting into troublesome situations?

He groaned and let himself fall on the mattress, looking at the ceiling as if looking for clarity from any kind of god above. He wasn’t supposed to have heard that and he didn’t know what to do with that information, especially because Kankuro acted as if there was nothing wrong. Maybe he didn’t plan on acting on his feelings for Kiba, maybe he was afraid of something. And, to be honest, even Kiba was a little afraid now. He intended on being friends and ended up with a crush, a very troublesome one at that, who would probably run away from him if he confronted the boy about it.

— I am going through an existential crisis, Hinata.

— You look like I did when I found out about my crush on Ino.

— Then I must look like shit.

— Exactly.

— God, what am I going to do about it?

— I have no idea, but you know I’m here for you through and through, right? If you need anything, I will help.

Kiba stood in silence for a moment when he was thinking.

— Okay, I think I know how you can help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is just... a lot of texting.

Kiba had been thinking about it all day. He couldn’t shake his mind off the fact that Kankuro had confessed to him that morning and that he felt the same. What were the odds, right? However, even though their feelings were mutual, there were things that still worried Kiba a lot. Firstly, Kankuro didn’t intend on _actually_ telling him, at least not for now, and he felt like he knew a secret he shouldn’t know. Secondly, Kiba _wanted_ to start acting on those feelings, he wanted to get closer to Kankuro, he wanted to try, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about what his friends would say. Not because he needed their approval, but because he knew Kankuro wasn’t comfortable with them. Also, Kiba himself wasn’t sure of what to do. Yes, he had a crush on Kankuro, but he was insecure about it. None of his attempts on romance ever led to anything, and he was worried about losing the progress he was making with Kankuro as friends if something went wrong.

God, why were things so hard?

— Stop spacing out, brat. — Hana tapped the back of his head lightly. — Do your job.

Kiba sighed, looking at the computer and the paperwork he had to do for the afternoon. He did enjoy working at the clinic and getting some practice here and there, but his mind was way too out there for him to concentrate on _boring paperwork._

— I _am_ doing my job, hag.

— No, you’re distracted. It looks like you’re on Mars or something.

— Just leave me be, okay? — He sighed, starting to tap quickly on the keyboard. Hana was ready to say something else when the phone rang and Kiba took it, motioning for his sister to go away while he talked to a client.

After a couple hours, he had finished his paperwork and was just spinning on the chair slowly as he looked at the ceiling. His parents were working on a surgery and his sister was examining someone’s dog, and now he had the whole waiting hall for himself, as no one was scheduled to come for a while.

He stole glances at his phone here and there. It was around 6p.m., so maybe Kankuro had already gotten off from work, but he couldn’t be sure. Still, Kiba’s fingers itched with want to text him, so that’s what he did.

_Kiba (18:07): Hey_

_Kiba (18:07): Did you get off already?_

_Kankuro (18:10): I’m getting off now._

_Kiba (18:10): Lucky you. I’m stuck here for the rest of the night._

_Kankuro (18:11): Stop slacking off, mutt._

_Kiba (18:11): Will you ever stop calling me mutt?_

_Kiba (18:11): Also, I am pretty much alone here._

_Kiba (18:11): I’m bored as fuck._

_Kiba (18:11): Entertain me._

_Kankuro (18:12): Why don’t you study or something?_

_Kiba (18:12): Don’t want to._

_Kiba (18:12): I want to talk to you._

_Kankuro (18:15): You are a spoiled mutt._

_Kankuro (18:15): What do you want from me?_

_Kiba (18:16): Nothing much, really._

_Kiba (18:16): I just like talking to you._

_Kankuro (18:16): And what do you want to talk about?_

_Kiba (18:17): Idk. I didn’t think that far ahead when I texted you._

_Kiba (18:17): By the way, you never told me where you work._

_Kankuro (18:18): It’s nothing special, I just work a few shifts in a convenience store._

_Kiba (18:18): That sounds a little more exciting than being on my secretary duty._

_Kankuro (18:19): It’s boring as fuck._

_Kiba (18:19): Where is it?_

_Kankuro (18:19): Next to Raikage Electronics._

_Kiba (18:20): Fuck, for real?_

_Kiba (18:20): That’s like, five minutes or so from my place by bike._

_Kiba (18:20): Although I don’t stop by there a lot._

_Kankuro (18:21): I only work the night shifts on weekdays._

_Kankuro (18:21): Not a lot of people show up._

_Kiba (18:22): Oooh, got it._

_Kiba (18:22): Are you heading home now?_

_Kankuro (18:22): Yeah, Temari is picking me up today since she got the car._

_Kiba (18:23): I liked her a lot, she’s so nice._

_Kankuro (18:23): You say that because you don’t live with her every day._

_Kiba (18:23): Stop complaining._

_Kiba (18:23): Also, say hi to Lee for me when you get home._

_Kankuro (18:24): Don’t even talk about it._

_Kankuro (18:24): He’s so cheesy when he is with Gaara and they’re all over each other._

_Kankuro (18:24): Makes me want to puke sometimes._

_Kiba (18:25): LMAOOOO_

_Kiba (18:25): That’s just /so/ like Lee. I’m losing my shit._

_Kiba (18:25): Can’t imagine Gaara being cheesy tho._

_Kankuro (18:26): Yeah, he’s like /that/ with everyone else, but when it comes to Lee it’s like he’s possessed or something._

_Kankuro (18:26): They’ve been dating for months and the mood shift still weirds me out._

_Kiba (18:27): That’s really cute tho lol._

_Kiba (18:27): Like a gap moe._

_Kankuro (18:29): Tf is that?_

_Kiba (18:29): It’s like when someone does something completely different from what their appearance or habits say they would._

_Kiba (18:30): Like, Gaara is always so serious and looks like he’d stab me if given the chance, but when he’s with Lee he would act “cute” and shit._

_Kiba (18:30): You also have one tbh._

_Kankuro (18:31): Me?????_

_Kankuro (18:31): Explain._

_Kiba (18:32): Ughhhh._

_Kiba (18:32): Promise you won’t punch me._

_Kankuro (18:32): No. Just say it, mutt._

_Kiba (18:33): Fine >:(_

_Kiba (18:33): I kind of used to think you were angry and scary because you always looked like you wanted to punch someone in the face._

_Kiba (18:33): And we fought /a lot/ so you cannot blame me for that._

_Kiba (18:34): BUT._

_Kiba (18:34): Upon really getting to know you this week, I am 100% sure that you’re just veeery adorable._

_Kiba (18:34): For real tho, you’re cute._

_Kiba (18:34): It’s kind of a gap moe, I hadn’t really expected it._

Kankuro didn’t answer for a few minutes, even though the app was clearly showing that he had read it. Kiba wondered if he went too far, but it was the truth: Kankuro was _very_ cute, and, honestly, Kiba was even ready to say he was the prettiest. The younger boy just assumed that the other was having a gay panic or something.

He was right.

Inside the car with Temari, Kankuro’s face was completely red and he coughed a few times, trying to process just what was happening here. Kiba called him _cute._ This had to be something he told his other friends too, right? _Right?_

_Kankuro (18:45): You are so weird._

_Kiba (18:45): Am not. Just telling the truth._

_Kankuro (18:45): I don’t think I’m anywhere near “cute”._

_Kankuro (18:45): Did you hit your head? Do I have to call an ambulance?_

_Kiba (18:46): Oh my god, STOP._

_Kiba (18:46): You’re cute, end of discussion._

_Kankuro (18:47): I hate you._

_Kiba (18:47) No, you don’t :)_

_Kiba (18:48): Are you already home?_

_Kankuro (18:49): Yeah._

_Kankuro (18:49): Just passed by Lee and Gaara all over each other in the living room._

_Kankuro (18:39): Gonna puke real quick, brb._

_Kiba (18:40): God, you’re horrible._

_Kankuro (18:40): Five minutes ago I was “cute”, now I’m “horrible”._

_Kiba (18:41): You can be both._

_Kiba (18:41): Don’t forget to say hi to Lee for me._

_Kankuro (18:42): Sure._

_Kankuro (18:42): I’m gonna take a shower. Ttyl._

Kiba chuckled in his seat, looking at the phone with a wide dumb smile on his lips. Kankuro might not know, but he really was a funny one, and every time Kiba got to see another part of him that he didn’t yet know, something inside him made him feel pleased. It had been like that since Monday.

— You look like something good happened. — Hana said, leaning over the counter. When had she gotten there?

— Because it did.

— Hm? — Her face lit up. — What is it?

— None of your business. — He grinned up at her.

— Aw, did my little brother talk to his little crush? — She mocked him in a baby voice. — Is that why he’s staring at his phone with lovey-dovey eyes?

Kiba almost got up to push her away.

— Shut up, Hana.

— Wow, I hit the nail on the head, didn’t I? Who is it?

— None of your business.

— Heh, you will tell me sooner or later. Now c’mon, schedule something for me.

* * *

Kankuro threw himself on the couch next to Gaara, who was on a single-player match on whatever game was in the console, shooting everyone in the head. His phone was in his pocket, and he had been wondering what to say to Kiba to keep the conversation going, after all, he never really had to do any of that since the only people he was used to talking to were his siblings and a few coworkers. The whole “cute” thing had taken him aback, he had no idea if Kiba was just talking shit or if he really meant it. And if he really meant it, then what? His heart was beating quickly.

Then, he looked at his side and saw Temari painting Lee’s nails, remembering Kiba’s request.

— Hey, Lee.

— Hm?

— Kiba told me to say hi to you.

Temari side-eyed him while Lee’s thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

— Huh?

— Kiba said hi. — Kankuro said again, supposing the boy hadn’t heard well.

— Yeah, I got that. But why are _you_ talking to _Kiba?_

— They’re little friends now. — Gaara grunted as his match ended. He was the winner, obviously.

— And he knows I’m here? Why?

— Because I said last night that you were coming over. — Gaara sighed, getting up and walking towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

— I’m really confused right now. — Lee smiled.

Temari sighed.

— Kankuro and Kiba worked their problems out _somehow._ He spent the night here yesterday and your boyfriend let it slip that you two were dating.

— Oh, wow. That’s really good, Kankuro! Kiba is a nice guy! — Lee beamed. He was indeed too pure for this world. And _definitely_ too pure for Gaara.

— I thought so too, sweetie. — Temari hummed. — We surprisingly have a lot in common.

Gaara soon came back from the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, kissing his temple sweetly. It made Temari coo at their cuteness, really unusual to Gaara. Yeah, now Kankuro understood what was a “gap moe”. Then, he remembered about his phone in his pocket and was ready to open his conversation with Kiba when Lee talked to him again.

— You know, now that you said you’re friends with Kiba… — He hummed. — Maybe he wasn’t really looking for me yesterday, huh?

— What do you mean?

— Well, he went to our class and something, I saw him looking inside and he had this weird look in his face, you know? He said he was there to ask me about training, but perhaps it was an excuse. Kiba looked a little nervous.

Kankuro thought back to the past morning, when Kiba had found him in the bathroom. He _did_ say he looked for Kankuro everywhere, so he going to their classroom was to be expected. Still, he felt something warm in his chest at the thought that Kiba had gone all around searching for him. He knew it was wrong and he knew the boy was just worried about a potential friend, but his hear/t didn’t exactly understand that.

— Yeah, we talked then. — Kankuro sighed.

— Where were you, by the way? — Temari asked, but Kankuro shot her a “none of your business” glare that shut her up.

— Can we stop talking about that guy? — Gaara complained. — Tema, finish it already, I want Lee to play with me.

— Clingy much, huh?

— Shut up.

Kankuro tuned their conversation out as he got back to his phone. A small smile crept up on his face.

_Kankuro (19:33): Lee said you stopped by our class yesterday._

_Kiba (19:35): Wow, does your bath take an hour??? YOU LEFT ME BORED!_

_Kiba (19:35): Also yeah, I did._

_Kankuro (19:36): [image sent]_

_Kiba (19:36): Awww :( I want Temari to paint my nails too._

_Kiba (19:36): Also ajsakkjdh losing my shit at Gaara clinging onto him, it’s so cute :((_

_Kankuro (19:37): I’ll paint yours if you want._

_Kiba (19:37): Yes!! Please!_

_Kiba (19:37): Hinata only has light colors and I want to be edgy._

_Kankuro (19:38): We’ll do it when you come over next time._

_Kiba (19:38): I’m looking forward to it, Kanky._

_Kankuro (19:39): Fine, Kibs._

_Kiba (19:39): ahshddbksajdnskj KIBSSSSS_

_Kiba (19:39): WTF THAT’S SO CUTE_

_Kankuro (19:39): It literally is not?_

_Kiba (19:40): Yes, it is. Shut up._

_Kiba (19:41): [image sent]_

_Kankuro (19:41): Oh_

_Kankuro (19:41): You’re still wearing it?_

_Kiba (19:42): Yeah, your hoodie is very comfy._

_Kiba (19:42): I wanna steal it and never give it back._

_Kankuro (19:42): You look cute._

_Kankuro (19:42): I still want it back though._

_Kiba (19:43): Am I not cute enough for you to give it to me?_

_Kankuro (19:43): It’s one of my favorite hoodies, so no._

_Kiba (19:43): So am I cute enough for you to hang out with me at school on Monday?_

_Kankuro (19:45): We have talked about that._

_Kiba (19:45): I know. I just want you to grow used to being with me in public._

_Kiba (19:45): We are friends now, aren’t we?_

_Kankuro (19:46): Kiba._

_Kiba (19:46): I’m sorry, I don’t want to make it uncomfortable for you._

_Kiba (19:46): But, you know, we could try little by little._

_Kiba (19:46): I haven’t told you yet, but don’t be mad at me, ok?_

_Kiba (19:46): You know Hinata is my best friend, so I ended up telling her I spent the night at your place._

_Kiba (19:47): I had already told her this week that I wanted to befriend you and all that, so she kind of knew a little already._

_Kiba (19:47): And I swear, Hina is the nicest person alive, you would like her._

_Kiba (19:47): So I was thinking if you’d like to hang out with us during break, just Hina and I, so you guys can be friends too._

_Kiba (19:48): But I don’t want to force you into anything._

_Kankuro (19:50): It’s fine, she’s your best friend._

_Kankuro (19:50): It’s just that I’m not used to these things._

_Kankuro (19:50): I don’t mind if it’s just her._

_Kiba (19:51): Yay!!_

_Kiba (19:51): I also heard that Gaara hangs around with Sasuke, so maybe we can try him next?_

_Kankuro (19:52): Sure. Sasuke is cool._

_Kiba (19:52): Great :))_

_Kiba (19:52): Thanks, Kanky, you won’t regret it._

_Kankuro (19:53): Sure._

_Kankuro (19:53): Temari is calling me out for a Mortal Kombat match. I’ll get back to you later._

_Kiba (19:54): Omg I love your sister._

_Kiba (19:54): Alright, I’ll be here getting bored with my work while you have fun._

_Kankuro (19:54): Drama queen._

— Who were you talking to? — Temari asked as she handled him the joystick.

— Do you really need to ask? — Gaara rolled his eyes. He was now sat on Lee’s lap while his nails were drying, snuggling close to his boyfriend and playing with his black hair. — _Of course_ he’s talking to the dog-boy with this dumb look on his face.

— I’m not even getting started on how _you_ look when you are with Lee. — Kankuro grumbled.

Lee just chuckled. He had learned not to meddle in their bickering, and just sat there with his arm around Gaara’s waist, watching the match between Temari and Kankuro. Now that he knew that Kiba was aware of his relationship, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest because he would have someone other than his godfather Gai to talk about it.

— By the way, how did you work things out with Kiba, Kankuro? — Lee asked.

— He said it’s “none of our business”. — Gaara sighed, rubbing his nose on Lee’s sweater.

— Kiba told me he just got tired of fighting and tried making friends with Kan. — Temari said as her character beat Kankuro’s. — I like him.

Kankuro side-eyed her, acknowledging that she must have had some kind of _talk_ with Kiba in the morning, and couldn’t avoid wondering what exactly they had spoken about. He lost he match soon after, dumping the joystick on the couch.

— What happened doesn’t matter to you guys. — He sighed. — We are becoming friends now.

— Not that you didn’t want more. — Gaara scoffed.

— Do you ever know when to shut up? — Kankuro glared at him. Lee still didn’t know about Kankuro’s crush on Kiba, and he shouldn’t.

— No arguing, you two. — Temari warned. — C’mon, our delivery is coming.

* * *

_Kiba (03:31): Are you awake?_

_Kankuro (03:33): Go to sleep._

_Kiba (03:33): Can’t._

_Kiba (03:33): I’ve been trying for like, half an hour._

_Kankuro (03:34): Did something happen?_

_Kiba (03:34): Not really._

_Kiba (03:34): I was working until an hour ago and just can’t sleep now._

_Kankuro (03:35): Wow, why were you working so late?_

_Kiba (03:35): Someone showed up with a dog just after closing hours and my parents had to start a surgery._

_Kiba (03:35): My sis went to her boyfriend’s place, so I had to be the one assisting._

_Kankuro (03:36): That sounds tough._

_Kankuro (03:36): I understand though. My weekday shifts usually end very late._

_Kiba (03:37): Why are you still awake today?_

_Kankuro (03:37): I slept early and woke up two hours ago._

_Kankuro (03:37): Working on a puppet now._

_Kankuro (03:37): [image sent]_

_Kiba (03:38): That’s so cool._

_Kiba (03:38): I could never work with art, it’s too hard._

_Kankuro (03:38): It isn’t when you like it, but the payoff ain’t the best._

_Kiba (03:39): I bet._

_Kiba (03:39): [image sent]_

_Kiba (03:39): Meet Akamaru. He’s heavy and takes 80% of my bed._

_Kankuro (03:40): He’s cute._

_Kankuro (03:40): [image sent]_

_Kankuro (03:40): Suna is here doing whatever, maybe he couldn’t sleep either._

_Kiba (03:41): Your cat is the cutest :((_

_Kiba (03:41): Btw I’m still wearing your cat hoodie._

_Kiba (03:41): I love it, where did you get it?_

_Kankuro (03:42): It’s gonna stink like you._

_Kankuro (03:42): I got it from my uncle, so I don’t know._

_Kankuro (03:42): And it’s not a cat hoodie._

_Kiba (03:43): I DO NOT STINK_

_Kiba (03:43): It totally is a cat hoodie. There are cat ears._

_Kankuro (03:44): They’re not cat ears, it’s just a stylistic choice._

_Kiba (03:44): They are 100% cat ears. Don’t dare to fight me on that._

_Kankuro (03:44): You are so tiring._

_Kankuro (03:44): Why am I talking to you?_

_Kiba (03:45): Because I’m cute._

_Kiba (03:45): And funny._

_Kankuro (03:45): You forgot cocky._

_Kiba (03:46): Shut uuuup._

_Kiba (03:46): Why are you so pretty, yet so annoying?_

_Kiba (03:46): Let me live, damn._

Uh oh. Kiba really had to start _thinking_ before typing. His face turned a deep shade of red when Kankuro took minutes to answer again and he realized what he had said. When Hinata called him a bisexual disaster, she had been 100% right. “Congratulations, Kiba, you fucking moron”, he said to himself in his own head. “Great way to rush things and scare him off. Let’s dig ourselves a hole, shall we?”

_Kankuro (03:50): I’m not pretty._

“Is he being defensive, testing the waters or something else? I don’t know! I’m dumb!” Kiba whined, regretting his life choices.

_Kiba (03:51): You deny the pretty, but not the annoying?_

_Kankuro (03:52): I know my characteristics. I can be annoying._

“Do I insist or do I pretend I never even said anything in the first place? This is not how this was supposed to go.”

_Kiba (03:53): If you did, you’d know you /are/ really pretty._

_Kiba (03:53): And annoying too._

_Kiba (03:53): I won’t forgive you for laughing at me during the horror movie._

_Kankuro (03:54): How could I not?_

_Kankuro (03:54): You looked like a scared puppy._

_Kankuro (03:54): You’re not as funny as Lee, though. He jumps off the couch and latches onto Gaara every single time._

“He totally dismissed that I called him pretty again, didn’t he?” Kiba sighed.

_Kiba (03:55): I’m cuter than Lee, though._

_Kankuro (03:55): Gaara would beg to differ._

_Kiba (03:56): But would you?_

Kiba was aware that he was pushing Kankuro now. He wanted to know how far he could take it, little by little. Of course, he wasn’t forcing the boy into anything, but he knew that he had to do _something._ Well, this was his start point.

_Kankuro (03:58): No._

_Kankuro (03:58): You are cuter._

_Kiba (03:58): I know, thanks ;)_

_Kankuro (03:59): You’re also a cocky bastard._

_Kiba (03:59): Not that it bothers you._

_Kankuro (03:59): It doesn’t, indeed._

_Kiba (04:00): Wanna know what else doesn’t bother you?_

_Kankuro (04:00): What?_

_Kiba (04:01): The fact that I think you’re pretty._

_Kankuro (04:02): You joke around too much._

_Kiba (04:02): I do, but it ain’t the case here._

_Kiba (04:02): You are pretty._

_Kiba (04:02): I’m just making you aware of that._

_Kiba (04:03): It is very unfair that someone can be /that/ beautiful, really._

_Kiba (04:03): How can the rest of us try to compete?_

Now, this was blatantly flirting. “I told Hinata I would take it slow, but look at me now”, he chuckled humorlessly to himself, remembering the talk they’d had in the morning. He wasn’t supposed to flirt so openly yet, he should become closer to Kankuro before. But, honestly, how closer does he have to get after cuddling someone for a whole night? Kiba wasn’t known to be very patient or very mindful, he often did things on instinct, and his gut feeling was telling him: go for it. And he did. Controlling himself, but he did. He still felt insecure about this whole thing, but he was trying.

His phone screen showed Kankuro start and stop typing several times.

_Kankuro (04:05): You’re telling me this, but the pretty one is you._

Oh, boy. The way a large smile crept up to his lips.

_Kankuro (04:05): Please stop making me say embarrassing stuff._

Kiba had to scream into a pillow because Kankuro was just _so adorable_.

_Kiba (04:06): I didn’t know you thought I am pretty._

_Kankuro (04:06): How could I not?_

_Kankuro (04:06): Look at yourself in the mirror._

_Kankuro (04:06): I might have fought you a lot, but I was never blind._

_Kiba (04:07): I could say the same about you._

This was going faster than Kiba intended. “Do not scare him off now, Kiba. Make him comfortable around you. Get closer to him. Don’t be too in his face. Stop talking before your disastrous ass says anything you shouldn’t.”

_Kiba (04:07): And even though I’d love to argue because I’m a little bitch, I’m getting sleepy now._

_Kiba (04:08): Thanks for talking to me so late, Kanky._

_Kiba (04:08): Go to sleep soon, ‘k?_

_Kiba (04:08): Good night :)_

_Kankuro (04:09): I’ll just finish a couple details and go too._

_Kankuro (04:09): Good night, Kiba._

Kiba had been lying. He was nowhere near sleepy yet, but he had to stop himself from being to feisty. He knew that he had to take things carefully when it came to Kankuro, so that when he finally asked him out, he would say “yes” instead of thinking it was all a prank. He patted Akamaru on the head and whispered “I’ll introduce you to him soon. You’re going to like him as much as I do now.” The dog just snored and shifted in his sleep, making Kiba chuckle.

In a building not far from there, Kankuro looked at himself in the tiny mirror on top of his desk. He had his puppet in hands, his face was completely red and his heart was doing leaps inside his chest. What had happened there, exactly? He couldn’t calm down. “Was he flirting with me?” Kankuro thought, unable to keep a smile away from his face. He was very confused, but not unpleased. Maybe he had a chance, right? With a sigh, he decided to see just where this road would take him.


	7. Chapter 7

— So? Did he agree? — Hinata asked while doing her makeup in front of her vanity mirror. Kiba laid on her bed scrolling through social media on the phone, still wearing Kankuro’s black hoodie and hating that the smell of the boy’s fancy soap was fading.

— Yeah. We have to do it where people aren’t looking, though. He’s very insecure about being seen with me by our friends.

— They’re _totally_ going to think we are up to something. Try to act normal, ‘k?

He grunted, knowing how hard it was for him to hide his emotions when his friends knew him so well. Turning on the bed to lay on his belly, Kiba stared at his phone and at the last text that he sent to Kankuro, asking him about a band they both liked. He was trying his hardest to keep the conversation going.

— I know I don’t need to tell you this, but… Be nice, ok? — Kiba sighed. — Really, he’s very different from what we thought him to be, so have an open mind, Hina.

— It is kind of hard, I’m not gonna lie. But if you say so, I will. I trust you.

Kiba smiled at her, looking at her painted face through the mirror. He knew that Hinata would always be there for him, no matter what. However, one thing was still worrying him a lot, something that he didn’t know exactly how to approach yet.

— Hina…

— What is it, Kibby?

— I feel bad for not talking to Shino about it. — He pouted. — You know, we always do everything together and talk to each other about everything. He was there too when you were fussing over Ino. I feel kinda guilty for hiding something this big from him.

— Sweetheart… — She turned around in her chair, leaving her brushes on the table and walking over to him, and took his hand in hers. — Are you afraid of what he is going to think?

— A little, yes. — Kiba confessed. — Shino is my best friend too, I don’t feel good about doing something behind his back, but I don’t know how he feels about Kankuro now. I don’t even know how Kankuro feels about Shino, specifically. And I want to work out this thing I have with Kan, but I also don’t want him and Shino to be at odds with each other.

— Kiba, you have to talk to him. Both of them, actually. You cannot solve this by yourself.

— I know. I’m just being a coward for the moment.

— You are not a coward. It’s ok to be afraid.

Kiba whined, pulling Hinata by the waist and hugging her so that he could hide his face in her belly. Recognizing how uneasy he must have been feeling, she ran her fingers through his hair, telling him everything would eventually work out.

* * *

— Man, I’m soooo tired. — Naruto complained, throwing himself on the chair next to Kiba in the classroom. — Sakura and Sasuke kept me awake _all night_ to study! I hate dating geniuses.

Kiba had been replaying the conversation he had with Hinata from the past night inside his head, until Naruto shook him off, making him chuckle at the words. Kankuro’s black hoodie was hidden in his backpack, and he was slightly unpleased with the fact that he _had to_ return it. If it were up to him, he would definitely steal it for good.

— Go ahead, rub it in our faces once again that you date not one, but _two people._ — Ino rolled her eyes, sitting on top of Chouji’s girlfriend Karui’s table.

Their little group of friends from the same classroom always got together before the first period and babbled in the back of the room, around Kiba and Naruto’s seats. The topic of the day, before Naruto arrived, was the rumor that professor Kakashi had been seen being lovey-dovey in the parking lot with professor Gai (even though there had been gossip that he and professor Iruka were dating not even two weeks before).

— It is not my fault that I’m _this_ irresistible.

— I just believe Sasuke and Sakura are morosexual. — Chouji sighed.

They continued to drag Naruto for a few minutes before the first teacher arrived and they all got back to their own seats. Kiba looked through the window at the scenery, glad that the week of storms had already passed, and the news only said it would drizzle lightly for a few days. He felt at peace knowing that Kankuro wouldn’t be alone and afraid of the thunders when Kiba wasn’t around to help.

The first one was a boring class that made him want to sleep, all he could hear was babbling. Kiba shifted on his seat a couple times and drew little figures on his notebook, but it was all too tedious, and he was painfully aware of the phone in his pocket. He wanted to pick it up and text Kankuro, but didn’t want to seem so overbearing; after all, he _had_ been relentlessly texting him since Saturday, and he didn’t know exactly if he was bothering or not. In the end, he just sighed and gave in to his temptation, grateful that the teacher didn’t really care about what the students did as long as they didn’t interrupt.

He opened up his conversation with Kankuro and started typing.

_Kiba (08:12): Good morning sir :)_

_Kankuro (08:17): Pay attention to class, mutt._

The younger boy could only open a small smile at the reply.

_Kiba (08:17): Don’t wanna._

_Kiba (08:17): It’s super boring._

_Kankuro (08:18): Everything is boring to you._

_Kiba (08:18): Almost._

_Kiba (08:18): You aren’t boring._

_Kankuro (08:19): Should I feel honored?_

_Kiba (08:19): I guess._

_Kiba (08:19): Talking to a cute boy never bores me, you know?_

He knew he was teasing Kankuro now, just wishing he were able to see the boy’s embarrassed face. Kiba knew he shouldn’t go too far, but a little fun here and there shouldn’t hurt.

_Kankuro (08:20): Cut the bullshit, mutt._

_Kankuro (08:20): Pay. Attention. To. Class._

_Kiba (08:20): I will if I get a reward._

_Kankuro (08:21): Man, you really act like a dog._

_Kankuro (08:21): Need a treat, puppy?_

_Kiba (08:21): Shut up._

_Kiba (08:21): If I pay attention, what will I get?_

_Kankuro (08:22): What makes you think that I have to give you anything?_

_Kiba (08:22): Because you’re a nice person?_

_Kankuro (08:22): No._

_Kiba (08:22): Then, because I’m cute?_

_Kankuro (08:23): Annoying is what you are._

_Kankuro (08:23): Will you leave me alone if I say yes?_

_Kankuro (08:23): Contrary to you, I want to pay attention here._

_Kiba (08:23): I mean, you could always ignore me and my texting._

_Kiba (08:24): But you aren’t doing that :)_

_Kankuro (08:24): Because I’m not an asshole._

_Kiba (08:24): Or because you like talking to me, or whatever._

_Kankuro (08:24): No. You are annoying._

_Kankuro (08:24): What do you want?_

_Kiba (08:25): You have to do my makeup this week._

_Kiba (08:25): And teach me that smoky eye you’re always wearing._

_Kankuro (08:26): I thought you knew how to do it yourself._

_Kiba (08:26): Well, kinda?_

_Kiba (08:26): I can do simple stuff, but you’re on another level._

_Kiba (08:26): When I need something fancier, I go to Ino or Hinata._

Kiba opened up his gallery in search of his pictures in makeup, choosing two of them and sending them over to Kankuro. One was of him wearing red eyeliner and some eyeshadow, and the other was of some elaborate full-face Ino did on him for her makeup Instagram account.

_Kiba (08:27): See the difference?_

_Kankuro (08:28): Why don’t you ask Ino to teach you then?_

_Kiba (08:28): Because I want /you/ to. Duh._

_Kiba (08:28): Also, I wanna see if I’ll look good in your edgy makeup._

_Kiba (08:28): I challenge you to make me pretty._

_Kankuro (08:30): You are already pretty._

_Kiba (08:30): Make me prettier then._

_Kankuro (08:30): If I tell you I’ll do it, will you let me pay attention to class?_

_Kiba (08:31): Yes._

_Kankuro (08:31): Fine then._

_Kankuro (08:31): We can discuss it later._

_Kankuro (08:31): Now pay attention to the rest of your classes, mutt._

_Kiba (08:32): Yes, sir :)_

_Kiba (08:32): See you in break._

Kiba grinned victoriously as he put his phone in his backpack pocket. He could very well not do what they agreed on and still get the makeup, but he was a good boy who would keep his promises. So, he just leaned over the table and started actively listening to what the teacher was saying, even though he thought it was a waste of time. The class was boring as hell, but it was a price worth paying.

Not too far from there, Kankuro sighed on his seat in the third-year classroom. He had managed to avoid Iruka catching him on the phone by some miracle, and now thought about regretting his life decisions. Kiba was only persuasive because Kankuro had a soft spot for him, even though he refused to admit it. His heart was beating quickly and he had already accepted the deal in his mind when Kiba sent him the pictures. He looked _absolutely_ gorgeous, and Kankuro just couldn’t say no.

* * *

Kiba anxiously looked at the clock above the door. The seconds seemed like minutes as the time passed painfully slowly during the last class before break. He just could not focus on anything but the agonizing “tic-toc” sound, even when it was muffled by the teacher’s explanations. He just wanted it all to be over already so he and Hinata could get out and meet Kankuro.

To his satisfaction, the bell rang soon, almost deafening. Kiba grabbed the vegan sandwich that Hana had made for him earlier and got his phone again. He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Hinata with a smile on his lips while the other students rushed to get out of the room.

— Don’t tell me you’re both ditching us today _again_. — Naruto whined from behind them. — Just like Shikamaru!

— Uhm, we… — Hinata started, searching for any excuse in her head.

— Are you two _dating?_ — Ino asked with a serious face, crossing her arms. — Is that why you’ve been acting weird?

— _Hell no._ — They both answered at the same time, Hinata with a little more emphasis on the "no".

— Leave them alone, Ino. — Chouji rolled his eyes.

— Yeah, sure. — She grumbled, eyes lingering on Hinata for a little longer. — Let’s go, Sai is joining us today. — At the mention of Sai's name, Hinata swallowed dryly.

The rest of the group quickly left Kiba and Hinata behind, aware that they probably had something private to do, even if it unpleased them to be left out. While leaving, Shino shot a glance back towards his two best friends, mindful that they were hiding something from him. He knew them very well, well enough to know when there was something wrong there, well enough to realize that they had a little secret going on. However, as he had never been one to meddle too much, he just hoped they would tell him about it soon.

Kiba and Kankuro had agreed on a meeting place on the previous night, just before Kiba left Hinata’s place. The older boy had instructed him to go into the school’s library through the ground floor and climb up through the stairs towards the second floor. On their way, Kiba stopped quickly to buy them a coffee on the machine, still wary of people seeing them both, nervous about being found out too early by his friends. Hinata, though, assured him that they would leave them alone. She herself was a little anxious for this, as it was the first time Kiba introduced her to someone he liked that she didn’t already know, and, of all things, it _had to be_ someone their friends didn’t like.

— It has to be around here… — Kiba said as they walked past some closed doors. The second floor was full of private study rooms, but he wasn’t very used to going there; after all, his friends weren’t exactly the type you’d find studying during break. It was quiet and not many people were there at this time, so it was probably the perfect place for them to meet.

As his eyes set on a door marked with the number 28, he could see through the glass next to it. There were already people inside, and Kiba could perfectly recognize Temari’s blonde hair in four buns. Then, he did his best to calm down, holding the hot cups with one hand and knocking on the door with the other. The knob turned quickly, revealing Kankuro looking back at them.

— Hey. — He said shyly. His makeup was on the softer side that day, only a black wing and a little bit of purple eyeshadow decorated his deep brown eyes. Kiba’s breath hitched when he saw him, having to swallow around nothing before being able to speak properly.

— Hey. — Kiba replied. — This is Hina.

— Hi. — The girl spoke next to him.

She was ready to say something else when someone inside suddenly interrupted her.

— Eh?! What is happening here, Temari?! — A familiar voice asked.

Before anyone could see them in the corridor, Kankuro let them both into the small room and closed the door.

They weren’t exactly ready to see who they saw there.

— Shikamaru?

Kiba looked at the boy with the same surprised expression that Shikamaru looked at him. Now he was confused. Kankuro had never said anything about anyone else besides Temari being there.

— Just a friendly little reunion. — Temari hummed. — Hello, Kiba.

— Hey…

There was a round table in the middle of the small room. Shikamaru sat next to Temari and they had a pile of thick books in front of them (apparently, she was getting him to study even though he didn’t really want to), and Kiba looked at her with an eyebrow cocked up. She just grinned back.

— So… This is awkward. — Kankuro sighed, sitting down.

Kiba pulled the chair next to him, sitting as close as possible and setting the cups onto the table, while Hinata took her seat beside Shikamaru. Kankuro flinched a little when Kiba brushed a lock of his hair under his ear so he could get a closer look at the makeup.

— Your wing is pretty sharp today. — He noted. — I like it.

Hinata had to physically stop herself from grunting at how Kiba was acting.

— Thanks, mutt.

— I brought you a coffee. — Kiba smiled, handing the plastic cup to him. — It’s black, no sugar.

— I don’t remember telling you about how I like my coffee.

— I asked Temari.

— Oh, thanks.

Shikamaru looked at them interact, but his brain still hadn’t picked up on what was happening. He remembered their little chat on Friday, but had no idea of how things had come to _this._ When Temari asked him to study with her that morning, she had not mentioned anyone else but her brother being there.

— So, will anyone bother explaining me why are they here? — He said, pointing at his friends.

— Kankuro and I have worked out our issues. We’re friends now. — Kiba replied with a timid shrug.

— Oh, so I’m not getting murdered?

— Not yet.

At that, Shikamaru breathed out loudly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He didn’t want to butt in too much, didn’t want to be a part of whatever little shenanigans Kiba was up to this time, especially because he _knew_ Kiba was hiding _this_ from the others, and he didn’t want to be caught up in anything in the future. However, he was indeed curious about what the hell had happened for such a sudden shift in the way the two boys behaved around each other. Two weeks ago, they would have been arguing if they were on a three-meter radius from each other, but now they simply looked a little uncomfortable, and It was probably because of _Shikamaru’s_ presence.

— Kan told me about your little meet-up this morning and I insisted on bringing this bitch over here. — Temari grinned. The glances she exchanged with Kiba told him that she had set her own little plan in motion. — You’re friends anyway, so there’s no biggie.

— Well, it’s true. — Hinata hummed. — I was curious about you guys. Kiba said some good stuff, so I had to come and find out by myself.

— Aw, he did? — The other girl beamed. — Don’t worry, sweetie, we’re nice. Right, Shikamaru?

— Yeah, yeah, sure. — He sighed. — Did you call me over here to chat or study?

— I’ll let you off the hook _today._ Let’s just relax and talk for the time being.

While Hinata paid attention to Temari and Shikamaru’s light bickering, amused by how she knew he was letting Temari say and do whatever she wanted, Kiba and Kankuro exchanged comforting stares. Kiba mouthed an “it’s okay” to him, and Kankuro just nodded, still a little stiff, not knowing how to act around Kiba’s best friend right there. He was nervous about this whole thing, but had decided to try his best for their friendship’s sake, so he just raised the coffee to his lips and took a swig.

Hinata side-eyed their silent interaction before turning to them.

— Soooo… — She sing-spoke. — I like your makeup.

— Thanks. — Kankuro answered, grabbing the cloth of his pants under the table. — I like yours too. It’s nice. — He complimented her, really liking the soft brown shadow she wore on her lids, paired with a small black wing.

— You know, talking to you isn’t really scary like I thought it would be. I guess we don’t have reasons to be at odds with each other if you two stopped arguing.

— I think so too. — Kankuro finally smiled, even though it was small. — He is still an annoying mutt though.

— Agreed. — Shikamaru said from the other side.

— Why do all my friends hate me? — The boy sighed dramatically.

Their talk progressed smoothly from there, with all of them interacting with one another. Temari and Hinata really seemed to like each other from the get-go, and to Shikamaru’s dismay, they had fun at his expense. Kankuro wasn’t a big talker when he was shy, so Kiba had to make constant efforts to get him to interact more and become more comfortable, and after some minutes he was already a lot better. He and Hinata talked about how much of a dog Kiba was, making the younger boy pout. This first try at interacting and bringing Kankuro closer to his friends was working very well, which made Kiba wonder how it could’ve been if they had been like this from the very start.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and the first bell rang to signal the students to go back to their classrooms. Kiba’s eyes went wide, he didn’t want to separate from Kankuro just yet, which did not go unnoticed by Hinata. She told Shikamaru to go back with her first, and was followed by Temari saying she had to go to the bathroom. That way, they left the two boys alone to talk.

Now that there were only the two of them there, Kiba smiled softly.

— I told you it would be alright.

— Yeah, thanks.

— I brought your hoodie in my bag. — He said, taking the clothing out to hand it back. — Even though I don’t wanna return it, I will, because I’m a good boy.

— Sure you are. — Kankuro scoffed, taking it in his hands.

— Did you like Hina?

— Yeah, she’s very nice.

— Told you so. — He grinned triumphantly.

— Shikamaru is not bad either, but I already knew him. I think Temari is flirting with him harder now.

— I wanna see them dating so bad. They match too well.

— Soon I’m gonna be the only single one in that house. — Kankuro chuckled.

— You never know what fate has in store for you, pretty boy. — Kiba teased him, pinching his hand. — C’mon, we gotta go before the second bell rings.

Kiba pretended to ignore the bright red color that settled on Kankuro’s face as he was called “pretty boy” in person. It was _too damn cute_ , Kiba just wanted to pinch his nose and his cheeks, maybe peck him. But he settled for letting his heart go wild in his chest.

They separated quickly after that. Kankuro got out through the second floor and Kiba made his way down to the ground floor to go away. When both of them reached their classrooms, the bell rang soon after.

* * *

_Shikamaru (15:03): So. You and Kankuro are friends now? For real?_

Kiba felt a vibration in his pocket while doing his homework, checking it to see Shikamaru’s name on display. He knew what that talk would be about. After their little meet-up in the library, he had felt his eyes on him constantly.

_Kiba (15:04): Yeah._

_Kiba (15:04): Why?_

_Shikamaru (15:05): It’s kinda weird after all the bullshit._

_Shikamaru (15:05): I know he’s the reason you were acting strange last week, but I wasn’t expecting this._

_Shikamaru (15:06): I suppose none of the others have no clue about it, right? Not even Shino._

_Kiba (15:06): They don’t, and please don’t say anything._

_Shikamaru (15:06): I wouldn’t, it’s not my problem._

_Shikamaru (15:06): And Temari would probably beat me up._

_Kiba (15:07): C’mon, you’d like that ;)_

_Kiba (15:07): You’ve got it bad, man._

_Shikamaru (15:07): What the hell are you talking about?_

_Kiba (15:07): Oh please, I’m dumb but not /that much/._

_Kiba (15:08): I have eyes, u know?_

_Shikamaru (15:08): I don’t know what you mean._

_Kiba (15:08): Oh c’mon, Nara. You like her and it shows._

_Kiba (15:08): Temari is a sweetie, trust._

_Shikamaru (15:09): That woman is a monster._

_Kiba (15:09): The more you deny, the more obvious it is._

_Kiba (15:09): I saw how you look at her and you never leave our group if it ain’t something that matters._

_Kiba (15:09): You like her._

_Shikamaru (15:10): Could say the same about you._

_Shikamaru (15:10): I didn’t wanna butt in, but you went there first._

_Shikamaru (15:10): You don’t fool me._

_Shikamaru (15:10): “Aw your wing looks pretty” and blah blah blah._

_Shikamaru (15:10): Friends my ass._

_Shikamaru (15:11): You’re into Kankuro._

Kiba gulped, shifting in his seat.

_Kiba (15:11): You don’t know shit._

_Shikamaru (15:12): I’m slow for those things, but blind and deaf I am not._

_Shikamaru (15:12): I have no idea how it began and trust me, I don’t want to._

_Shikamaru (15:12): But you’re pretty obvious. Try to pretend a little next time._

_Kiba (15:13): You’re very fucking slow indeed._

_Kiba (15:13): Especially if you think I’m gonna fall for the “I’m not into her” bs you’ve got going on._

_Kiba (15:13): You don’t admit it because you’re stubborn._

_Shikamaru (15:14): What I feel about her doesn’t matter._

_Kiba (15:14): So what I feel towards Kankuro doesn’t too._

_Shikamaru (15:16): You’re admitting to it._

_Kiba (15:16): Only if you are._

He hadn’t intended on telling anyone but Hinata about anything, but Shikamaru was way smarter than he looked. Somehow, he didn’t mind it if it was Shikamaru who knew, the guy was chill.

_Shikamaru (15:18): Fine._

_Shikamaru (15:18): If you tell anyone, I’ll choke you._

_Kiba (15:18): Kinky._

_Kiba (15:18): It's a deal. Let’s keep our mouths shut._

_Kiba (15:19): So… Temari, huh?_

_Kiba (15:19): How did it happen?_

_Shikamaru (15:20): I'd tell you if I knew._

_Shikamaru (15:20): We had classes together and the rest is history._

_Shikamaru (15:20): She’s scary._

_Shikamaru (15:21): It’s kinda hot._

_Kiba (15:21): Of course you would say that lmao._

_Shikamaru (15:21): How about Kankuro?_

_Kiba (15:22): Didn’t you say you don’t wanna know?_

_Shikamaru (15:22): I’m still baffled about it. Makes me kinda curious._

_Kiba (15:22): It’s a secret._

_Shikamaru (15:23): Fair enough._

_Shikamaru (15:23): You know about Gaara, don’t you?_

_Kiba (15:23): Lee, right?_

_Shikamaru (15:23): Yeah._

_Shikamaru (15:24): Gaara is nice too when you get to know him._

_Kiba (15:24): He hates my guts._

_Shikamaru (15:24): Not without a reason._

_Shikamaru (15:25): But he hated me too in the beginning._

_Shikamaru (15:25): It's just a matter of habit._

_Kiba (15:25): You think?_

_Shikamaru (15:25): Yeah._

_Kiba (15:26): You know, I can perfectly picture you and Temari dating._

_Kiba (15:26): You should try a little harder._

_Shikamaru (15:26): It’s such a hassle._

_Shikamaru (15:26): She’s too much for me, man._

_Kiba (15:27): Trust me, you should really try more._

_Kiba (15:27): You’re gonna thank me later._

_Shikamaru (15:27): You’re fucking weird._

_Shikamaru (15:27): Also, I don’t know how._

_Kiba (15:28): I could help._

_Shikamaru (15:28): Sorry bro but your love-life history is even worse than mine._

_Kiba (15:28): Shut up, bitch._

_Kiba (15:28): I know girls better than you do._

_Shikamaru (15:29): I’m not gonna fight you on that._

_Shikamaru (15:29): Girls are too hard to understand._

_Shikamaru (15:29): And they’re confusing. Temari is hard to deal with sometimes._

_Kiba (15:30): You’re just a lil bitch._

_Kiba (15:30): I’m gonna help. I ship you two so hard now._

_Kiba (15:30): What should I name you?_

_Kiba (15:31): Temaru? Shikatema? Shikari?_

_Shikamaru (15:31): Just shut the fuck up._

_Shikamaru (15:31): I can’t help with Kankuro, though._

_Shikamaru (15:31): I don’t know him very well._

_Kiba (15:32): Chill, I’ve got it covered._

_Kiba (15:32): Let’s keep this chat a secret, ‘k?_

_Kiba (15:32): I really don’t need out friends to say shit now._

_Shikamaru (15:32): Agreed._

_Shikamaru (15:32): Ino alone is already a hassle to deal with since she found out about Temari._

_Kiba (15:33): Should you really say that about your best friend?_

_Shikamaru (15:33): She annoys me and she knows it._

_Shikamaru (15:33): I’m telling you. Girls are difficult._

_Kiba (15:34): And you fell for a very difficult one._

_Shikamaru (15:34): Yeah, my life is doomed._


	8. Chapter 8

The group of friends sat together on the couches and the floor of Naruto’s living room. It was a Wednesday night and they had agreed to study together (translation: Neji, Sasuke and Sakura were teaching the rest of them so they wouldn’t fail Itachi’s subject), so they ordered a few pizzas and were now having dinner before going back to the books. Naruto’s godfather-slash-grandpa Jiraya paid for the food before heading out to meet a friend, leaving the house to them.

Kiba took a seat on a sofa in between Hinata and Chouji, with Shino in front of him on the carpet, and had been distracted by his phone for a few minutes. He tuned out the conversation around him in order to focus on his texting with Kankuro, who was now saying something about being bored at work. Kiba smiled softly at the selfie he got of the older boy rolling his eyes behind a counter.

For the past two days, they hadn’t met up. Ever since their little reunion with Hinata and Shikamaru, Kankuro told him to maintain a low profile so his other friends wouldn’t be suspicious about anything. And boy, it was _hard._ Hinata had kicked his ankle more than once in the cafeteria to stop him from staring at the table where the three Sabaku siblings sat at. However, their texting had increased by a thousand per cent. They exchanged pictures and music recommendations and talked about anything to keep the conversation going, and, in the past night, they had spent two hours solely sending each other pictures of their pets.

— Hey guys, I have a challenge! — Naruto said loudly, catching the attention of everyone but Kiba, who was still looking at his phone. — It’s called Kiba Get Off Your Fucking Phone Challenge!

Hearing his name, Kiba lifted his head, locking the screen.

— Very funny, Naruto. Have you thought of a comedy career? — He rolled his eyes.

— I’m serious, man. You can’t stop looking at that thing. There must be something _very_ interesting there. Did you get a girlfriend or something?

— _No!_ — Kiba whined. — I was just distracted by Twitter!

— Pity. You should get one. — Naruto chuckled. — Or a boyfriend. Or both. — He flexed, seated on his Sasuke’s lap, and leaned over to peck his lips. Sasuke just sighed at his boyfriend’s antics.

— Leave him alone, baby. — Sakura sighed. — You’re a little needy today.

Then began a long and heated discussion about Naruto being both a needy boyfriend and friend (a fact that the boy in question didn’t believe to be true), which ended when Sasuke, threatened by Ino, was forced to admit that yes, Naruto was needy, but that he liked it. The _“trouple”_ then began to receive various forms of teasing from their friends, which took the attention of everyone off Kiba, who could continue his texting in peace.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

Shino looked up at him from behind dark glasses, sipping on a cup of soda. That wasn’t usual Kiba behavior, he noted, since Kiba would normally be the first to jump in to make fun of Naruto or engage in (very) loud conversation during their reunions. What had been so important that he didn’t even take the chance to laugh at how red Naruto’s face was in that moment? This was sure weird, and Shino didn’t want to pry, but his curiosity was growing and he didn’t think he could hold it for long.

He noticed Hinata looking over Kiba’s shoulder at his phone screen, scoffing briefly and poking his arm. Kiba’s cheeks reddened a little and he glared at her and told her to stop before quickly taking a selfie of them both on his phone, probably to send to whoever he had been talking to.

Shino really didn’t believe Ino’s theory that Hinata and Kiba were dating since he knew for a fact that Hinata was in love with the blonde girl, but he understood from where the suspicion came, and for a few instants even questioned if that couldn’t be true. No, they would tell him. Right?

They finished eating and soon went back to the big table in Jiraya’s office, beginning a new topic of their math studying session. Kiba told Kankuro to text him later and ditched his phone, beginning to pay attention since he didn’t want to fuck up during their text on the following week.

It was all too boring, so everyone sighed in relief when they were _finally_ done. They all thanked Neji for having time to come over and started calling their parents before leaving, since it was already over 10 p.m.

— Do you need a ride, Kiba? — The older Hyuuga asked, ready to take Hinata home in his car.

— Nah, thanks. I came by bike. I like to ride it at night.

— Well, I offered. — Neji shrugged and started leaving first. Hinata waved them all goodbye, thanking Naruto for providing their place for the week.

After they left, the only ones still in Naruto’s place were Kiba, Naruto and his lovers, Shino and Chouji. Kiba smiled to himself, knowing very well what he was planning to do, and said his goodbyes to his friends before getting out through the front door. He was mounting his bicycle when he heard the door slamming behind him, turning around to see Shino’s figure standing there in silence. 

— Hey, man. Is your dad coming?

— No, I’m taking a cab. — Shino replied. He stared at Kiba for a while before getting closer. That night was very cold, making him shiver. — Hey, can I… Can I maybe ask you a question?

— You already did. — Kiba joked. But when he saw the seriousness in Shino’s expression, he gulped. — I mean, yeah. What is it, bro?

Shino looked around for a moment, inhaling deeply.

— Is there something going on?

— I don’t understand what you mean.

— Well… I've noticed that you’ve been acting really weird, and do _not_ pretend you haven’t, because I know you well. — He said, interrupting whatever Kiba had opened his mouth to answer. — And I know Hinata is in on whatever it is. I know you two are hiding something from me.

Kiba gulped _loudly._

_Fuck._

He’d always known that Shino was very perceptive, but was hoping that the boy wouldn’t catch up so quickly.

— Shino, we-

— I’m not pressing you into telling me, even if I’m a little curious. — Shino sighed. — I just… We are friends, the three of us. I don’t understand why I’m being left out.

God, this was exactly what Kiba didn't want to happen. His feelings of guilt had only been growing ever since this whole thing with Kankuro started, because he didn't want to feel like he was acting behind Shino's back. Well, he was doing it already, and he'd been found out, at least a little. Lying was no good at this point; 

— Look... — Kiba ran a hand through his hair, searching for words in his mind. — You’re right, we have been hiding something, but Hina has nothing to do with it. It’s _my_ secret. I’m gonna be honest with you, okay? — He waited for a confirmation from Shino. The boy shook his head affirmatively. — I’m not really ready to tell you about it yet. Don’t worry, I’m not doing bad shit or anything, but I don’t feel prepared to tell you yet.

— You know I wouldn’t ever judge you, right? 

— Yeah, Shin, and I’m thankful for that. I will tell you when I’m ready, ok? I just need a little more time.

Shino opened a small smile.

— That’s fine. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I just want you to know that I’m also your friend and I’m here for you. Whatever it is, you don’t need to be afraid of sharing with me, but I understand if you’re not ready.

— Thank you so much.

— No problem, Kibby. I’ll be there when you decide to tell me.

— You’re the best, Shin.

Kiba gave the boy a brief hug before being interrupted by the blinding lights of a nearing car. Shino waved him goodbye and got inside, leaving him alone in Naruto’s front yard.

He still wasn’t ready to tell Shino about Kankuro.

He knew that Kankuro wasn’t ready either.

Sighing, Kiba really mounted on his bike and started pedaling.

* * *

The cool air of the night made the skin of Kiba’s face sting a little as the passed by Raikage Electronics quickly. The backpack on his shoulders was a little heavy with books, and he thought for a second that maybe he should’ve accepted Neji’s offer. However, as soon as he could see the lights from the gas station, all of his worries about the cold vanished and he opened a smile. There was a convenience store there, and at 10:32 p.m. he couldn’t see any clients inside through the large glass window.

He stopped by a light pole and took the chain out of his bag to lock his bike there. The movement on the street was very slow, so he didn’t worry too much before heading over the entrance of the store.

A small bell announced the new client.

There were only three employees there: a security guard, a cleaner and a cashier. Kiba looked over to the counter, spotting brown hair peaking over and walked towards it, he leaned over the granite and looked down at Kankuro, who was sitting and going over some receipts.

— Good night, sir. — Kiba said. He took great amusement in seeing Kankuro practically jump from his chair in surprise, looking up to find Kiba.

— What the fuck are you doing here?!

— Well, I was at Naruto’s and decided to make a detour on my way back home. Aren’t you gonna say good night too? — He pouted.

— Fuck, you scared me. Good night or whatever.

Kiba took a glance at the boy’s uniform.

— You know, I thought so from the selfies, but this shirt actually looks great on you.

— Thanks. — Kankuro scoffed.

— So, when do you get off today?

— 1 a.m.

— Wow. Don’t you have school tomorrow?

— Yeah, but I slept a little earlier, so I’m gonna be fine.

— You’re going to get dark circles.

— Maybe. — Kankuro sighed. — You probably should go home and sleep.

— I just wanted to surprise you.

— You did. — He smiled a little. — You look nice with this beanie.

Kiba’s lips twitched.

— O-oh, you think so? Hinata gave it for me as a birthday gift.

— Yeah, I think so. — He had a teasing smile on his lips. — Do you want a drink? I’ll buy you one.

— Uhm, I don’t wanna impose.

— It’s okay. Think of it as repayment for that coffee on Monday.

— It was a gift. You don’t need to repay me.

— Then this is a gift too. Don't be stubborn.

Kankuro got up and out of the cashier area, walking through the store to get something from one of the fridges. He also passed by one of the aisles and picked up a back of chips before returning to where Kiba stood, placing the items on the counter.

— You really don’t need to do this, Kankuro.

— Friends do these things for each other, don’t they? So shut up and eat.

Kiba didn’t feel like arguing any further, and even though he had a full stomach from the pizza earlier, he opened up the bottle of orange juice happily. Kankuro had gotten a lot softer in the past three days, and Kiba couldn’t avoid thinking that the boy just needed opportunities to show people he was a nice guy instead of the angry scowling mess he always was when they were fighting.

— You know, we could hang out together tomorrow during break, right?

— Don’t you think it’s too risky? — Kankuro cocked an eyebrow up.

— Not really. We could invite Sasuke this time, I’ll just ask Shikamaru to keep an eye on Naruto so he doesn’t come running after his boyfriend unannounced.

— If you’re so sure, I don’t see a problem. But Gaara will be there, since they’re acquainted with each other a lot more.

— It's totally fine. Man, I was shocked when Sasuke told me they hung out.

— Why?

— I’m sure you know, but Gaara doesn’t really socialize with 98% of people and he has those “I’m gonna beat you up” eyes. I don’t have anything against your brother, but he can be scary when he wants to, just like you.

— I don’t like it, but I can understand. — Kankuro sighed. — I wish things were different. Gaara is not a bad guy.

— I know, Kanky, I do. But I didn’t before, and most people still don’t.

— Especially your friends. — He said with a little grimace.

— I’m sorry. I’m gonna change it, just give me time.

— I’m not really making you do it, you know?

— But what I horrible friend would I be if I left things this way, right? I told you I want to make our friendship work, for real. You’ll see.

— Thanks.

— It is nothing to thank me for.

Their conversation switched to something else while Kiba finished the snack he got from Kankuro. He felt really good about being in the other boy’s presence, it was a strange sense of comfort and belonging that he hadn’t felt in a while. They worked so well with each other than anyone who could see them would notice.

— Hey, when are you doing my makeup? — Kiba said as he prepared to leave. After all, it was already over 11 p.m. and his parents hated him to be out alone that late.

— Well, you could come over by Friday. How does that sound?

— Absolutely great. I’ll see you tomorrow then?

— Yeah. — Kankuro replied with a smile.

— Alright! Goodbye, Kanky.

— Bye.

Kankuro waved him goodbye as Kiba left the store and got back to his bike.

On the way home, he thought that things were really going smoothly with his plan.

* * *

— Okay. What the fuck?

These were Sasuke’s first words when he entered the private study room with Gaara following behind him. As soon as he saw Kankuro sitting next to Kiba and explaining something to the boy with a book, Sasuke’s brain immediately went into a halt and his jaw dropped a little, realizing that Hinata was also there. His presence didn’t go unnoticed, and the three people already there lifted up their faces so they could meet Sasuke’s stare.

— Get inside. — Gaara grumbled, making Sasuke realize that he was, in fact, frozen in the way.

With a light push of Gaara’s hand, he stumbled into the room and heard the door closing behind him. His face must’ve been surely contorted in confusion, because Hinata took it upon herself to explain.

— Hey, Sas. — She smiled. — They’re friendly now, don’t worry. You can sit down.

With a gulp, Sasuke sat to her left and to the right of Gaara, dropping his books on the table. When they were in Naruto’s place studying in the past night, he had no idea he would be seeing Kiba in the library on the next morning accompanied by people he had always said he didn’t like. He also could never had seen it coming that _Kankuro_ would be carefully explaining algebra to Kiba with the utmost level of patience.

— Gaara, am I hallucinating?

— Unfortunately not. — The redhead rolled his eyes. — C’mon, gotta study for your brother’s test.

— Isn’t anyone going to explain _anything_?

Kiba shot him an apologetic glance before speaking.

— Uh… Kankuro and I made up and started hanging out together. The others don’t know, so don’t run your mouth to Naruto, please. It’s kind of a secret.

— Why am I here if it’s supposed to be a secret?

— Because you’re _also_ hiding _this_ from your boyfriend. — Hinata smiled. — I'm sure Sakura knows, though.

— She does, of course. — Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. — But I’m not supposed to tell this to her, right?

— Well… — Kiba continued. — I don’t mind if it’s her. Do you, Kankuro?

Kankuro shook his head no.

— Great. Introductions done. Can we study already? — Gaara sounded annoyed.

— Are you that worried about math? You’re a genius. — Kankuro asked. — Or are you just being a brat?

— Shut up. My part of the deal does not include chatting.

— It _does_ include being nice.

— This _is_ me being nice.

Kankuro and Gaara stared at each other for a few seconds before Kankuro sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew his younger brother too well.

— Gaara is in a bad mood today. Let’s study.

The brief break time was spent mostly quietly. Sasuke and Gaara studied together like always while Kankuro explained a few questions to Hinata and Kiba. As time passed, they forgot about their initial reactions and start acting as if they were used to it, and Kiba thought that this was going easily and well. Sasuke and Sakura wouldn’t be a problem, but in the back of his mind he did worry about Naruto, Ino and Shino, who were some of his _closest_ friends. They were tough.

When the first bell rang, Gaara and Sasuke excused themselves as they needed to get books from the first floor and quickly got out. In the back of his mind, Kankuro knew that Gaara wasn't really up for socializing any more than he needed to.

— I’m sorry about Gaara. He’s a little pissed off because from the next week on he won’t be spending the afternoons with you know who. — Kankuro sighed.

— He must hate me even more now then. — Kiba grunted.

— Excuse me. Am I missing something? — Hinata asked, curious about what they were saying.

Kiba and Kankuro exchanged glances.

— Sorry, Hina. Gaara doesn’t like people to know about it.

— Well, if he isn’t hiding a murder, it’s okay. I’m fine with ignorance.

— What’s with you and murders lately? — Kiba chuckled. — Hey, Kan, we’re heading out first, ok?

— Yeah, alright.

— Tell Temari I said hi!

When Kiba and Hinata got to class, they could feel Ino’s eyes on them. She was probably still hung up on the idea that they had been dating in secret, which made Hinata whine in discomfort, as the girl she was in love with accused her of dating her best friend. Kiba gave her an apologetic look as he sat down on his chair. He looked outside to see the cloudy sky, but the clouds were white instead of dark grey, so he felt at peace.

* * *

_Sasuke (16:37): I told Sakura about this morning. Hope you’re ok with it still._

_Sasuke (16:38): I don’t know what to do about what Naruto thinks of them, and trust me, I’ve thought about it before. He’s stubborn as fuck._

_Sasuke (16:38): Gaara is my friend too or at least something like that._

_Sasuke (16:39): I was a little shocked ngl, but you did well by stopping those stupid arguments._

_Kiba (16:45): Hey, thanks man._

_Kiba (16:45): I’m thinking about how I’m gonna approach Naruto, but it’s too early._

_Kiba (16:46): Please ask Sakura not to tell anyone either. Kankuro isn’t really comfortable around my friends and shit._

_Kiba (16:47): Also, can I ask how you got Gaara to not want to strangle you?_

_Sasuke (16:50): I mean, Gaara isn’t a murderer, so people should stop treating him like one already._

_Sasuke (16:50): He’s just a normal guy like you and me, not an alien._

_Sasuke (16:51): We kind of bonded a little over shared pain, the family stuff and shit._

_Sasuke (16:51): Just treat him well and don’t look at him like he’s a monster._

_Sasuke (16:51): He takes a while to warm up to people, so you kinda have to be persistent._

_Kiba (16:52): Yeah, I figured out that much._

_Kiba (16:52): Thanks, Sasuke._

_Sasuke (16:53): No problem._

_Sasuke (16:53): I know we aren’t the closest, but I’m here for Naruto’s best friends._

_Sasuke (16:53): Hit me up if you need anything._

_Kiba (16:54): You’re a sappy boyfriend._

_Sasuke (16:55): Yeah, but don’t tell anyone._

_Kiba (16:55): I won’t._

Kiba exhaled loudly on the chair of the clinic. He went back to his studying quickly after the brief chat with Sasuke, trying to focus on the subject but not being very successful. His mind wandered around, thinking about everything but Literature.

— Having trouble? — Hana asked, leaning over the counter. Her last clients had just gone off and she was now free for a couple hours.

— Yeah, can’t focus.

— What’s in your mind, Kiki?

— Mhm, I don’t know. — Kiba grumbled. — I just hate Literature.

— Same here. — His sister smiled. — How’s it going on with that crush of yours? — She teased.

— Why do you assume I have a crush?

— I know you. I can see it in your eyes. C’mon, is it a girl this time?

Kiba averted her eyes.

— No. It’s a boy. — He muttered.

— Aw, cute. When are you bringing him over? I'm sure dad would love to meet whoever it is.

— We are not together, hag. — "Yet", Kiba thought. 

— It’s a shame. — Hana sighed. — Do you want something serious with this guy, though? I mean, usually you don’t take it far.

— He’s different. I really like him.

— And you’re not going to tell me who it is?

— No way in hell.

* * *

_Kankuro (21:54): Hey._

_Kankuro (21:54): You’re coming over tomorrow, right?_

_Kiba (22:01): Yeah!_

_Kiba (22:01): I can’t wait to look edgy in that makeup you do._

_Kankuro (22:03): Cool._

_Kankuro (22:03): Bring a change of clothes._

_Kankuro (22:03): Temari wants to go party. She threatened me into inviting you to come along._

_Kiba (22:04): I love your sister so much, wow._

_Kiba (22:04): She's really the best._

_Kiba (22:04): Where are we going? I need to know what to wear._

_Kankuro (22:05): Friday nights are nightclub nights._

_Kankuro (22:05): Bring a party outfit and don't be afraid of going a little over the top._

_Kankuro (22:05): It can get crazy where we're going._


	9. Akatsuki Nightclub

It was around 7 p.m. on Friday when Kiba knocked on Kankuro’s door again. He had been excited out of this world since the previous night, when Kankuro told him they would be going out to party. Hana had dropped him off at the apartment building and was not so happy about letting her baby brother stay over there again instead of going to game night at Hinata’s. She didn’t fight him, though, and didn’t ask about why his bag was so full either. Whatever it was, Hana chose not to know, even if she had her suspicions.

The doorknob turned slowly before Kiba met Kankuro’s face in front of him, once again clean. It was very nice to see the boy wearing beautiful makeup, but there was something special about getting to look at him when there was none. There was something intimate about looking at all the little imperfections that Kankuro hid away under foundation and eyeshadow. Kiba liked that feeling.

— Hey. C’mon in.

When he entered the apartment, he immediately saw two people in the living room. Gaara was calmly painting Lee’s nails with black nail polish, sitting cross-legged on the couch and humming. The redhead lifted his eyes just enough to see who had arrived and quickly dismissed the guest, while Lee opened a wide smile once he saw him.

— Kiba!

— Hey, dude. — Kiba waved shortly.

— So you’re going with us today? You’re gonna love it!

— Yeah. I hadn’t pegged you for a nightclub guy, though, Lee.

— Oh, well. Gaara likes them, so I like them. — Lee smiled almost blindingly. Kankuro now _really_ thought this boy was too pure for Gaara.

— I should have expected you’d be this type of boyfriend.

— What do you mean?

— You’re kind of a simp, aren’t ya?

Gaara snorted loudly, almost making a mistake on the nail he was working on. Lee just made a confused face, as if he hadn’t understood what that was.

— Great chat and all, but we have to start getting you ready, Kibs. — Kankuro interrupted.

At the mention of a nickname, Gaara stared straight into his brother’s eyes and lifted a mocking eyebrow. He was really holding himself not to scoff. Lee noticed this little display of his boyfriend and sighed, cupping his chin to make him look at him again instead, and Kankuro silently thanked the gods that Lee put Gaara in a leash.

Kiba bit his lower lip and poked Kankuro’s side, probably a little too happy about the nickname. He had thought it was cute enough through texting, but in person, it sounded even cuter, and he couldn’t help but be a little tease about it. Kankuro just dismissed him and walked towards his room, knowing that Kiba would be following behind.

— Have you already taken a shower? — Kankuro asked, looking though a drawer.

— Took one just before coming here.

— Good. Now lay on the bed, we’re getting rid of that eyebrow hair you don’t need.

Kiba did as asked, and Kankuro soon joined him, lifting his head to lay it on his lap. Kiba just hoped his face didn’t burn a bright shade of red right now, because his heart was surely betraying him by beating _that loud._ He was always the first to initiate physical contact with Kankuro, so when the boy did it, Kiba’s body started acting up.

— I had thought about it before, but had you had your brows designed?

— Yeah. — Kiba replied. — Ino does it for me sometimes.

— She’s good. I just have to pick a few strands to have your eyebrows looking neat.

— I wanted to shave a little line on them, you know? It looks pretty cool.

— I’ll do it for you if you want.

— Can I trust you to do it straight?

— Well, it’s probably going to be the first straight thing I do in my life. — Kankuro chuckled. — Just kidding. I’ve done it before for Temari, it looked good.

— Did you just… did you just come out? — Kiba grinned. He knew, of course, that Kankuro wasn’t straight, but they hadn’t talked about sexuality yet.

— Not like _anyone_ **ever** thought I was straight. I’m pretty sure _you_ didn’t. — He rolled his eyes. “Especially not after that whole ‘pretty boy’ deal”, Kankuro thought.

— God, I hate you so much.

— The feeling is mutual. Now shut up and let me work here.

For the next few minutes, Kankuro silently picked hairs under and above Kiba’s eyebrows to make them look clean, then got a razor and carefully sculpted a slit onto Kiba’s right brow. When Kiba got up to look in the mirror, he smiled openly, admiring his new look.

— Wow, I look great. Thanks, Kanky.

— You really do. — Kankuro muttered, but the tone was loud enough for Kiba to catch it.

— You’ve got quite a pair of hands on you, dude. Those things are gonna make you famous.

— Shut up. — He got up from the bed, making his way onto the corridor. — Stay here. Or not. I don’t really care. I’m gonna take a shower and then we can get to makeup.

When Kankuro left, leaving the door open, Kiba decided he wouldn’t be just playing on his phone to wait, so he turned around and made his way into the living room. Gaara and Lee were still on the couch, looking like the most adorable couple ever, but now Lee was painting Gaara’s nails with a deep shade of red. The redhead wore a fairly revealing black tank top with some rock band’s logo on it, so it was easy for Kiba to see for the first time that Gaara had a small tattoo, right on the back of his left shoulder. Getting closer, Kiba could recognize it as Kanji, but couldn’t read it.

— Hey, Gaara, what does your tattoo say? — He asked, sitting on the arm of the armchair, where Suna peacefully slept.

— None of your business. — Gaara replied. Yeah, they had been there before.

— Oh, c’mon, babe. — Lee smiled at him. — He just wants to know.

Gaara’s small grimace faded immediately once he got a kiss on the tip of his nose, and Kiba couldn’t avoid thinking that Lee’s power over him was something very, _very_ scary. Probably scarier than Gaara himself on a bad day.

— It says “Shukaku”.

— Oh, never heard that. What does it mean?

Lee and Gaara exchanged glances.

— It’s the name of a spirit from our homeland. It watches over my family.

— Oh, that’s neat!

— I guess. — He shrugged.

Gaara then didn’t say anything else, so Lee took it upon him to keep the conversation going.

— So, Kiba, how exactly did you and Kankuro become friends?

— Well… — He hesitated. — I got tired of fighting, really. Looking back, it was really stupid. And, as you know, I’m a pathologic extrovert, so I kind of annoyed him into a friendship and now he can’t get rid of me.

— That’s very you indeed.

— Yeah. And, you know, Kanky looks a little scary at first, but he’s sooo sweet.

— I guess that’s a family thing. — Lee chuckled, stopping the painting to briefly peck Gaara’s lips, making the boy’s cheeks turn pink. Kiba had to hold himself from cooing on the spot.

— Hey, just curious, but does Neji know about you two? I mean, you’re kind of besties.

— He does, but we don’t talk about it. Neji isn’t the first person you go to for relationship talk, if you know what I mean.

— Oh, I do, trust me. Heard all about it from Hinata.

— Yeah, so there’s that. The only person I really talk to about our relationship is uncle Gai. Especially because Gaara likes privacy. Right, babe? — He smiled, once again pecking Gaara on the lips and looking at him as if he was made of gold or something.

— Stop it, Lee. — Gaara said with his cheeks burning red.

Kankuro was right. Those two were the sappiest of couples, and even Kiba couldn’t bear being in their presence for long without feeling like the biggest third wheel ever. He and Lee talked a little more until Kiba heard a door open in the corridor and excused himself.

When he got back to Kankuro’s room, he met a shirtless boy in sweatpants. His throat felt a little dry and he gulped. Yeah, he would _never_ get over how hot Kankuro was.

— They’re disgustingly in love. — Kiba sighed, trying to avert his attention from his torso. Was he doing this on purpose?

— Told you.

— You did say that Gaara had a total mood shift, but that shit is _scary_. I saw him _blush._ Blush, Kankuro!

— Yeah. — Kankuro chuckled, putting on a t-shirt. — Do me a favor and go to the bathroom. There’s facial soap and tonic on the counter, so you can use them to prepare your skin. I’ll get the makeup.

— But it’s only eight.

— Yeah, but we’ll head out at ten and I need to do two full faces. Help me help you here.

— Fine.

Kiba followed Kankuro’s orders and then came back to him in the bedroom. The boy was waiting for him with a few brushes in hand and many products on display on the bed, along with a small ring of light. Kankuro had a cat headband on, pushing his hair back, and Kiba couldn’t get over how cute that was.

— You really like cats, don’t you? I mean, first the hoodie, now the headband…

— Shut up. — He rolled his eyes. — I got this from Temari. There’s one for you too. Put it on. — He threw it at Kiba. It was the same design, but on a different color.

— Aw, now we match!

— You’re so annoying, mutt. C’mon, lay down with your head on my lap so we can get started.

The makeup process started just like when he was with Ino. Kankuro put some music for background noise while he worked, and started preparing Kiba’s skin. The tips of his fingers were a little rough, probably because of all of his manual work, but they were warm and felt nice on his face. They didn’t talk much because Kankuro was so focused, applying products on Kiba and using them to make a base he could work with.

Time passed slowly and Kiba really preferred the light sound of Kankuro’s breathing to the music around them. He sounded so calm, just in his element while carefully painting Kiba’s eyelids with shadows, going for the same “edgy” vibe he often did on himself. It was starting to look very good.

— Lipstick or no lipstick? — Kankuro asked by the end of the process.

— What will look better?

— I think a gloss will be better for you. Just a little of it.

— Then gloss it is.

Then, Kiba felt the touch of a brush on his lips, smearing product on them. He felt his face heat up at the idea that Kankuro was touching his mouth, even if indirectly and just wished that he could kiss him right then and there. But he held himself. He remembered his resolution of slowly getting closer and closer until Kankuro couldn’t know what hit him.

— Alright, we’re done. You can get up and look at it.

Kiba excitedly jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror on Kankuro’s wall. Damn, he did look pretty nice. The foundation had a natural look to it, as if that was his real skin, and his eyes were full of black and red, giving him a vibe different from his usual one.

— Do you like it?

— Like it? I fucking _love it!_ Fuck, you’re amazing.

— Temari is way better than me, but I’ll take the compliment.

— God, stop putting yourself down like that! This looks fucking great, Kanky. You’re fucking good at this. — Kiba replied, taking off his headband.

— Thanks. — He opened a small, shy smile.

— I’m so eager to see what you’re gonna do on your face. Well, not that I’m worried about you looking good. You’re always looking good.

Always looking good. Damn, Kankuro’s heart couldn’t take it if Kiba kept saying things like that.

— Really? — He chuckled.

— I’ve told you before, you know. — Kiba sighed. — You’re just so gorgeous it’s _really_ unfair to the rest of us.

Kiba knew exactly what he was doing, and his inner self gave a shout of victory once Kankuro’s cheeks turned red.

— You run your mouth too much.

— It’s just the truth, pretty boy.

— I’ve said it before too, but the pretty one here is you. — Kankuro rolled his eyes, getting makeup from his bed to place on his table, alongside a small mirror and the ring of light. He was doing the most to pretend he wasn’t just bursting inside with that. He didn’t know if Kiba was this flirty with all of his friends, or if he was flirting with him.

— Whatever you say, pretty boy.

Kiba then stopped the teasing, because his heart was gonna explode in his chest if Kankuro showed him even one more cute expression. The younger boy just took his phone out and looked for the best angle to snap a selfie, sending it right to Hinata.

_Hinata (20:44): Wow, that looks good._

_Kiba (20:44): Right? He’s amazing._

_Hinata (20:44): I bet your little heart is squirming right now._

_Kiba (20:45): Yeah. I’ve been keeping up the light flirting, but I’m gonna end up having a heart attack by the end of it._

_Kiba (20:45): He’s so adorable, I’m gonna die._

_Hinata (20:45): God, you’re really lost._

_Hinata (20:45): What has Kankuro done to you lol_

_Hinata (20:46): It’s a shame you’re losing on game night, though._

_Hinata (20:46): They’ve asked about you but I said you had to go to your cousin’s house._

_Kiba (20:46): Thanks for covering up for me, Hina._

_Hinata (20:46): No biggie._

_Hinata (20:46): Hope your night goes well!!_

_Kiba (20:47): Thanks, I’m gonna send you pics!_

_Hinata (20:47): Just don’t exaggerate, ‘k?_

_Hinata (20:47): Gtg, it’s my turn._

_Hinata (20:47): Bye bye <3 _

Kiba looked up from his phone at Kankuro, who now prepared his skin in front of the mirror. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, because it was really adorable. Kankuro made his heart beat so loudly, and Kiba just regretted all the months that they spent fighting instead of being close like this. He wondered why Kankuro kept it going even though he liked him, why he kept annoying Kiba and being rude when, in reality, he’s so soft and calm. Well, that didn’t matter now.

— You’re going with your signature purple?

— Yeah. — Kankuro answered. Some minutes had passed since he started his makeup process, and now that his face was done, he moved onto the eyes, holding a palette with dark colors in one hand and a little brush in the other.

— I’m eager to see it when it’s finished.

— It’s gonna be similar to yours. But I’m going with black lipstick.

— Oh, someone is edgy today.

— Shut up.

“Make me”, is what Kiba thought. “Preferably with your mouth.”

— Can I use your bathroom to do my hair?

— Go on.

Kiba was indeed anxious for this night. He hummed while getting his hair in place, using a little of pomade. He had brought a good outfit, definitely over the top as Kankuro had instructed, and he had spent hours deciding on it while Hinata gave opinions. In the end, he hoped Kankuro’s jaw dropped once he got dressed in it.

He had just finished his hair when he heard a loud female voice coming from the living room and the sound of a door being slammed shut. With a smile, he left the bathroom and went to meet Temari.

Well, apparently not only Temari.

Just behind her, Kiba saw Shikamaru. And damn, he looked _great._ He wore black combat boots paired up with black ripped jeans with fishnets under them. A loose, also black t-shirt and a dark green jean jacket. His hair was done like always: on a high, thick ponytail, letting everyone see his eyebrow piercing and his earrings.

— _Damn_ , Shika. — Kiba said before whistling.

— Mouth shut, Inuzuka. — He grunted, rolling his eyes.

— I didn’t know you’d be coming too.

— Temari obliged me.

— That I did. — The girl smiled. — ‘Sup, Kiba? Nice makeup.

— Thanks. It’s Kankuro’s work.

— Of course it is. — She grinned. — Look, you two can hang out or whatever, I’m gonna do my makeup and my hair so we can go as soon as possible.

She left the room in a hurry, like a hurricane.

In the living room now were only Kiba and Shikamaru, no sight of Gaara and Lee. Kiba just sighed, sitting on the couch.

— So you’re missing out on game night too, huh, Shika.

— Told ya, Temari made me agree to go out.

— Oh, please. She didn’t need to do much to get you to come. Look, this is an opportunity. Take it!

— But it’s such a hassle to dress up. — He sighed.

— Man, shut the fuck up. She didn’t invite you for no reason, shoot your shot.

— I’ll try, alright?

— You’re a great kisser, she won’t regret it.

— _Shut up!_ — His cheeks heated up. — I should have never told you about her.

— You didn’t have to. You’re _that_ obvious.

— Says _you._ Only an idiot wouldn’t see the ridiculous crush you have on Kankuro.

— Hey, not so loud, asshole!

— Why don’t _you_ shoot your shot, huh? He’s in deep too, it’s in his eyes.

— I’m taking things slow, alright? I have my reasons.

— _Sure._ You’re just afraid he’s gonna run away or something.

— Yeah! But Temari isn’t, so just do it.

— How can you be so sure?

— Because I know she’s into you, you fucking idiot. — Kiba rolled his eyes. — Am I gonna have to play Sebastian and sing “Kiss The Girl” for you to grow some balls and do it?

— Why are we friends again? — Shikamaru grunted. — Ok, fine. I’m gonna try, but if this backfires, I’m gonna punch you on the dick so hard you’ll become sterile.

— Deal.

— God, I really need a smoke.

— And I need to change into my outfit. Do you mind waiting alone?

— Nah, go ahead.

— Ok, I’ll be back soon.

Kiba then got back into Kankuro’s bedroom, where he was finishing the last touches on his makeup. His eyes seemed dangerous in the middle of black and purples in a very extravagant look and black, shiny lipstick colored his mouth. Damn, how much more beautiful could this man get?

— Shikamaru is coming along too. — Kiba said as he entered.

— Yeah, Temari told me about it before going to class. I really pity that poor boy’s soul.

— C’mon, your sister isn’t bad.

— I love her to pieces, but she’s a little devil.

— She doesn’t look the part. — He chuckled, looking for his bag on the floor. — I’m gonna change now, see if I fit in.

Kiba went to the bathroom to put his clothes, and admired himself in the mirror. If what he knew about men was right, he should knock the air out of Kankuro’s lungs as soon as he entered the room again. He did feel a little shy, but Hinata assured him that he looked so good that even she could go for him then, and that was a big compliment.

Well, it worked out.

— Is it any good? — Kiba asked, standing in front of the door, now completely ready.

Kankuro had his back to him at first, and Kiba could relish in the way his eyes widened and his chin dropped for a split second when he turned around to look.

— Oh, uh- I- Yeah. Damn good. — Kankuro stuttered.

But who could blame him? Kiba stood right in front of him looking like _that._ Skin-tight ripped dark blue jeans with fishnets underneath, revealing big patches of the skin of his legs. Black boots with a slight high heel complimented the whole outfit. But what _really_ made Kankuro’s mouth almost gape was the see-through black crop-top with long sleeves that Kiba was wearing, revealing not only his defined abs and chest (all from being so active on sports), but also his pierced belly button, that only his friends had seen up until then. A red choker adorned his neck and he had put on his black earrings. All of that happened to match the makeup, making Kiba look just… breathtaking.

— Do you like it? Is this okay for where we’re going?

— Yeah, it’s- it’s more than okay. Fuck, you look great.

— Thanks, Kanky. — He opened a small, mischievous smile.

— I’m afraid _I_ might feel underdressed. — He chuckled nervously, trying to avoid Kiba’s eyes.

— I’m sure you won’t. C’mon, dress up. I’ll wait for you in the living room with Shika.

When he went back to meet Shikamaru, the boy started laughing and shaking his head.

— Fuck, you’re fucking terrible, Inuzuka. — He said in between chuckles. — Who are you trying to kill?

— By that reaction, I'm look good, right?

— As a proud bisexual, I must confirm. You’re hot tonight.

— You’d hit it again? — Kiba arched an eyebrow mockingly, hinting at their past.

— Well, yeah. I can’t even imagine what’s going through Kankuro’s mind right now, wow.

— Hopefully it's this banging body.

— I thought you were taking things slow?

— I am, but that does not mean I can’t look like a whole snack.

— Fair enough.

Kiba threw himself on the couch next to Shikamaru for them to take pictures together. Shikamaru always acted like everything was such a hassle to him, but he secretly enjoyed the busy times with his friends, and Kiba was always sure to give everyone a good time. They were in the middle of an Instagram video meant only for Hinata when Kankuro showed up through the door.

— Fuck. — Kiba muttered under his breath.

Now he was the one having air knocked out of his lungs, because if he thought Kankuro couldn’t get any more attractive, he was _dead wrong._

— Huh, Gaara and Lee aren’t ready yet? — Kankuro said nonchalantly while strolling towards the two boys.

Shikamaru mustered all of the strength in his body to stop himself from outright cackling.

The oldest Sabaku was undoubtedly good looking, and even more now. He wore a black high neck sleeveless top that hugged all of the muscles in his torso, displaying muscular arms in full sight. Black pants full of chains hung low on his hips, two big slits on the area of his knees, and all-black all-star sneakers on his feet. His hands were full of silver rings with chains too, going up to his pulses. His hair was a little styled and all of it just went perfectly right with his makeup.

Kiba’s heart was doing leaps in his chest.

— They were already gone when I arrived. — Shikamaru said, saving his friend’s ass, because he was sure Kiba would start stuttering like the bisexual mess he was.

— I guess they must be getting ready too. It’s almost time anyway.

— So where are we going?

— Well, — Kankuro said, sitting on the armchair — there’s this nightclub Gaara, Temari and I always go to because it belongs to a guy from our home and his friends. It has kind of an alternative vibe to it, but I think you guys are gonna like it.

— Is there a smoking area?

— Yeah.

— Then I’m settled. — Shikamaru sighed.

— What about you, Kiba? — Kankuro questioned. — What do you think?

— Uh, well… I-if there are good drinks, I’m good!

— Oh, wait ‘til you try the house’s special. It’s a shame that I can’t really drink today ‘cause I’m the driver for the night.

— S-sure.

Kiba wanted to punch himself for acting so weirdly, but he couldn’t help it. It was all Kankuro’s fault! How dare he look that handsome so effortlessly?! That shit was so unfair, and Shikamaru knew he was short-circuiting inside.

Soon, Gaara and Lee finally showed up again. Gaara worked well on his makeup with a black smoky eye and contact lenses that made his pupils practically disappear, but still maintaining the blue color of his irises. He wore a wine shade of red, many chains and there was some kanji painted on his forehead. Lee, on the other hand, only wore eyeliner and a little bit of green eyeshadow, matching his dark green and black clothes. They looked amazing next to each other, contrasting yet matching. Power couple.

Once Gaara’s eyes settled on his brother’s clothes, they immediately went to Kiba’s, and he outright scoffed, exchanging a knowing look with Lee.

— Is Tema not ready yet?

— Nah, you know her.

They all made small talk about school for a few minutes and, once again, the rumors about Kurenai and Asuma showed up, making Kiba and Shikamaru side-eye each other. Then, Lee finally let out that he knew, for a fact, that professor Kakashi had been dating (well, actually married to) professor Gai for the longest time, but they’d been thinking about adding someone else to their relationship.

Temari appeared just a little after 10.

— Hello boys. — She smiled.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru to see him almost drooling. It served him right.

She had flawless makeup on, matching her siblings’ edgy look. Her hair was down, framing her beautiful face perfectly, which was for sure a _change_ since Temari had her hair up all the time. She had black leather ankle boots and wore black ripped tights underneath a short plaid skirt adorned with chains. She also wore a fishnet long-sleeve with a black turtleneck crop-top on top. All of that made her blood-red lips stand out much more.

— Are we ready to go?

— We were just waiting for you. — Gaara sighed.

— Aw, so sweet of you. You don’t mind going on Lee’s lap on our way there, right baby bro?

Gaara cursed her and everyone laughed before leaving the apartment. There was some tension in the air, as most of them were excited for the night. Kiba had already managed to control his mouth and could speak to Kankuro normally, so Temari had him on the front seat while she, Shikamaru, Gaara and Lee found themselves in the backseat.

They put on some rock music on the way and started chatting.

* * *

_— Oh, wow. — Kiba said as soon as they got in._

When they arrived near the nightclub, Kankuro parked in front of some closed store. From there, they could see the very long line that turned the block for people to enter, and Kiba thought this must be some pretty popular place. Most of the people they could see were dressed up like them, but there were some with outrageous looks, and some that didn’t really seem to fit in.

— So we’re gonna have to wait in this hell of a line? — Shikamaru said, thinking about at least three hundred moves that he could make to flee the scene.

— Hell no. — Temari laughed. — We are V.I.P., sweetie.

— V.I.P.? — Kiba asked. — How so?

— Well, let’s just say the owner _really_ likes Kankuro.

— Oh, cool. So what, we just go in easy like that?

— Yeah. We’re around so much that the security staff knows our faces by heart now.

— Should highschoolers really be in here? — Shikamaru arched an eyebrow up as they walked towards the entrance.

— Probably not. But like, it’s not illegal if we’re older than 16.

— Are you really sure?

Temari just shot him a blinding smile and Shikamaru shut up. They reached the big, buff bodyguards in front of the doors and greeted them by their names, waving as they made their way in. People in the line looked at them bitterly.

The inside was movie-worthy.

The walls were so high there were two floors and Kankuro commented about a basement area. And that’s not counting the V.I.P. area on the terrace. It was all black and red, with blinding moving lights, both white and colorful, coming from everywhere. There was also a big screen by the back, displaying various images, and a mixing table in front of it, where the DJ played deafening music. The place was packed with people dancing and moving everywhere.

— It’s really good, right? — Kankuro said after Kiba, smiling at him.

— Fucking amazing.

Gaara then poked his brother’s arm.

— Let’s go look for Sasori. You know how he gets when we come and don’t go to say hi first thing.

— Oh, sure. Hey, guys, follow me.

Kankuro took the lead and guided the rest of them through the sea of bodies, going up two flights of stairs. On top, there were more security guards, but they opened the door as soon as they saw Kankuro’s face.

The open terrace had less people, but still a fair amount. Most of them smoked or sat by wide sofas, drinking and chatting. They walked towards the corner to an area full of people, each of them weirder than the other. There was a circular couch with around fifteen people sitting and talking loudly, and the first thing Kiba noticed was professor Itachi carelessly smiling with a glass in hand, being hugged by the waist by some other man.

— Sasori, we’ve come. — Kankuro said, followed by the others.

A redhead got up as soon as he heard it, eyes red and a glass in hand, ready to greet them all. He looked as young as someone in their early twenties, and Kiba really wondered how the fuck someone that age owned a nightclub that great.

— Don’t be fooled. — Gaara said from behind him, reading his mind. — This asshole is like twenty years older than us.

His mouth didn’t have time to gape before the guy greeted him too.

— So, what brings you to our humble little bar? — He asked, sitting down and motioning for the group to do the same.

— Well, I survived my calculus teacher and thought I needed a reward, so I dragged them all here. — Temari happily answered. — Math sucks. Sorry, Itachi, but it does. — She said, looking at their teacher.

— Is Sasuke around today? — Gaara questioned.

— No. Spending the night at his girlfriend’s. — Itachi talked to him so casually that Kiba was near having a stroke.

— So, where‘s the boytoy? — Kankuro wondered.

— He should be coming back from the bar. Also, stop calling him a boytoy.

— Great, we’re going. Bye Sasori, always good to see ya. — Gaara hurriedly said, turning on his heels faster than a heartbeat and dragging Lee behind him. He had been lucky enough not to meet Deidara first thing and he was not testing his luck now.

— Well, this should get us going too. As you see, we brought guests. — Temari signaled to Kiba and Shikamaru.

— Oh, my. Which one of them is your boyfriend and which one is Kankuro’s? — Sasori teased. Itachi raised a brow at that, a little interested in his students’ gossip.

— Oh no! We’re friends, you hag!

— Don’t lie to a liar, little girl. — He chuckled. — Deidara will be sad about not meeting you, but you may go. Make sure they enjoy our club and send my best regards to your uncle when you call him.

— Will do!

With that, all of them left before the said boyfriend came, as they didn’t really deal well with him. He was an artist and that was everything he could ever talk about, annoying them into joining his madness of explosions and sculptures. Shikamaru asked for the smoking area when they walked down the stairs, and Temari quickly offered herself to take him there. She winked at Kiba and Kankuro’s direction before leaving, and Kiba wasn’t really sure about what she meant by it.

* * *

Kankuro and Kiba had walked all over the nightclub and were now sitting by one of the bars. While Kankuro sipped on a glass of water, Kiba chose a non-alcoholic drink, as he didn’t want his friend to be the only sober one by the end of the night. They were discussing lightly about how Kankuro got to meet Sasori and how they were both skilled puppeteers, and Kiba listened to every word attentively. He had discovered that, despite being a fairly quiet one, there were topics that made Kankuro run his mouth nonstop, and puppets was one of them. He just seemed so passionate about it that his eyes even had a certain shimmer to them when he talked about things he loved, and Kiba loved to see it. He loved to see how invested Kankuro became, how excited he got every time he mentioned his wooden dolls. It was cute.

— So, he’s from your homeland, right?

— Yeah. Kind of a family acquaintance. My uncle and he are close friends, so he took a liking to us too.

— Where exactly are you from, though?

Kankuro’s eyes darkened. Kiba noticed the shift immediately.

— You don’t have to say anything. It’s ok if you’re not comfortable yet. I was just a little curious.

— Thanks. — The older boy looked at him fondly, and started fidgeting with his glass. — I know it must be annoying, that I don’t share a lot of things.

— It isn’t. You have your reasons, and I know it’s not because you don’t trust me. If you ever decide to talk to me about it, you know I’m here. — Kiba smiled, putting his hand on top of Kankuro’s and looking into his yes. — We’re friends, right?

— Yeah. We are.

— I kind of wonder about what the others are doing. We’ve been here for like, an hour, and I haven’t seen them anywhere.

— Well, Gaara and Lee for sure are either on the dancefloor, or hooking up in a bathroom, that’s for sure. Temari must be hitting on your friend somewhere.

— I cannot imagine Gaara on the dancefloor.

— He loses his inhibitions when he gets drunk. And you probably know Lee, he becomes a monster if Gaara allows him to drink.

— Ugh, don’t even remind me. He broke so many things the first time we got drunk together. Never again did we let him drink with us. Wanna hear a secret?

— What is it?

— We make fruity drinks and give him alcohol free beer so the mess doesn’t happen. He doesn’t even notice, he thinks he’s gotten better at drinking.

— You are so mean. — Kankuro grinned. — I love the idea.

Kiba really liked how beautiful his smile looked.

As soon as they finished their drinks, Kiba took Kankuro by the arm and dragged him to the dancefloor. Kankuro resisted, saying he didn’t know how to dance, but Kiba insisted and said there was no fun in going to such a good club and not enjoying it to the fullest. For being so physically active, Kiba was the stronger out of the two, and managed to pull Kankuro all the way there easily and with a bright smile.

There was electronic music playing and the sea of bodies moved in unorganized waves. The two boys had to find a small space for them close to the DJ, and Kiba started to move to the sound, matching the beat. Kankuro, on the other hand, stayed almost immobile next to him, just shaking his head with his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do. He wasn’t a dancer, that was for sure, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the guy he liked, which made him very tense. Kiba noticed it.

— Let it go, Kanky!

— I really don’t like this. — Kankuro shouted over the music so Kiba could hear him.

— C’mon, you’re just shy. Let it go, I’m not gonna make fun of you.

— But-

— No “but”. You have to relax a little, enjoy it! Here, try to do what I do.

Kiba, now facing him, started doing some very easy movements so Kankuro could keep up with him. He was stiff at first, not sure of how exactly he could relax when his crush was almost shirtless in front of him, exhibiting that god-like body, dancing with such a blinding smile. If anything, that situation had been nerve wrecking ever since Kiba showed up at his door and he could see the shine of the jewel on his belly button. But there was something so… So freeing about being right there, right at that time. He slowly felt his muscles relaxing, his bones moving more in rhythm, his heartbeat calming down. Kankuro was slipping into a comfortable state while accompanying Kiba’s moves, trying to match him.

Unknowingly, they were getting closer and closer, their bodies seemed to be attracting one another by some kind of magnetic force. Even though the place was full, it was as if there was no one there but them, lost in their own bubble of fun. The moment felt special, it felt intimate, just like when Kiba held him under the blankets in the middle of a storm. Undoubtedly, Kankuro wanted Kiba to hold him again. Not for protecting him, not for helping him, but just because.

— See? I told you, anyone can dance.

— I’m not nearly as good as you are, though.

— Well, I guess I’m just gonna have to stick around and keep teaching you then. Practice makes perfect.

There it was. His teasing grin.

— It might take a long time.

— So I’ll have to stay with you for a long time. How about that? You got me bound.

The implication made Kankuro’s heart flutter.

— Binding, huh? Kinky.

— Oh my God, shut the fuck up. — Kiba laughed.

Saying “make me” would be too cliché, wouldn’t it?

— Why don’t you shut up? — He grinned.

— Make me.

What? Kiba _was_ cliché. At his response, Kankuro almost gagged in his own spit, and of course, Kiba’s mischievous expression didn’t help either. Kankuro didn’t know if it was flirting or joking, but decided for the safe route.

— I’m not indulging your fantasies, mutt.

— That’s a pity.

Kiba licked his lips. God, this boy was really going to be the death of Kankuro.

As if he’d seen an angel coming from the sky, Kankuro’s eyes locked on two figures coming their way and he felt saved by the bell. Soon enough, Gaara and Lee stood next to them. Lee held his boyfriend’s waist tightly, and there were hickeys on Gaara’s pale neck, showing that Kankuro had hit the nail on the head when he said they’d been hooking up somewhere.

— Have you guys seen Temari? Matsuri is looking for her. — Gaara asked over the music.

— The last we’ve seen of her was hours ago. She went with Shikamaru to the smoking area. — Kiba replied.

— God, she really loves disappearing on us. — The redhead rolled his eyes. It looked pretty cool with the lenses.

— Leave her. — Kankuro chuckled. — She must be trying to get lucky.

— She doesn’t need to try too hard. Have you _seen_ the way that boy looks at her? — Gaara sighed.

— I saw him drooling when she showed us the outfit. — Lee joined in.

— Well, he looks pretty hot himself, so I guess she hit the jackpot.

— Wait. Wait a minute. Ythink Shikamaru is hot? — Kiba asked, shocked at Gaara’s words. He never really interacted with them at school and never looked their way if he didn’t have to, so this was… a surprise.

— _You don’t?_ — He arched an eyebrow.

Kiba smiled.

— I totally do. Just didn’t expect _you_ to.

— You guys are kinda annoying, but I’m not blind, you know? I know a hot guy when I see one.

— Oh? Am I hot then? — Kiba laughed, not really expecting an answer.

— Well, you do have a great body. Lee can agree with me on that. — Gaara noted and his boyfriend shook his head affirmatively. — So, yeah. You're hot. But I’m probably not the one you should ask that to. — He grinned maliciously, tilting his head in his brother’s direction.

Kankuro regretted not wearing a full coverage foundation, because some of the deep red that his cheeks were actually showed up as a faint pink shade. He really loved his brother, but, right now, he was close to committing a cold-blooded murder.

Kiba wasn’t dumb. He realized that Gaara wasn’t either, and was cautiously studying his reaction. So, Gaara would realize, if he hadn’t already, that Kiba was indeed into his brother. And he didn’t seem opposed to it. Good. Great. Alcohol really made the redhead a lot tamer.

— Really? — He turned his body to Kankuro, who right now just wanted to melt into the ground and forget he once was a living being. — What do you think, Kanky? Do I look hot?

Kankuro gulped. He was not ready for that.

He couldn’t lie, but he felt so nervous that his stomach started swirling inside his belly.

Well, let’s go for the truth and then to throwing ourselves off the roof, shall we?

— Well, yeah. You- you look, uh- you’re hot, yeah. — He stuttered.

Lee put his hand on Gaara’s mouth so his boyfriend wouldn’t cackle. He was close to bursting in laughs himself, and he knew Gaara well enough to know his antics.

— Thanks. — Kiba said, locking eyes with the older boy. — I think you look hot too. — His voice was serious, and he let his eyes wander all over Kankuro’s body so he could prove a point.

Fuck going slow, apparently. He was going right for the kill. Sorry, Hinata.

Well, nothing that he couldn’t pass up as “friendly” if Kankuro got scared. After all, Kiba _did_ have the habit of energetically complimenting his friends, and the words weren’t the most friend-like all the time. More than once, Shino looked so damn hot that Kiba asked his friend to fuck him. He could play it up, yeah.

Gaara made puking noises.

— Lee and I are going to the terrace to breathe a little. Wanna come?

— We’re good here. — Kiba answered, looking into Gaara’s eyes. There was a silent conversation there in the span of a second, and the boyfriends quickly left with a wave of hands, asking Kankuro to text in case they see Temari around.

Not wanting to make the situation more awkward, Kiba changed the subject.

— Your brother treated me nicely. What’s happening?

— He drank and apparently had a nice hook-up session. Lee tames his nerves.

— He holds so much power and doesn’t even know it.

After that, they didn’t spend much longer in the dancefloor. Kankuro wasn’t nearly as energetic as Kiba and asked him if they could go to the lounge area underground, to which Kiba agreed. There, the music was a lot softer and there weren’t many people. The place was full of couches, chairs and tables, with a bar by the back, and people were mostly chatting down there. The walls were painted black just like the rest of the club, but here there were red and white clouds decorating them, along a nice graffiti writing that said “Akatsuki”.

— This seems more like your vibe indeed. — Kiba noted when they approached the bar and asked for non-alcoholic drinks.

While they waited for the bartender to prepare them, Kankuro took a look around the big room, mindlessly watching people doing their thing. He was uninterested up until he saw a familiar head of blonde hair by the corner, a little hidden by the dark, and his eyes adjusted quickly to see his sister sitting on Shikamaru’s lap, lacing an arm around his neck and holding a glass with her free hand. They seemed to be talking, and by the look of it, the flirting was on 1000%, and Kankuro sighed deeply, knowing he might have to find somewhere to sleep that night.

— Guess your friend is really getting lucky tonight. — Kankuro spoke when they got their drinks, signaling to the spot where the other two were. Kiba turned his head around to see, and his jaw dropped a little.

— She’s really something.

— Pray that your friend will come out of this alive.

— Oh, trust me, we should pray for her too. — Kiba smiled, remembering exactly how Shikamaru could get in those kinds of situations.

— You sound like you know something I don’t.

— Well, Shikamaru and I have had an arrangement in the past. I know his habits.

— Oh?

Kiba gulped. Too much? Maybe you shouldn’t talk about your past friendship with benefits with the guy you like, but he had no filter. He tried to fix it.

— Well, it’s very over now. Wasn’t anything really, just fun. Totally over.

— You don’t have to explain yourself, mutt. — Kankuro chuckled. If it’s in the past, he didn’t really care. After all, in the past he’s been a fucking asshole to this boy, he had no right to feel anything about it. Well, not when the guy in question was on the way to get eaten by his sister.

— It felt like I should.

— Why?

“Because I like you and don’t want you to think I have something with anyone else.”

— Just because.

When Kiba stole another look in that direction, Temari had already gone for the kill. They were kissing slowly. Shikamaru had his hands on her, one on her waist and the other on her thigh, grabbing her. He felt like he was spying.

— Maybe we should get out of here. — The younger boy said, sipping on his fruity drink.

— Yeah. Let’s sit somewhere else.

Not too long after, when they were excitedly speaking about a TV show and relaxing on a couch, Kankuro’s phone ringed once. He paused the conversation to open the text message from his sister.

_Temari (01:57): Not going home tonight._

_Temari (01:57): Also don’t need a ride._

_Temari (01:58): We’re leaving now._

_Temari (01:58): Don’t make breakfast for me._

_Kankuro (01:58): Did it work out with your boytoy?_

_Temari (01:59): Shut up. Bye._

Kankuro held his phone up to Kiba’s face so he could read the screen.

— They’re so quick.

— Tell me about it. — Kankuro rolled his eyes with a smile. — Temari always gets what she wants, clearly.

— I’m gonna have her teach me a few tips.

— I firmly believe they only work for her. Trust me, I’ve tried.

Kiba’s phone rang too.

_Shikamaru (02:01): If anyone asks about me tomorrow, tell them I’ve died._

_Kiba (02:01): Gladly will._

_Kiba (02:01): Have a good time lol._

_Kiba (02:01): Where are you going?_

_Shikamaru (02:02): My place. The folks are out of town._

_Shikamaru (02:02): Good luck tonight._

_Shikamaru (02:02): He’s clearly into you. Make a move._

_Kiba (02:03): I’ll update you on it tomorrow._

_Shikamaru (02:03): I’ll be waiting for it._

— Well, they’re both in good hands.

— Hold up, I’m gonna text Gaara.

_Kankuro (02:03): Tema just left with her boytoy_

_Kankuro (02:03): Told us not to wait for her at home_

_Gaara (02:04): Great_

_Gaara (02:04): Do you want the house for you or can Lee and I go there?_

_Gaara (02:04): If you need it, I’ll crash at Lee’s_

_Kankuro (02:05): Need it?_

_Gaara (02:05): C’mon. That damn mutt looked at you like he wanted to swallow you whole and told you you’re hot._

_Gaara (02:05): He wants a piece of that._

_Kankuro (02:06): God, I hate your guts sometimes_

_Kankuro (02:06): He’s just like that. He might say this to other friends too._

_Gaara (02:06): I don’t think friends eyefuck each other that obviously, but sure._

_Gaara (02:07): Gonna want the place or not?_

_Kankuro (02:07): I’ll tell you in a minute._

— Gaara is asking if he can go fuck at home. Did you plan on sleeping over or?

Kiba choked at the bluntness, coughing up his drink.

— Well. — He said, clearing his throat. — I thought I’d spend the night.

— Cool. No problem then.

— Are you sure?

— Yeah.

_Kankuro (02:08): Sleep at your boyfriend’s._

_Gaara (02:08): So you’re taking dog-boy home?_

_Kankuro (02:08): Not for what you think, you dirty bastard._

_Gaara (02:09): I didn’t say anything._

_Gaara (02:09): But you gotta drop me off at Lee’s_

_Gaara (02:09): Don’t wanna spend cash with a taxi_

_Kankuro (02:10): Fine, just tell me when you want to go_

_Gaara (02:10): Meet us in half an hour at the exit_

_Kankuro (02:10) Got it_

— Well, it seems like we can’t spend the whole night here. Gaara told me to take them to Lee’s place in half an hour.

— Aw, what a shame! I wanted to dance more. — Kiba pouted.

— Next time.

— Is there gonna be a next time?

— Why wouldn’t there?

Kiba smiled.

— No reason. I’m looking forward to it then.

The both of them finished up their drinks and Kankuro suggested that they say their goodbyes to Sasori for the night. Kiba followed him again up the stairs and onto the terrace, quickly finding the weird group again, now clearly intoxicated and in the middle of a heated card game. Kiba almost coughed upon seeing his teacher on the lap of the man from before, holding a blunt to his lips and shot-gunning into the guy’s mouth. This was over insane and none of his friends would believe him if he told them.

— Hey, Sasori. — Kankuro called out. — We’re leaving now. They all liked the club a lot, so we’ll come back again with them. Can you add their names to the list?

The redhead turned up to him.

— Sure. Just text me their names and it’ll be done. Your boyfriends are my dear guests too. — He teased.

— Not boyfriends, hag.

— Don’t call my baby a hag, you disaster of a child! — A blonde man shouted at Kankuro, obviously so drunk that his speech was slurred. Kiba suspected he was doing weed by the color of his eyes.

— Hello, Deidara. — Kankuro sighed. — I’m an adult and you’re only four years older than I am, shut up.

— Child!

Sasori smiled up unapologetically. Kankuro then said his goodbyes and left before Deidara could annoy him any longer.

They met the others by the back exit. Lee was looking pretty energetic and Kankuro suspected that Gaara let him drink energy drinks instead of alcohol (obviously the right move). There were a few more purple spots on the redhead’s neck and Kiba suddenly knew why he wore turtlenecks to class so often, even when the weather was hot.

— This place is great. — Kiba commented as Kankuro started the car. — I wanna come back as soon as possible.

— We come often. I’ll let you know when after out exams are over. — The older boy replied.

— I’ll be counting on it. Maybe next time we can all enjoy the dancefloor together.

— You’ve already got a miracle, and now you want two? — Gaara cocked an eyebrow up from the backseat, where he snuggled close to Lee. — Kankuro _never_ dances, you know? He hates it.

— He didn’t seem to hate it today, though.

— Yeah, doesn’t take a genius to find out why. — Gaara snorted.

Kiba knew what the redhead was talking about, and they exchanged a brief glance through the mirror. Gaara had a smug expression, as if he had everything figured out and was having fun watching it unfold right before his eyes. Well, if he wasn’t trying to stop him, then it was alright.

— I’m just a good friend. — Kiba smiled. — Maybe we can be friends too.

— Ha. In your dreams, dog-boy.

Kiba shrugged.

— Well, I tried.

— Babe, be friendlier. — Lee complained, kissing Gaara’s temple.

— By the way, what does that kanji on your forehead say?

— Love. — The redhead answered, looking bored.

— I would never have expected _that._

— What? I’m _lovely._ — Gaara said as if he was offended, but the way the corner of his lip twitched up betrayed him.

— Sure you are. — Kiba started laughing, and was soon joined by Kankuro.

The ride until Lee’s house was a little long, but they chatted through it. When he didn’t have a scowl on his face, Gaara was actually a pretty chill dude, someone Kiba could see himself easily getting along with. He remembered what Sasuke said about him being just like them instead of the monster people thought he was, and somehow felt guilty for all the times he was afraid of such a laid-back guy. All of their impressions had been completely wrong, you can’t really judge a book by its cover and expect to be right.

Kankuro parked in front of a house that Kiba had been to before, and the couple said their goodbyes before hurriedly stepping inside. It was a given that Lee lived alone, apparently, because both of them seemed to have some kind of hunger that you didn’t want to see them acting on.

— Are you sleepy? Hungry? — The oldest Sabaku questioned, still parked.

— I’m kinda hungry, to be honest. Didn’t eat much before going to your place so I could wear this outfit.

— Why? — He seemed confused.

— My stomach gets bigger when I eat a lot. It wouldn’t really work well with this crop-top. — He laughed. — I wanted to look good.

— You’d look good anyway, though. You should’ve eaten.

— I did! Just not as much as usual.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and put the engines of the car to work.

— Well, let’s take you somewhere to eat then. What about hamburger?

— I eat it like a pig. I’m not sure you wanna see that.

— I told you. You look good anyway, and I’m sure your dirty face is cute.

Kiba was really trying hard not to jump him right then, right there, because Kankuro had no business looking that adorable with that little smile. Especially not while saying those things. Fuck, Kiba had it _bad_ for him.

They stopped at a late-night drive-through place and got their orders fairly quickly. Then, Kankuro said he’d take Kiba to somewhere he liked to go when he was driving alone at those hours of the night.

Kankuro drove for around fifteen minutes before they got there. The city was pretty calm at night, despite the bars and clubs around. The streets were almost empty, letting them go at a faster speed than normal, and Kiba was really enjoying the cold wind from outside on his face, reminding him that it was winter and it would start snowing soon. All the activity from the night had made his body warm, but he was indeed beginning to feel a little chilly now, especially with such clothes.

The car was parked in a small lot filled with rocks, right beside the grass area before a river. They were very far from their houses and right now, in a very quiet and distant part of the town. There were no high or small buildings in sight, so they could see the sky clearly, and it was breathtaking even from inside the vehicle. It was a full-moon night full of stars, a few clouds here and there.

— I come here to think at night, normally when I leave work. It has made me come late to class quite a few times, since I spend too long here, which is why Iruka worries about me. You know, the night before that detention, I actually came here while it drizzled and spent hours looking at the river.

— Then you woke up late and didn’t get to school in time?

— Exactly. — Kankuro chuckled. — You know my siblings and I have a “don’t ask” policy, so they leave me alone when I sleep too much. They don’t even know why I stay out so late.

— So they don’t know about this place?

— No. Only you know now.

— Why me?

Kiba knew Kankuro was into him, yes. But he was showing so much of himself when they were together, he made himself so vulnerable and open, and Kiba couldn’t really understand why. Yeah, they were in the beginning of a friendship too, but even Kiba had things that he didn’t tell his closest friends about (all of this, for example). So, why did Kankuro open himself so easily for him?

— I trust you. You look like someone I can just… say anything to. — Kankuro sighed, picking up his hamburger from the backseat. — After detention and the things that happened last week, I just started feeling like you’re someone I can be open with, that won’t judge or spread shit about me. I don’t know if it makes sense, especially because I’m not telling you everything about me, but… I don’t know… You make me comfortable. It’s like I feel at home when you’re around.

Kiba stayed silent for an instant, digesting those words. Wow. Just… wow.

— I’m happy you feel like this when we’re together. — He smiled, genuinely. — You make me comfortable too.

— I sound like an idiot, don’t I?

— No way! I’m really glad that I can be here for you and that you feel this way towards me. Really, Kankuro, you don’t know how much this… this friendship we’re having, it means so much to me.

“Especially because I’m kind of in love with you, and even more now.”

— It means a lot to me too.

Kankuro changed the radio station to another one, letting some better music come out of the speakers. Then, he talked.

— Let’s eat, shall we?

The conversation in between bites wasn’t deep or anything. They actually talked about Kiba’s plans of becoming a veterinary and taking over the family business with his older sister. Kiba showed Kankuro lots of pictures of dogs, both of the ones who came through the clinic and of the ones his family owned at their house.

When they were finished, Kankuro asked if he wanted to go outside and look at the stars. Kiba said yes.

— The view here is very nice. — Kiba sighed, crossing his arms and sitting on top of the hood of Kankuro’s car. Kankuro just leaned on beside him, still on his feet.

— Yeah.

— How did you find this place?

— Well, I was… dealing with some shit at the time, so I got the car and started just driving. Somehow, I got lost and ended up here.

— What luck, huh?

— Indeed. It’s like my secret little escapade. I can come here whenever I’m feeling some kind of way and no one is ever around.

— It’s a shame. This place looks amazing.

— I like it. Quiet and calm.

— You seem like you enjoy being alone.

Kankuro side-eyed him and sighed.

— Sometimes. It’s nice to have someone to share this with.

— I'n glad you chose me.

— There is no one else I would’ve even thought of bringing here.

Kiba smiled softly. Then, he shivered. A particular strong wave of wind hit him right on the face and made all the hair on his body stand up. He regretted not bringing a jacket to match his outfit, because he was sure suffering the consequences now.

Wordlessly, Kankuro left his side and opened the trunk, coming back with a black leather jacket in hands. He offered it to Kiba, who took it gratefully, heart suddenly feeling warm. Kankuro was so nice, so thoughtful, so cute. He had the most adorable little concerned look on his face when Kiba shivered and sneezed, dressing himself with the jacket.

— Aren’t you cold too? You said you feel it a lot. — Kiba asked, worried.

— I have a hoodie in the trunk, but I’m not that cold yet.

They started chatting again, and soon enough Kankuro got the hoodie he talked about. Kiba chuckled, looking at the cat-ear hoodie he had liked so much, and Kankuro pulled the hood up so Kiba would laugh more, pointing out that he looked like a kitten.

Then, the topic of conversation switched to the sky. Kiba explained to Kankuro about constellations and showed him how the stars connected to make an image. He spoke excitedly about the Canis Major constellation and about how it was home to Sirius, the brightest star in the sky, and even got into how it followed Orion, a Greek mythology hunter. Kankuro listened to him in silence, enjoying his rant about stars and astronomy and about how he and his family would use the sky to guide themselves when in camping trips. For someone who called himself dumb, Kankuro thought he was really knowledgeable and smart.

— You really know a lot about constellations, huh?

Kiba scratched his nape, suddenly feeling a little shy.

— I’ve loved them since I was a kid. I even have a telescope at home.

— Really? Can I see it?

— Yeah, I’ll show it to you when you come over.

— Great! I’ve always wanted to see the stars a little closer, but never actually acted on it.

— Well, it isn’t that hard to see stars. I can see them pretty close right now.

Kankuro scoffed, crossings his arms to look into Kiba’s eyes in defiance.

— Yeah? How exactly, Mr. Astronomer?

— It’s easy. There are constellations in your eyes.

Oh, damn. Kankuro gulped. How fucking cheesy. But his stomach was juggling inside him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could he look so beautiful saying this shit? What the fuck.

— You’re so full of bullshit, mutt.

— It’s true, you know? — Kiba smiled. — Whenever I get the chance of looking into your eyes from up close, it’s like I can see a whole universe in them. Even in detention, I was so taken aback by how beautiful they are.

Kankuro’s heart had no right to be beating that fast right now.

— R-really? — He stuttered.

— Yeah. I wouldn’t lie about something like this.

Kiba then started stretching, an attempt to avoid Kankuro’s adorable expression.

— You’re a little weird.

— I’m aware. — He smiled again, showing sharp fangs. — It’s getting cold, can we get in again?

— Y-yeah. Let’s just go back to my place already.

* * *

The apartment was quiet when they arrived. All the lights were off, but the living room was dimly backlit by the moon outside, in a way that both of them could see through the dark. As soon as Kankuro switched a light on, Suna came to greet them, rubbing its body along Kiba’s legs and purring softly.

The ride back would’ve been silent if it weren’t for the radio. Kankuro didn’t dare to speak a word to Kiba since he was panicking inside his mind over the flirting. He wasn’t used to this, not at all. All of his “encounters” were straight to the point, they never bothered to flirt like that, and up until then, this was working fairly well for him. Talk, be honest with what you want, hook up, say goodbye. It was comfortable for someone who didn’t have good social skills like Kankuro, but now he realized that his lack of practice with flirting was a real pain in the ass. After all, Kiba seemed to do it effortlessly, like it was second nature to him and like the was used to it, while Kankuro always became a mess inside his own head. In the car, he was trying to calm his breathing and his heart, but it wasn’t easy when Kiba had sat right next to him, eyes on his phone and fingers playing with his bottom lip.

— My feet are hurting a bit. — Kiba sighed, bending down to untie his shoelaces.

— That’s the problem of heels. Even if yours are short.

— Fair enough.

Kankuro immediately went to the kitchen for a glass of water, unconsciously running from Kiba’s sight. There, he let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, bending over the sink to breathe in and out slowly. This night had surely been more than he could handle.

And he didn’t know that it would get harder.

Upon coming back to where the other boy was, he told him to go to the bathroom so he could wipe his makeup off before taking a shower. Kiba happily followed his instructions, practically wagging an imaginary tail, and they both got in the small room together.

— I’m gonna use makeup remover on your face right now, ok?

Kiba nodded, taking an impulse with his arms to sit on the top of the counter. He closed his eyes, waiting for Kankuro to start, even though he could’ve done it himself. At that point, both of them knew it, but chose not to care. Kankuro got closer and Kiba opened his legs so that the boy could fit in between them, and soon Kiba felt something cold and wet rubbing his right cheek softly.

Kankuro’s heart wasn’t gonna last much longer like this. He held Kiba’s chin with one hand and wiped off the makeup with the other, being so close to the boy that he could even feel the warmth of his breath on his own skin. He did it slowly, carefully bringing Kiba’s face back to its original look, with soft features and clear skin, even noticing how rough his beard area felt. He got a new wipe, nervously bringing it to Kiba’s lips and rubbing them, being able to see how cute and pink his plump lower lip was. Actually, he was just hypnotized by Kiba as a whole.

When he was done, he took a step back to let Kiba get off the counter. The boy opened his eyes, looking up to meet Kankuro’s eyes, and they stared at each other in silence for what felt like ages, but was probably just a second.

— Thanks, Kanky. — He smiled. — I’m gonna get in the shower first, if you don’t mind.

— Uh- sure. Do you want me to bring you your bag?

— Please.

Kankuro heard the curtain close and the shower start when he stepped out of the bathroom, suddenly feeling his chest heavy. He had known that he was in love with Kiba for months now, but tonight was the first time that he felt this way. It was different, unknown, but he found out that he didn’t come even close to hating it.

After leaving the bag on top of the sink, he went to his own room to take his makeup off. The lipstick had been long gone because of the drinks and the food, but his eyes still looked deep and dangerous. He wondered if he looked attractive to Kiba, if the “you’re hot” compliment wasn’t a joke. He hoped it wasn’t.

Kiba soon showed up in the bedroom shirtless, his belly button shining in the light of the room, his skin still a little wet and water droplets fell from his hair onto his shoulders while he dried it with a towel. Kankuro’s mouth went both dry and wet at the sight.

— I’m done. It’s your turn. Also, can I borrow a hoodie?

— Yeah, sure. — Kankuro turned his head, avoiding Kiba’s gaze, and got up to get a hoodie from his drawer, throwing it at Kiba.

— Thanks. — Kiba smiled, and behind Kankuro’s back he brought the piece to his nose in search of Kankuro’s scent, but could only smell the softener. He didn’t like that.

— I’ll be right back.

When Kankuro was almost completely out the door, Kiba spoke up.

— Hey. Use that fancy soap today. I like it. — He asked a little embarrassed.

— S-sure.

Kiba pulled his phone to text whoever was up at the time, and he sure couldn’t count on Shikamaru to pick the phone.

_Kiba (04:55): Please tell me you’re awake._

_Hinata (04:57): It’s your lucky day._

_Hinata (04:57): Shino and I were playing LoL._

_Kiba (04:57): Great. So._

_Kiba (04:57): Kankuro is in the shower and I’m freaking out because this night was so fucking good._

_Kiba (04:58): And I flirted like crazy, gave up on going slow._

_Hinata (04:58): And how did it go?_

_Kiba (04:58): Incredibly well._

_Kiba (04:59): He took me to a spot by the river that was just so beautiful._

_Kiba (04:59): And he said so many nice things and he’s so good to me._

_Kiba (04:59): Fuck, Hina. I’m in deep._

_Kiba (04:59): I’m fucking /in love/ with him._

_Hinata (05:00): Oh wow._

_Hinata (05:00): We sure came a long way from a crush in such a short time._

_Kiba (05:00): The thing is that it doesn’t seem like a short time._

_Kiba (05:01): It seems like I’ve known him for ages._

_Kiba (05:01): And my heart is like,, doing stupid leaps on my chest._

_Kiba (05:01): I feel on cloud nine._

_Hinata (05:02): I’m happy for you, Kibby, for real :)_

_Hinata (05:02): I hope you start dating him soon lol_

_Kiba (05:02): Same lmao_

_Kiba (05:03): But not yet. He doesn’t look ready for that yet._

_Kiba (05:03): And I’m gonna respect his time._

_Hinata (05:03): Ughhh why couldn’t I have fallen for you instead of Ino?_

_Hinata (05:04): Can you believe that she spent ages talking about Sai and how he’s oh so dreamy of a boy._

_Hinata (05:04): Why must the sapphics suffer? What did I do?_

_Kiba (05:04): Aw :( I’m sorry for that, Hina._

_Hinata (05:05): It’s alright. Shino was here to back me up for the night._

_Kiba (05:05): Now I feel kinda bad for missing game night._

_Hinata (05:05): Do not._

_Hinata (05:05): I’m happy for you and for how things are going for you and Kankuro._

_Kiba (05:06): You’re the best friend ever, did you know?_

_Hinata (05:06): I’ve known for years ;)_

_Kiba (05:06): I think I’m hearing his steps._

_Kiba (05:06): Aaand I think we’re sleeping together tonight again._

_Kiba (05:07): Tell ya all~ about it tomorrow._

_Hinata (05:07): I’ll be waiting. Good night <3_

Kankuro came back all dressed, and Kiba silently regretted not being able to see his naked torso again. He wore black sweatpants and a baggy long-sleeve, once again hiding his physique under big clothes. Kiba looked at him in admiration, thinking that he was just out-of-this-world handsome.

— Feeling sleepy? — Kiba asked.

— Not much.

— Up for watching a movie, then?

— Sure. What do you wanna watch?

— Anything from Studio Ghibli is fine for me.

— Well, your desire is my order.

No words were spoken about the whole “sleeping on the same bed again” thing. Kankuro just took a big blanket from his wardrobe and threw it on the bed, picking up extra pillows for Kiba. The younger boy made himself comfortable until the other got under the covers with him, bringing along a laptop. Kiba smiled to himself as Kankuro snuggled closer to him, being once again the little spoon, and then he could feel that amazing smell from his soap.

The movie went on while Kiba caressed Kankuro’s scalp softly with his fingers, drawing circles on his head absentmindedly. Their hearts were now calm, as if none of them was cuddling their crush, as if that situation was completely normal for them, as if they were used to it. Neither of them were actually paying attention to the movie, but rather enjoying each other’s company and each other’s touches. Kiba slowly ran his hand over Kankuro’s arm, making a path to this hand, and quietly intertwined their fingers. Upon this gesture, Kankuro closed his eyes and held Kiba’s hand tighter, enjoying the warmth of the boy’s skin heating up his own.

Intimate. Calm. Good.

Just after the middle of the movie, Kiba could hear Kankuro’s soft snores, realizing the boy had fallen asleep. He sighed happily, shifting on the bed enough to grab the laptop and close it, but not enough to wake Kankuro up. Then, he placed a small kiss on top of Kankuro’s silky hair, closing his own eyes to now fall asleep.

Both of them slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took a little longer to write this one, but it's pretty long, so bear with me lol! Hope you're enjoying the story :)


	10. Chapter 10

— Good morning, mutt.

Rays of sunlight managed to enter the room through the gaps of the curtains, lighting their surroundings dimly. It was silent. And warm, Kiba noticed as he opened his eyes lazily to see the boy who laid next to him on the bed. They were under a thick blanket and still had fingers intertwined, but Kankuro wasn’t in his arms anymore. He had turned around to face Kiba, and had been admiring his sleeping expression up until he started waking up.

— Mornin’. — Kiba grunted, his voice hoarse from sleepiness. He felt his body heavy, like his limbs weighted a ton each, and was really struggling to keep his eyelids open. — What time is it?

— A little past midday.

— I wanna sleep more. — He whined, rubbing his cheek on the pillow.

— No. Get up, I’ll treat you to breakfast in the bakery down the block.

At the mention of free food, Kiba was quickly awake. They didn’t even bother changing clothes before going down the elevator. There was this domestic feeling in the air around them, as if they had been this way since always, and both boys were enjoying their unspoken intimacy. Cuddling your friends might be normal, but you don’t usually cuddle them holding their hand when you’ve been in this friendship for a week. There was something else in their actions that both of them knew about but didn’t dare to speak of. Kiba was still waiting for Kankuro to be ready for this, for them, and Kankuro was still dealing with things inside his own head.

After eating, they came back to the apartment and settled on the living-room couch where Suna slept soundly, putting on a random TV show that they didn’t bother paying much attention to. Kiba slowly snuggled closer to Kankuro until they were cuddling, just enjoying each other’s presence calmly.

It was around 4 p.m. when Hana called, and still none of Kankuro’s siblings had gone home. She arrived shortly after, urging her little brother to hurry since she had other things to do and he still had to work the night shift. Both of the boys were silently unhappy about having to separate, but Kiba waved him goodbye at the elevator before the doors closed.

— Did you need to come this early? — He complained once he got in the vehicle.

— _Early?_ No, no. I did _not_ hear that from someone who’s been there for almost 24 hours. And Kiba Inuzuka, don’t you dare pout at me.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Hana.

— I could’ve gotten a taxi, you know?

— Stop complaining. You can see your boyfriend at school on Monday or whatever.

— I do not have a boyfriend.

— Oh? So you wasted time again? I should’ve expected this from you.

— What are you even talking about, hag?!

— C’mon, baby bro. I’m not dumb. Do you really think that I don’t notice when you make heart-eyes at your phone? I’ve got you figured out, sweetie. It’s him, This Kankuro guy, isn’t it? Your so called crush.

He had forgotten just how good Hana was at reading him.

— We are not dating. Can we change topics, please?

— No, you aren’t getting out of this talk that easy. Did you even use protection?

— Oh my God, Hana. Just- just shut up. — Kiba scratched his face. He absolutely did not want to have this conversation with his sister again. Even though, deep down, she was worried for him, he felt uncomfortable.

— Kiki, you know I-

— Yeah, yeah. I know, ok? We are not dating. We did not fuck, for fuck’s sake! — He slumped down on his seat, averting her glance. — I’m serious, alright? About this and about him.

She stopped at a red light and looked over to her brother to see his expression. That was, for sure, a first. She remembered how Kiba had said that this one was different, and suddenly started believing that yes, he was. Because she had never seen that look in her brother’s eyes before, she had never heard him talking about someone this way before. She turned her head and shook it, chuckling a little. Her baby was all grown up.

— What is it, hag? What are you laughing about? — He sounded annoyed, and she could only chuckle more.

— It’s nothing. Just make sure to bring him over for dinner when you finally ask him to be your boyfriend.

Kiba’s eyes softened. He sighed loudly, leaning his head against the window.

— Don’t worry, I will.

* * *

His parents were performing a surgery with Hana on a dog while Kiba sat on his working chair. Paperwork was done, and now he was basically just keeping company to the owners of the animal. Just another boring night at the clinic.

That’s when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Shikamaru (20:19): I might have landed myself a girlfriend._

Kiba’s eyes went wide and he almost choked on his own spit. He looked at the message notification and read it over ten times so he could make sure he wasn’t seeing things or interpreting it wrong.

_Kiba (20:20): What the fuck_

_Kiba (20:20): Already???_

_Shikamaru (20:20): Look, I’m as lost as you are_

_Shikamaru (20:21): Temari just left because my parents arrive soon_

_Shikamaru (20:21): And this might have been the best night of my fucking life_

_Kiba (20:21): Yeah, yeah, we get it. You fucked_

_Kiba (20:22): Now to the important topic_

_Kiba (20:22): HOW TF ARE YOU DATING_

_Kiba (20:22): I’m gonna need details buddy_

Kiba chuckled lightly to himself and started spinning on his work chair.

_Shikamaru (20:22): So, you know we were into each other and all this bs, but we had never really been around each other outside of school and special classes_

_Shikamaru (20:23): Then in the club I got to see a whole new side of her, and man I knew right there that I was fucked_

_Shikamaru (20:23): We came to my place and all, we fucked a lot, you know the deal_

_Shikamaru (20:24): Then we slept together, woke up together, fucked again, I made breakfast for her_

_Shikamaru (20:24): We were talking normally and all over the food until she dropped the bomb_

_Shikamaru (20:24): She was like “hey I really like you and I think we should go for it”_

_Shikamaru (20:24): At first I was like ????? But then she explained and I almost fell out of my chair_

_Shikamaru (20:25): She asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend_

_Shikamaru (20:25): She was so serious I was scared for a moment_

_Kiba (20:25): It probably turned you on_

_Shikamaru (20:25): I don’t like the way you know me_

_Shikamaru (20:26): Anyways, I accepted and we spent the day talking, watching shit on tv, making out and all_

_Shikamaru (20:26): Long story short, I’m dating the hottest and scariest girl in school_

_Kiba (20:26): This sounds like a rom-com plot_

_Shikamaru (20:27): I’m aware_

_Kiba (20:27): But I loooove it!!_

_Kiba (20:27): I’m happy for you man, for real_

_Kiba (20:27): You two make a great couple_

_Shikamaru (20:38): Thanks, I guess_

_Shikamaru (20:28): I’ll be telling our friends on Monday_

_Shikamaru (20:28): Temari insisted that we’d spend break time together more from now on and she wants to meet the guys_

_Kiba (20:29): You’d better warn them not to say shit about her brothers if they don’t wanna get slaughtered_

_Shikamaru (20:29): Of course, I don’t wanna get murdered either_

_Kiba (20:29): I’m curious to see how they’re gonna react_

_Shikamaru (20:30): I don’t care much. I mean, they’re my friends so it’s nice if they like her, but I don’t need their approval to do anything_

_Shikamaru (20:30): I’m dating Mari no matter what they say_

_Kiba (20:31): “Mari”?_

_Shikamaru (20:31): Look, you’re not the only one who gets to give cute nicknames around ok?_

_Kiba (20:31): asjahjasdkad this is adorable I’m gonna die_

_Shikamaru (20:32): Btw, how was the night with Kankuro? Did you make a move?_

_Kiba (20:32): Well, the night was great, we had a lot of fun and talked a lot too._

_Kiba (20:32): But no, I didn’t make a move on him_

_Shikamaru (20:33): Care to explain why?_

_Kiba (20:33): He’s not ready yet. The thing we have is not ready yet, you know? And I wanna respect his time._

_Kiba (20:33): When I see that I can, you can bet that I’m gonna ask him out in a heartbeat_

_Shikamaru (20:34): I don’t understand, but I’m not gonna meddle_

_Shikamaru (20:34): I just find it funny that you sleep in the same bed as him, cuddling him, yet refuse to kiss him_

_Kiba (20:35): Who told you that?_

_Shikamaru (20:35): Temari, obviously_

_Kiba (20:35): I have no words_

_Shikamaru (20:35): Caught you red-handed_

_Kiba (20:35): Yeah, well since you know about last week already, there’s no harm in telling you that we slept together this night too_

_Kiba (20:35): He even took me to a special spot of his in town. It was so nice._

_Shikamaru (20:36): You two are certainly specialists of beating around the bush_

_Shikamaru (20:36): Idc though, you do you_

_Shikamaru (20:36): Just tell me first when we become brothers-in-law by extension_

_Kiba (20:37): LMAO_

_Kiba (20:37): Will do lol_

They kept talking for a while before Shikamaru excused himself to take a shower. Kiba put his phone down and sighed, genuinely happy for his friend. They’d been fast, for sure, to start dating after their first night, but given the long time they had been into each other, it seemed natural. For sure, it was just like Temari to jump head first with all the confidence in the world, quickly analyzing the consequences and the moves she would have to make to come out on top. She was like a hurricane, strong and fast.

His mind wandered back to Kankuro. He wondered when it would be the right time, when the boy would be ready. Not that Kiba was in a hurry to begin a relationship, but he often asked himself what exactly was going on in Kankuro’s mind that made him the way he was. Kiba now thought he had fair chances of succeeding if he asked Kankuro out, but he felt like he needed to wait until the boy was honest and ready to be there. Kiba wanted Kankuro to be ready to tell him about the things he had been hiding, about the feelings he never put into words. He wanted them to open themselves to each other before committing to dating, wanted them to accept each other fully, knowing what they were throwing themselves into.

He’d have to wait. But it wasn’t a problem.

Later that night, he had a talk with Hinata on the sidewalk. The two long-time best friends sat down on the concrete, looking at the sky above them, now filled with clouds. The news reported that it would start snowing soon. Kiba told her all about his night, about the flirting, about the conversations, about the intimacy. It felt good having someone to confide in like this, someone who would listen to him babbling nonstop and be truly happy for him. Hinata, along with Shino, had always been with him and understood him completely.

Yeah, Shino.

Kiba felt bad.

Shino was a good friend. He didn’t pry and didn’t judge, he let Kiba be himself around him and was always there for him. It was a given that they had become such good friends in spite of their super different personalities. It had always been the three of them since kindergarten: Shino, Kiba and Hinata. And now, Kiba felt like a liar for hiding something so important for him from his best friend. He knew Shino would accept him, but he was still afraid of what he might think about his relationship with Kankuro. He was afraid that Kankuro had lingering feelings about the fight he had with Shino so many months ago. Kiba was aware that this wasn’t very logical of him, but he couldn’t change his apprehensions.

Soon, he told himself. Soon.

* * *

_Kankuro (09:12): Your friend is coming over today for lunch because Temari insists we must get acquainted better with her new boyfriend_

_Kankuro (09:12): I hate it_

Kiba chuckled to himself when he opened Kankuro’s messages. He had just arrived from a long morning walk on the park with Akamaru, who was now lazily taking over his whole bed, and already knew from Shikamaru himself that this little meet-up would be happening. Temari was a quick one.

_Kiba (9:15): C’mon, it’s not like you don’t already know each other well. She’s just being over the top a little._

_Kiba (09:15): She’s happy, let her be_

_Kankuro (09:16): That’s exactly why this is unnecessary. We already know him!_

_Kiba (09:16): Aren’t you just grumpy because they made you work even later last night? Be honest_

_Kankuro (09:17): No_

_Kankuro (09:17): I mean, yeah, BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT_

Kiba snorted loudly.

_Kiba (09:18): You really aren’t a morning person lol_

_Kiba (09:18): Could’ve fooled me since you didn’t act like a gremlin when I was there on mornings_

_Kankuro (09:19): Is it Kankuro Slander Day today???_

_Kiba (09:19): I’m just telling the truth_

_Kiba (09:19): C’mon, just go along with Temari’s wishes. She’s your beloved little sister, isn’t she?_

_Kankuro (09:20): Yes, but this doesn’t excuse her from making me even cook for her boyfriend_

_Kiba (09:20): Pfff you’re so cute_

_Kiba (09:20): Promise me you’ll cook for me too one day, ‘k?_

_Kankuro (09:21): Yeah, sure_

_Kiba (09:21): Oh, you won’t complain about cooking for me?_

_Kankuro (09:22): If it’s you, I don’t have to complain._

Kiba chuckled to himself, biting his lower lip. How could Kankuro be so grumpy, yet so adorable? He shook his head, looking to Akamaru splayed on his mattress.

— Yeah, Akamaru, I’m seriously in love with him, aren’t I


	11. Chapter 11

Kiba arrived at school with Hinata after taking the bus, and the both of them walked lazily to their classroom. They were sleepy after having spent too many hours playing games online with Shino and Naruto, and now they kind of regretted it. Hinata covered her dark circles with makeup, but Kiba just looked outright like a panda. He had barely had the time to brush his teeth before leaving home, so he was now there looking tired as hell, wearing jogging pants, a hoodie and slippers, his bed hair on full show. The worst part was that he knew Lee had arranged indoors training for the soccer team that afternoon, and he was not sure if he could survive the day.

— Am I going to die if I sleep in Daikoku’s class today? — He asked his friend halfheartedly.

— If you don’t snore too loudly, he doesn’t care. Even I’m considering this option. — Hinata sighed.

They entered the room around fifteen minutes before the bell could ring, and could already see their friends chitchatting in the corner. Kiba barely said his greetings before throwing himself on his chair, yawning loudly and resting his head on the table as if it was a comfortable pillow. He could see that, in front of him, Naruto was in the same state, and the only one who didn’t seem to be dying was Shino, that damn bat.

Shikamaru stared at Kiba mockingly.

— Ok, now everyone is here, Shikamaru. Will you tell us what’s up already? — Ino whined in complaint. — You made us curious!

— Ino, leave him. — Chouji said, next to her, while he caressed Karui’s hair.

— It’s alright, Chouji. — Shikamaru dismissed it. — I was really just waiting for them anyway.

At that, all of his friends looked at him with curiosity. Well, all except Kiba, who knew very well what was coming and just wanted to bury his head underground so he didn’t hear any noise anymore. He would probably have to make one or two trips to the infirmary and ask for a headache pill.

— Just say it already, man.

— So, I want you all to listen up. After I tell you this, just don’t bother me and don’t say any shit, because I seriously don’t have the patience. Anyway, it ain’t anything special, I just thought you guys should know that I have a girlfriend now.

Naruto immediately jolted awake, almost choking on his own spit.

— _You what?!_

— Oh, man. — Ino grunted. — It’s that blonde girl from special classes, isn’t it? I knew it. I called it!

— She has a name, and it’s Temari. — Shikamaru rolled his eyes. — She wants to meet you all today at break and she’s fully capable of murder in case any of you say shit about her brothers.

A second of silence.

— Congratulations, bro! — Chouji was the first to speak up then. — So this is why you skipped our game night, huh?

Shikamaru exchanged a brief glance with Kiba.

— Yeah, you could say that.

— We’re all happy for you, Shikamaru. — Hinata said, already aware of the whole situation too. — And we’re all gonna treat her nicely. Aren’t we? — Then she shot her stern glance at everyone in the group, silently warning them that they shut up in case of any objections. Naruto, especially, knew that look from a hundred miles away and didn’t dare to speak a word.

— Yeah, congratulations, Shikamaru. — Shino spoke. — We will _all_ behave.

— How about the brothers situation, though? — Naruto carefully asked, avoiding Hinata’s eyes.

— It’s stupid. — Shino yawned. Oh, so the lack of sleep had gotten to him a little too. — Look, that Kankuro guy hasn’t showed up to bother Kiba lately and we can just keep away from Gaara. It’s been months, let’s get over it already.

— I agree. — Hinata shook her head affirmatively.

— What do you say, Kiba? — Ino questioned him. — I mean, you were the one fighting the guy all the time.

Kiba grunted. This was annoying, but was also an opportunity.

— As Shino said, it’s stupid. I’m over it, you guys should be too.

Soon enough, Gaara entered the room. He briefly looked over at where the group was, rolled his eyes and sat down. That didn’t go unnoticed by Naruto.

— Gaara is still scary though, and definitely hates us.

— Not without reason. — Shikamaru sighed. — Look, think whatever you want, but just behave. Temari can be nice when she wants to, but she’s scarier than my mother.

— Not like we all didn’t know you’d end up with a girl who could beat you up. — Ino punched his shoulder.

The bell rang just after, and they all got to their seats.

Kiba enjoyed a nice dream for the first class.

* * *

They were all sitting down at their favorite table in the cafeteria. Since Shikamaru would be introducing them to his new girlfriend, none of his friends were absent, which means that even Sasuke, Sai and Karui joined them for break. Kiba was still yawning and leaning his head on Naruto’s shoulder, struggling to keep his eyes open. He would make a mental reminder not to go to sleep at 4 a.m. before a school day ever again.

Soon, through his heavy eyelids, Kiba watched two Sabaku brothers enter the place and sit in the corner like always. He noticed Kankuro’s eyes lingering on him for a second longer and smiled to himself remembering about their great time at the club. Kankuro was looking good as always, but Kiba could notice the lack of effort put into his makeup today. Maybe he’d also woken up late. Maybe he had been thinking at the spot he’d shown to Kiba.

Kiba yawned loudly again, getting off Naruto to rub his eyes and take a sip of the energy drink Hinata had bought for the two of them. Sighing, he looked over at his friends, and suddenly noticed that Ino and Sai were sitting next to each other, but a lot closer than normal. They were touching each other more often too, and he could swear he saw Ino blush. Oh, man, things weren’t looking good for Hina.

— We’re here. — Shikamaru spoke up as he approached the table, walking next to a blonde girl with her hair up in four buns: classic Temari hairstyle. Unlike her brother, she seemed to have put effort on her face today, doing a light makeup look. She wore jeans and one of Shikamaru’s oversized hoodies, something they’d all recognize. That was her way of subtly saying “we’re serious”, and Kiba couldn’t judge her for it. Temari’s eyes immediately set on Kiba, and she opened a big smile, but didn’t talk directly to him. After all, the fact that they were a little more than just acquaintances was not a known fact there.

Shikamaru sat down next to Chouji and Temari next to Ino, right across the table.

— Uhm, hello. — Temari said with a wide smile. She was aiming to please. — I’m Temari, but my friends call me Tema. It’s nice to meet Shikamaru’s friends.

— It’ nice to meet you too. — Hinata was the first to say something, carefully hiding the fact that they had already met like this before. It was a nice cover up, since Hinata was known for being the most gentle of them all. — I’m Hinata.

They all ended up introducing themselves, some a little more apprehensive than others. Sasuke, just like Hinata, pretended he’d never talked to her before, despite being the one who had spent the most time with her there aside from Shikamaru. Sakura discretely arched an eyebrow at his actions. When it was Kiba’s turn to say his name, Temari decided to be a little tease.

— Oh, I know you. You got into situations with my brother all the time.

Kiba blushed.

— Yeah, I’m sorry.

He wanted to kick her under the table.

— No big deal. Kan is a difficult one too. I hope we can all get along, since I don’t plan on letting go of this one so soon. — Temari said, holding Shikamaru’s arms. Staking her claim over the new boyfriend or something like that, not that she needed to. She wasn’t a jealous one, but this seemed like a fun act.

— We’re happy for you two. Like, for real. — Chouji smiled at her, holding Karui by the waist. — Karui and I were talking earlier, and we thought this would be a nice opportunity to go on a double date.

Temari’s eyes lightened up. Kiba knew from Kankuro that she had a bit of a romantic inside of her and really enjoyed these things, unlike Shikamaru. Well, he would do anything she said either way.

— Count on us! I’m gonna drag him there by this ponytail if I have to.

— So you know his habits, right? — Ino said.

— Right. — Temari replied. So this was the best friend, huh? From what Temari had heard, she thought that she and Ino could have a great time together if the other girl dropped the dislike of her brothers. After all, Shikamaru had said they were very much alike.

— Good. Shikamaru needs someone to put him on the line and drag his lazy ass around. It was my job growing up, but I’ll be counting on you from now on.

— Got it.

— Also… Hey, Chouji. — She called out to him. — Make it a triple date. — Ino grinned. — Sai and I are coming too.

Kiba shot a glance to his side, only to see Hinata gulping. He immediately took her hand under the table and held it tight. Shino, who also was next to her, laced an arm around her waist and held her quietly. They knew what was going on in her mind. It had only been a matter of time from when Sai and Ino had started hanging out together, just the two of them, and Ino began talking more and more about him. Sakura looked at Hinata apologetically. She knew too.

— Are you? — Chouji asked a little surprised. — Since when have you been dating? You didn’t tell us anything.

— Well, — Ino started — last Wednesday after leaving Naruto’s place, I texted Sai asking if I could come over to hang out a little. We’ve had this thing happening for a while, so I just mustered my courage asked him to be my boyfriend. We were kind of going out already, just needed to make it official.

— We had planned on telling you guys a little later, but I guess Ino likes to surprise me. — Sai smiled, kissing her cheek.

Hinata tightened her grip on Kiba’s hand, but smiled nonetheless. She wouldn’t let the sadness show on her face. No, she was way too used to fake an expression, especially around Ino. Was she unhappy? Yes. Was she angry? A little. But that didn’t matter. Despite being in love with Ino, she never confessed. All they did was flirt a little, and Ino was for sure one of the biggest flirts of the group, just like Naruto, so Hinata shouldn’t have taken it to heart. Hinata was a loyal friend, a good friend, and wouldn’t let a broken heart mess her friendship with anyone.

— Congratulations too, Ino. — She said with a smile, her eyes shaping into crescents. Ino thanked her right after, but there was a hint of hesitation in her voice. Temari saw the other blonde girl exchange glances with her boyfriend and wondered what was up, looking at Shikamaru for answers, but he, too, had none.

Break time went by quickly and they soon had to separate again. Sai joined Sakura and Sasuke on the way to their classroom, kissing his girlfriend goodbye before he left. The rest of them went their own path, even though Naruto wasn’t so keen on being away from his lovers again. Kiba held Hinata’s hand inside of his hoodie pocket along the way, knowing how she must had been feeling.

Not long after, while Kiba stared at Hinata with concern, he felt his phone vibrate.

_Temari (11:13): Your friends are surprisingly nice_

_Kiba (11:14): Thanks?_

_Temari (11:14): Sorry for the teasing, but I had to do it_

_Kiba (11:14): Lol no hard feelings_

_Temari (11:15): I guess you haven’t most of them about you and Kankuro_

_Kiba (11:15): There’s no way I would_

_Kiba (11:15): He wouldn’t like it_

_Temari (11:15): The way you worry about him is cute_

_Temari (11:16): I’ve been thinking, by the way_

_Temari (11:16): You know, you and Kan are a good match_

_Temari (11:16): Don’t tell him I said that_

_Kiba (11:17): Lol thank you. We ended up being very good friends, huh?_

_Temari (11:17): But is that really all you wanna be?_

Kiba gulped.

_Kiba (11:18): What do you mean?_

_Temari (11:18): Eh, forget it. I was just running my tongue._

_Temari (11:18): I’ll put in a good word about your friends with Kankuro._

_Kiba (11:19): That would be lovely lol_

_Kiba (11:19): I’d do the same for you, but I guess you’ve won them on your first try_

_Temari (11:20): It’s easier when I had already known some of you_

_Kiba (11:20): Fair enough_

_Temari (11:21): Just curious. Do you have any idea of when you’re gonna open up the game to your buddies?_

_Kiba (11:22): I’ve been thinking about it_

_Kiba (11:22): I want to, but I wanna respect your brother’s time_

_Kiba (11:22): I just wish I could tell Shino_

_Temari (11:23): You know, you could always ask Kankuro if he’s ok with it instead of stepping on eggs all the time_

_Temari (11:23): I don’t think he’d say no to you if it really is important_

_Temari (11:23): I’m telling you this as a friend too_

_Temari (11:24): You do my brother good, I’m thankful_

_Kiba (11:24): I’ll think about it, for real_

_Temari (11:24): Alright!_

_Temari (11:25): While you’re at it, help Shikamaru out when he tries to get your friends used to Gaara, ‘k?_

_Kiba (11:25): For sure. I promised Kankuro I’d try too._

_Temari (11:25): See? You’re the best_

_Temari (11:26): Better play attention to class tho, so I’ll leave you to it_

_Temari (11:26): Bye bye, sweetie._

_Kiba (11:27): Bye._

* * *

Between worrying about Hinata and listening to teachers’ babbling, Kiba had wondered all day about what Temari had said. Maybe he should just ask Kankuro if he could tell Shino about their connection, since the fact that he was hiding a secret from his best friend was eating him alive. He was just apprehensive about how Kankuro would deal with it, being as insecure as he was, and Kiba didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. But it was reaching a point in which Kiba was finding it uncomfortable not to confide in Shino. So, what to do now?

His head was everywhere during the indoor soccer training, and Lee had told him to focus more than once, until he had to be pulled off to the side and questioned by the boy. Of course, Kiba just made excuses about having a terrible headache, which wasn’t technically a lie, so Lee let him go for the day with the promise that he would make it up to the team in their next training session in two days. Naruto watched him leaving with curious eyes, still hung-up on the idea that Kiba had been acting weird for weeks now, and it was beginning to worry him a lot more.

Kiba went to the school’s infirmary to get painkillers from the nurse, asking her if he could lay down for a while. What should he do now? Should he ask Kankuro if it was ok to tell Shino? Should he wait a little more? All of this, together with worrying about Hinata, was making him wish things were a little easier.

Maybe asking wouldn’t hurt.

He pulled up his phone from his backpack.

_Kiba (16:38): Hey, are you with your car?_

_Kankuro (16:40): Yeah, why?_

_Kiba (16:40): I don’t wanna sound like a leech, but my headache is killing me_

_Kiba (16:41): Can you pick me up?_

_Kiba (16:41): I need to talk to you in person_

_Kankuro (16:42): What’s wrong?_

_Kiba (16:42): I’d rather not explain through texts :(_

_Kankuro (16:43): Sure, I’ll be there_

_Kankuro (16:43): Wait for me in 10 minutes by the east gate_

_Kiba (16:44): Thank you so much_

* * *

Kiba opened the door to Kankuro’s car still in his soccer clothes and sat on the passenger’s seat, throwing his bag on the backseat. He didn’t want to change back into his casual outfit before taking a shower, given that he had sweated during the training. He leaned his head on the cold glass, cursing internally at the painkillers that still had had no effect.

— Do you want a jacket? — Kankuro asked, still parked. — It’s cold.

— No, thanks. I’m dirty and kinda stinky.

— That isn’t a problem, you know? I do laundry.

Kiba chuckled at his answer.

— I’m not feeling the weather yet, Kanky. But thank you anyway.

Kankuro sighed, starting the engine so he could get back on the street. Kiba was silent, unsure of how to bring up the topic that had been haunting him for days. He fidgeted a little, avoiding to look in Kankuro’s direction, and his evasive moves were quickly noticed by the driver, who just sighed.

— Do you want me to take you home?

— Yes, please.

— Alright, just give me the directions.

When Kankuro pulled up in front of Kiba’s house, he turned off the car and leaned onto the steering wheel. He was confused by the way that Kiba was behaving, and you could say that it was stressing him out a little, since he didn’t know what to say or do. He wasn’t the best at dealing with people, and it was biting him in the ass right now. Since Kiba wasn’t getting out, he decided to try.

— What did you need to say to me?

Kiba gulped. He didn’t dare to stare back at Kankuro.

— There’s- uh… — He started, hesitation clear in his speech. — There’s something that’s been bothering me lately.

— Is that “something” me?

— No! — He was quick to deny. — No, of course not!

— But it’s related to me, isn’t it?

Kiba slumped back on his seat, crossing his arms.

— Yeah.

— You can talk to me, Kiba. What is it?

— It’s just… Look, I know that you have a hard time with some people, especially my friends because of all that has happened between us. It’s ok, I totally get it, since I was afraid of your brother at first too, but ever since we’ve started our thing, there’s something in the back of my mind.

— What is it? You can tell me.

The younger boy bit his bottom lip.

— It’s Shino. He’s my childhood friend. He, Hinata and I have been best friends since we were brats, and we don’t usually hide stuff from each other. At first, I didn’t dig the idea of telling him about you because I thought he had grudges against you because of the punch and all. But now, after we’ve stopped the arguing and Temari is dating Shika, I realized that he doesn’t mind at all.

— Is that so? — Kankuro replied in a low voice.

— Yeah. You know, Shin is a nice person, he’s just not outgoing like me or Naruto. He isn’t the type to hold stuff against people for too long if it’s not a problem anymore. He realized that I’m acting weird and hiding something from him, and I feel bad, as a friend, for doing it. We’ve always shared everything with each other, so I don’t wanna keep you a secret from him anymore. — Kiba sighed. — You’re important to me too, so I want him to know that. But I’m not going to do something that makes you uncomfortable or tell him behind your back, I’m not that type of person.

— So you want my permission to tell him?

— Yes.

Kankuro chuckled.

— You’re really cute, aren’t you? — He said with a small smile. — I would never deny you that, Kiba. He’s you best friend, I don’t have the right to tell you what to say or what not to say to him. I’m really glad that you asked me first, because yeah, I’m still a little uneasy about it, but I’m not gonna say no.

Kiba then let out a deep breath that he didn’t even know he’d been holding. Had he been making a big deal out of nothing? Worrying about something that he didn’t have to worry about?

Kankuro continued talking.

— I’d appreciate if we could take it slowly just like we’ve been doing, though. I’m not ready to meet the others or have they knowing about us. I realize I may be asking too much, but we can come to an agreement.

— It’s no problem, for real. I was only worrying about Shino.

— Then it’s alright. Just tell him, I don’t mind.

— Thanks, Kanky.

— This is nothing you should thank me for.

— Still. — Kiba insisted. — God, I was so worried you wouldn’t like it.

— You’re the best friend I could have asked for. — Kankuro laughed. — No one is _that_ worried about my opinion.

— You’re awesome too. I’m sorry for making you pick me up on your free day.

— Not a problem at all. I like spending time with you, even if it’s only for a ride.

— I like being with you too. — Kiba said, looking right into Kankuro’s eyes. He could see a light blush on the other boy’s cheeks. Was it bad that Kiba wanted to be the only one to ever see this expression? — Hey, I should really get inside, though, and take a hot shower.

— Yeah. I’ll see you around, ok?

— Ok. — Kiba smiled, getting his bag and opening the door. — Thank you so much, Kanky.

— Call me anytime.

Kiba watched the car go away from his porch, dumbly smiling to himself. His worries about that situation were gone, and he suddenly felt light. He’d tell Shino as soon as possible.

After taking a shower and swallowing another pill, Kiba laid on his bed comfortably in warm pajamas. He wished it would start snowing soon.

_Kiba (17:57): Wanna come over for dinner tonight?_

_Kiba (17:57): My dad is making pizza._

_Kiba (17:57): And I have some stuff to tell you._

_Shino (18:04): Sure, I’ll be there._

* * *

After dinner, Shino, Hinata and Kiba headed up the stairs to Kiba’s bedroom. Hinata, of course, wasn’t in her best state, but she assured Kiba that she wasn’t a child and could deal with her feelings well enough. Still, she looked very out of balance.

Hinata laid on the bed comfortably while the boys sat each on one of the chairs in the room. Kiba looked at both of his long-time best friends and sighed.

— So? — Shino asked. There was only one word coming out of his mouth, but Kiba knew exactly what questions he was asking. He would answer them honestly.

— Well, we all know I’ve been keeping some secrets from Shino, mainly because I’m a coward, but I had other reasons too. Damn, but this was eating me alive. So, I decided to just put the cards on the table once and for all.

— I’m listening. — The other boy stated calmly, like always, and relaxed his back against the chair, crossing his arms. In his face, an arched eyebrow was telling Kiba to continue.

— I don’t know what you’re gonna think of it, but I’m not gonna beat around the bush. — He then took a deep breath, looking directly at Shino. — Kankuro and I have become friends and I wanna date him.

Shino’s eyes widened and he straightened his posture, trying to conceal the shock. Yeah, he had anticipated that the whole secrecy had to do with something that would leave him speechless, but this was… well, a surprise. He had wondered about Kiba’s strange behavior and had, of course, noticed the absence of Kankuro bothering them in the past two weeks, but he could never have imagined that _this_ was the reason why. His mind just wouldn’t make that connection, it refused to. He didn’t understand, but he swallowed his astonishment and remained calm.

Just when he finally managed to breathe in and out deeply, he spoke.

— Is that so?

This wasn’t all a prank, was it?

It’s not like he minded if that were the truth, if what Kiba had said was for real. He just needed to make sure. After all, he had nothing against Kankuro or his siblings anymore. The punch had made his jaw hurt for a few days, but that happened many months ago, and he just joined in the slander of the siblings when asked and because Kankuro wouldn’t stop picking fights with Kiba. It had annoyed him, but it was over.

Wow, so this is why he had blown up at Naruto when the boy called Kankuro a “weirdo”. This is why he was whispering with Hinata and often disappearing during break time. This is why he had skipped game night. This is why he had been distant. This is why he blushed when Temari called him out earlier, because she knew. By extension, Shikamaru knew. And Hinata knew. Who else did? Who didn’t?

— Yeah. I’m not joking.

— He’s totally not. I was shocked too, Shin. — Hinata chuckled from her spot, amused at the sight she wasn’t so used to: a very shocked Shino. This was fun.

— I still can’t understand. I mean… How?

— It all started when I got Iruka’s detention two weeks ago. I can’t say much about that day, but we just got closer. He didn’t want to have anything to do with me at first, but that’s because Kankuro is a little insecure. Some special circumstances led me to his place, and I’ve been getting to know him more and more for the past days and feeling something I’ve never felt before. It started as a crush, I’ve always thought he’s a hot piece of ass, but it grew on me, you know? — Kiba sighed with a little smile. — We went out on Friday and it was… so good. I just realized that this isn’t a simple crush, it’s not an “I like you” kind of thing anymore. I’m in love with him for real.

Shino looked at him like he was an alien.

— I’m not sure if I’m more surprised at you being in love or if it’s because you’re in love with Kankuro.

— Yeah, I know how it must sound. There isn’t much besides this, you know? We are taking things slow, this friendship, and I’m waiting for him to be ready so I can ask him out and date.

— How do you know he would date you?

— He told me. Well, he thought I was asleep, but still.

— My brain hurts. — Shino said, massaging his temples and earning chuckles from Hinata.

— I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, Shino. I was afraid of how you’d react and I wasn’t sure if Kanky was comfortable with me telling you. We were trying to get him used to my friends slowly, because he’s terrible at dealing with people. Obviously, he met Shikamaru already. Hinata too.

— Anyone else?

— Well, Sasuke knows, and he told Sakura. But Naruto and the others are in the dark.

Shino grimaced a little.

— Why did Sasuke know about it first than _I_ did?

Hinata then intervened.

— Because he’s hiding from Naruto that he’s friends with Gaara too.

Shino sighed loudly and deeply, trying to conceal all that information in his mind.

— Okay. — He said, more to himself than to his friends. — It’s alright. If you like him, Kiba, and if he does you good, I have no objections. I guess I’m happy for you…

— … But? — Kiba said, sensing the hesitation in Shino.

— I wanna talk to him.

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of a slow writer so I don't post very often, but I'll finish this story with time :) I hope you like it.


End file.
